Un corazon roto puede volver a latir
by babymoon cullen
Summary: esta historia se sitúa en luna nueva, es una versión donde Edward no regresa, y bella con su increíble capacidad de superar todo el dolor y las cosas negativas de su vida, termina bloqueando todos los recuerdos acerca de él…
1. Chapter 1

_**Un corazón roto puede volver a latir**_

esta historia se sitúa en luna nueva, es una versión donde Edward no regresa, y bella con su increíble capacidad de superar todo el dolor y las cosas negativas de su vida, termina bloqueando todos los recuerdos acerca de él…

**La Universidad**

Había pasado ya un año desde que entre a Darmounth en la carrera de literatura y yo me sentía igual con ese vacío en el pecho que no entendía Porque? aunque este año sería diferente, Jake estudiaría junto conmigo en la universidad; no me pregunten como lo hizo pero logro entrar aquí, así que eso me hacía sentirme muy bien, eso ayudaba en algo a llenar el hueco en mi pecho.

Íbamos caminando rumbo al campus completamente en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo claro pero aun así tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, en especial aquellas en las que siempre me cambiaba de tema como por ejemplo ¿Por qué Charlie estaba tan sorprendido de que quisiera estar con Jake? Que no se supone que éramos…?amigos?, además y más importante porque nadie me había querido decir porque diablos no recordaba mis últimos meses en el instituto de Forks, repetían siempre la misma oración "no sé de que hablas Bell's" eso era realmente frustrante.

-¿Jake? – lo llame sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- que sucede Bell's- me dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas- estas nerviosa de que vengo conmigo –

-No claro que no - replique pareciendo una niña de cinco años – solo quería saber si me puedes hacer un favor -

-El que quieras linda, solo dilo y yo lo hago-

-Lo que… sea ¡!!!!  
-Bueno … si estas pensando en aprovecharte de mi bella te aseguro que no va a  
ser tan fácil – bromeo

-Claro que no Jacob bruto- acaso no podía tomar nada en serio creo que eso venia incluido en el combo de hombre lobo – sonreí ante mi chiste sin gracia

-Vamos bella que querías preguntarme

-Lo que pasa … quiero saber, que fue lo que paso en esos meses perdidos de mi vida , y no me vengas con que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando, porque si lo sabes y Charlie y tu Jacob Black me lo están ocultando- mi voz fue incrementándose hasta el punto en que las últimas palabras las estaba gritando

-¡¡¡Bella, cálmate!!!

-¡¡¡Que me calme!!!, como demonios me pide que me calme si no recuerdo parte de mi vida, solo pequeños flashes incoherentes

-Porque es lo mejor para ti –murmuró

-Lo mejor, porque lo dices – realmente me alteraba tener estas lagunas mentales

-Créeme, porque lo se. Y mejor cambiemos de tema … dime como tomo Charlie la noticia de que compartiríamos dormitorio

-De tomarlo así como tomarlo, no sé porque en realidad nunca se lo mencione

-Queeeeee? Porque no

-Acaso querías que te diera casa como a un… a un… LOBO- me quede callada mirándolo a los ojos y rompimos a carcajada limpia por el comentario

-Tonta bella

Acaso quería eso o matar a Charlie de un infarto, como creyó Jake que le iba a decir a mi padre que un chico se iba a quedar conmigo compartiendo el dormitorio – _aunque debo de admitir mi dormitorio era muy amplio ya que nunca me asignaron compañera, y más que dormitorio a mi me parecía un mini departamento, pues contaba con dos amplias habitaciones entre ellas la mía, un baño, una pequeña cocina, y una sala de estar que mas podía pedir _– estaba loco si realmente lo pensó.

Seguimos caminando por el campus, platicando acerca de los chicos de la manada y de vez en cuando Jake me hacia bromas mientras le mostraba la universidad.

-Oye Jake nunca me dijiste porque te transformaste en hombre lobo.

-Bella mira hay un Starbucks por haya – y así señoras y señores es como un licántropo evade una pregunta olímpicamente – ven vamos que tengo antojo de un café.

-Si claro – y así me tomo de la mano y literalmente me arrastro hacia el café

Íbamos rumbo a la acera de enfrente , cuando el bruto de Jacob se cruzo sin fijarse y por casi nada – _lo digo realmente pues quedo a unos centímetros de mi rodilla_ – una auto plateado casi nos arrolla. Si no es porque arrastro a Jake hacia la banqueta estoy segura de que seguiría parado frente al flamante auto plateado

-Disculpa mi amigo tiene problemas – le grite al conductor del auto, mientras arrastraba a mi amigo a la banqueta

Después de eso sentí el cuerpo de Jake tensionándose

-Que pasa – inquirí algo preocupada

-Conoces al tipo del auto

-No – y el bufo sonoramente

-Que te sucede – pregunte algo sorprendida

-Nada , estoy loco – y volvió a arrastrarme hacia el café, mirando a muerte hacia donde se hallaba el conductor de aquel flamante carro que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

Ayer Jacob se porto de lo más extraño después del casi accidente, no me dejaba ir sola a ningún lado, ni siquiera al baño con la tonta escusa de que " se sentía muy a gusto conmigo y que adoraba mi compañía " ; pero bueno … hoy es el primer día de universidad para él y yo comienzo el tormentoso tercer semestre, por eso quiero que lo inicie de la mejor manera posible.

Me levante muy temprano y fui a la cocina procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Jake, aunque con sus ronquidos era imposible que pudiera oír a cualquier persona. En fin ya en la cocina comencé con la preparación del desayuno y no cualquier cosa, quería que Jake tuviera un buen comienzo, y me sentí como la mama de los niños de preescolar que quieren llenar a sus niños de todas las energías posibles en su primer día de clases, así que hice hot cakes, huevos, pan tostado, jugo de naranja con un poco de leche.

-Buenos días!!! Jake- le salude en cuanto salió de su alcoba

-Oww buenos días Bell´s por que tanto ruido- me respondió entre bostezos.

-Oh lo siento Jake, estaba preparándote un desayuno para que comenzaras un buen día- me disculpe.

-Gracias cariño no te hubieras molestado, por eso eres mi mejor amiga- y me regalo una de sus grandes sonrisas y un guiño.

Y nos sentamos a desayunar comentando acerca de que clases tenia primero y en donde…

**Jacob POV**

Realmente bella era una buena amiga, eso de prepararme el desayuno fue un detallazo.  
Pero aun seguía preocupado por lo que pasó ayer ¡rayos ese maldito olor dulzón era inconfundible!, el maldito auto estaba todo asquerosamente cubierto de ese olor.  
¡Era uno de ellos! Uno de los malditos chupasangres que lastimaron a bella ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí? ¿la abrían visto? Claro que sí, sí la vieron de eso estoy completamente seguro, por eso no quería dejarla ir sola a ningún lado por miedo a que se encontrara con alguno de ellos.

-Tierra llamando a Jake!!!!!Jacob Black me estas escuchando –

-Ahh!!! Lo lamento Bella, me estabas hablando?

-Ay Jake, estas muy despistado, pero lo entiendo debes estar nervioso-

-Sí ,claro, nervioso-

-Bueno y donde es tu primera clase?-

-En el edificio Lincoln-

Bella se había empeñado en acompañarme y escoltarme a todas mis clases, aunque claro no era necesario, pero ella de verdad que era terca….

-Ok, entonces por este lado- dijo apuntando hacia ala derecha

-Ay, bella. Jajaja no se te quita lo despistada, es por este lado – le corregí  
apuntando a la izquierda , ella me miro como si quisiera matarme con la mirada y eso solo me hizo reírme mas

-Vamos-

-Camino enfurruñada hacia el edificio y yo la seguí

-En verdad Bell's no es necesario que me acompañes…

-Nada, nada, claro que tengo que acompañarte, imagina que después no sabes ¿cómo volver al dormitorio?-

-Bella aquí la única que se puede perder eres tú no yo!- le dije divertido- dime mejor ¿por qué me quieres acompañar?

-Ok, la verdad es que quería conocer la facultad de Ingenierías, pues como casi no salgo… no la conozco.

La mire sorprendido ¡cómo era posible que no conociera su propia universidad! Era increíble, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme ante su increíblemente nula vida social.  
Después de un rato de reírme de ella sentí un ligero movimiento por mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que Bella me había golpeado con su mochila, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas (de rabia estoy seguro).

-Lo siento cielo, no debí burlarme así de ti- le dije en tono conciliador poniendo un puchero en mi rostro y después le sonreí.

-No tienes remedio Jacob Black- dijo meneando la cabeza y así supe que me había perdonado.

-Anda , que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de clases-

Ella torció los ojos y la tome de la mano para ir juntos hacia mi salón, al llegar pude notar que casi no había llegado nadie, ni siquiera el profesor.  
Recorrí el aula con la mirada, era una habitación realmente grande, parecía un estadio de fútbol ya que los asientos estaban hacia arriba, había también un viejo escritorio al frente del salón con un gran pizarrón a sus espaldas, me di cuenta de que al frente solo había dos chicos sentados….

-¡pero qué demonios!- murmure

En la parte inferior de la esquina derecha estaba sentada una chica, pero no cualquier tipo de chica, esta era una de esas… de esas sanguijuelas que vivió en Forks, era rubia y muy linda se parecía a una "Barbie".  
Me le quede viendo fijamente hasta que ella se encontró con mi mirada y vi que su reacción fue de pura perplejidad, estaba seguro de que ya sabía lo que era yo y me siseo, pero al ver con quien iba acompañado su rostro representaba a la mismísima sorpresa en persona abrió mucho los ojos y se le desencajo la quijada.

-Bueno Bella no quiero que vayas a llegar tarde a tus clases por mi culpa, será mejor que me dejes aquí y ya te vayas-

-¿de qué hablas Jake?- me miró sorprendida

-De que me preocupo por ti cariño, así que anda, que ya no me voy a perder y no quiero que te castiguen-

-Estas realmente loco Jake, pero ok, ya me voy- me dijo despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en el dormitorio a la hora del descanso ok?- y así se fue perdiendo por los pasillos del edificio.


	2. Chapter 2

El castigo

**JACOB POV**

Ahora tenia que arreglar una que otra cuentita pendiente, así que me gire hacia la puerta del salón y cual fue mi sorpresa encontrarme con la rubia sanguijuela a un metro de mi- con la sorpresa claramente grabada en su rostro de granito y mirando el lugar donde antes había estado Bella- , al sentirla tan cerca de mi gruñí por lo bajo. El sonido de mi gruñido (inaudible para cualquier humano) pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos y giro su mirada hacia mi.  
Su mirada era de lo más fría y aterradora pero en ella también se notaba la duda y la curiosidad.

"_Me pregunto si estará pensando en atacarme, después de todo no hay muchos espectadores así que no...._"

-¿quién o que diablos eres tu y que hacías con… ella?- su repentina pregunta interrumpió mis pensamientos

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

Le respondí mientras daba un paso hacia ella, a la cual su reacción fue tensarse toda, me imagino que no se había dado cuenta de lo que era, hasta ese momento.

-¿qué demonios...? Agh ¿cómo es que entraste a esta universidad "perro"?-

-Mira muñequita de pastel será mejor que no se le acerquen a ella, ella ya los supero después de todo el daño que le hicieron, así que será mejor que tu y todas las sanguijuelas a las que llamas "familia" se vayan de aquí.-

Dije conteniendo todo mi enojo (la mayor parte posible), quería poner los puntos en claro desde el principio y que le dijeran a ese (sanguijuela traicionera… Edward) en especial que no se le acercara para nada, que supiera que no estaba sola.

Además no sabia que ración tendría Bella, claro está, ella no los recuerda.

-De que dem..... Mira maldito chucho...-

-Rosalie está bien- (de donde carajos salieron) pregunto la más pequeña de los 3 chupasangres que venían, -junto con otros dos machos- .

-¿qué sucede aquí jovencitos? ¿Todos ustedes vienen a tomar esta clase?- pregunto un profesor que también iba llegando.

-No- respondió la enana, que más parecía un duende que un vampiro

-¿y ustedes jóvenes?- ahora se dirigía a mi y a la rubiecita

-sí – respondimos al mismo tiempo, y nos miramos con odio

-y por lo que veo ya se conoces, eso me da gusto, bueno jóvenes hagan el favor de retirarse a sus respectivas aulas, porque me están retrasando en mi clase-

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, los otros tres se retiraron aunque el mas grandulón parecía que me quería arrancar la cabeza, y le sonreí en respuesta y así me metí al salón.

- buenos días jóvenes soy el Profesor Arturo Cuevas, lo primero que les voy a decir es que en esta clase vamos a trabajar en parejas, quiero por favor que se acomoden por binas y me pasen la relación con sus nombres-

¡¡¡Genial!!! Ese iba a ser mi profesor, además no me gustaba trabajar en equipos y pues haciendo a un lado que no conocía a nadie para juntarme, simplemente no me apetecía dirigirme a nadie, no estaba de humor.

-tú y tú- dijo el profesor señalándome a mí y a la rubia cabeza hueca – ni se molesten en buscar pareja, como vi que ya se conocían, va a trabajar juntos

-¿¡¡que!!!?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. No podía ser cierto aparte de todo ¿tenía que hacer equipo con ella?- ¿por qué profesor si todos nuestros compañeros eligieron a sus parejas...-dije algo molesto

-si profesor no se me hace justo- parece que ella quería trabajar conmigo tanto como yo con ella-dijo ella desesperada

-¿le molesta mi decisión srita?-

-pues la verdad...

-antes de que me diga algo les comento a ambos que sí no trabajan en equipo van a reprobar la mitad del semestre-

¿Qué? demonios no podía ser, yo no me podía permitir el reprobar una clase, y menos en esta que de verdad me gustaba

-pues a mi eso...- comenzó la rubia y enseguida le tape la boca

-a ella no le importa que trabajemos juntos profesor no se preocupe- me apresure a decir y después quite mi mano de su boca pues no fuera a ser que la rubiecita le diera por morderme.

-quita tus garras de mi chucho, un momento, que yo ¿qué?, ¿cómo te pones a decidir por mi?-me dijo tan bajito para que no escuchara nadie

-mira a mi tampoco me da mucho gusto trabajar contigo, pero no esta en mis planes reprobar esta materia, yo no tengo una eternidad para recursar esta materia ok- en respuesta ella solo torció los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo inesperado  
**ALICE POV **

Realmente estaba muy contenta de que las cosas volvieran a ser igual que antes, bueno más o menos... no del todo, pero por lo menos Edward ya había vuelto con nosotros y eso ya era un avance.  
Aunque había veces en que realmente extrañaba a Bella, no entendía como mi hermanito podía ser tan cabeza dura, y no quería volver...

**Flashback**

-que bueno que regresaste Edward me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta-"y eso significa que dentro de poco vas a volver con Bella"-pensé dando saltitos

-no Alice, mi regreso no cambia nada y si te vas a poner en ese plan voy a pensar seriamente que mi regreso fue un error y me iré de nuevo y jamás volveré-

-no Edward no vuelvas a irte, por favor- dijo Esme casi suplicando

- lo siento Esme pero si sigue con esas ideas de que volvamos con Bella no veo otro remedio.-

-Edward por qué no lo entiendes, tu no eres feliz sin ella por que te empeñas en estar lejos, haciéndote daño- dije ya un poco enojada

-no es mi dolor lo me qué importa Alice, lo importante es que ella sea feliz y libre de todo peligro, ella necesita vivir- "y tú que sabes lo que ella necesita"- pensé, enojada, pero me arrepentí al verle la cara a mi hermano

-lo siento Edward no quise...-

-no hay problema Alice se que tu también la extrañas, pero por favor entiéndeme-

-ok. Te lo prometo, no hablare del tema

**Fin flashback**

... pero no creo que resista mucho más así que ahí estaré para cuando quiera volver con Bella y lo ayudare.

Habíamos decidido comenzar donde nos habíamos quedado, así que iríamos todos a la universidad , yo estudiaría por primera vez literatura junto con Edward y Jasper eso era realmente excitante, rose había optado por ingeniería mecánica aunque ella sabia mas que los maestros que le iban a enseñar y eso le traería problemas, en cuanto a Emmett ... bueno... es Emmett el quería estudiar lo mismo que Rose pero gracias a uno apuesta que perdió con Jasper (que sorpresa¡¡¡¡¡- nótese el sarcasmo-), estudiaría pedagogía .

Todos comenzaríamos en el tercer semestre aunque Rosalie quiso tomar una clase del primero como optativa, dijo que era algo así como "diseño de motores" o algo así, la verdad se veía muy entusiasmada.

De camino a nuestra primera clase yo y Jasper (Edward había ido de caza), me sentía muy emocionada y no solo por poder estudiar con Jasper si no que esto significaba que otra vez estábamos todos juntos como la familia que éramos y eso me ponía de muy buen humor, claro no podía decir lo mismo de la persona que tenia a mi lado, Jasper tenia así desde ayer que volvió de Seattle pues había ido a arreglar lo de unos documentos falsos que ocupábamos, lo sentía tenso y emanaba nerviosismo

-¡¡¡Jasper puedes dejarlo ya!!!!me estas poniendo nerviosa a mi también-

-Lo siento , Alice-

-No perdóname tú a mí por gratarte, eso no era necesario, pero ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Estas así desde que ayer que volviste de Seattle ¿Qué ocurre Jazz?

-…

-Lo único que puedo ver es que no te has decidido en decirme o no

-Bueno Alice, lo que ocurre es que …, mira ayer que volvía para acá por poco y cometo una imprudencia con el auto de Edward

-….?

-Por poco y atropello a dos chicos por el campus

-Pero no lo hiciste Jazz...

-Sí, pero espera, es que uno de ellos era…  
Me interrumpió, cuando de la nada Rosalie desapareció de mi campo de visión, de repente estaba esperando su clase y así como si nada desapareció y eso me alarmo

-Jazz, Rose desapareció de mis visiones- ahora fui yo quien la interrumpió

-¿Qué ?- pregunto alarmado

-Vamos en el camino llamamos a Emmet-

Rumbo al salón donde se suponía estaba Rosalie nos encontramos con Emmet y nos dirigimos los tres al lugar.  
Ahí lo primero que me sorprendió fue ver a Rose discutiendo acaloradamente con un chico moreno de cabello negro y largo, y eh de admitirlo el chico sabia vestir, pero… un momento entonces ¿Por qué Rosalie desapareció de mi "vista". Nos acercamos un poco mas y pude captar (junto con Jasper y Emmet) que había un olor extraño en el ambiente y no cualquier olor si no que era como a perro remojado pero más penetrante

-Licántropo- siseo Emmet que casi se le balanza al chico al verlo tan cerca de Rose-

-Emmet tranquilo, no le está haciendo nada ( o al menos eso esperaba )-dije bajito para tranquilizarlo-

-¿Rosalie está bien?- no contesto ya que un profesor llego al lugar- .

-¿qué sucede aquí jovencitos? ¿Todos ustedes vienen a tomar esta clase?-

-No- respondí amablemente-

-¿y ustedes jóvenes?- pregunto a Rosalie y al chico

-sí – dijeron a unisón

-y por lo que veo ya se conoces, eso me da gusto, bueno jóvenes hagan el favor de retirarse a sus respectivas aulas, porque me están retrasando en mi clase-

Nos dijo y asentimos con la cabeza, estaba segura de que Emmet quería arrancarle la cabeza al chico y que tanto el como Jasper no querían dejar sola a Rosalie, ¿pero qué escusa podríamos inventar? Y aun no muy convencidos nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas clases

De muy mala gana Emmet se fue para su salón y yo y Jasper hacia la clase de literatura, aun no era muy tarde asi que solo íbamos a un paso rápido humano( lento realmente para nosotros )y sin que yo lo previera antes y sorprendiéndome como pocas cosas lo hacen , vi a una chica de cabello corol caoba largo abajo del hombro, su piel era blanco cremoso y unos ojos color chocolate inconfundibles

-¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!-grite realmente feliz de ver a mi amiga  
La chica volteo a ver quién era la que la había llamado y su rostro mostraba contrariedad, pero no le tome importancia y me lance corriendo a abrazarla

-Ehh!! ¿hola?

-Bella que gusto me da volverte a ver-


	4. Chapter 4

La broma  
**Bella POV**

-Bella!!!!-gritaron mi nombre y me gire para ver quien era

Mi sorpresa fue ver a una chica hermosísima, de piel nívea , cabello negro como el carbón, corto y peinado con las puntas hacia todos lados, era de estatura un tanto baja y sus ojos eran de un color dorado intenso al igual que los de su compañero. Y aunque venia acompañada eso no le impidió lanzarse a correr hacia mi y abrazarme, esto realmente me confundió ¿acaso yo conocía a esta chica?

-emmm... ¿hola?

-bella, que gusto me da volver a verte- ¿escuche bien? Dijo "volver a verme"  
entonces ¿era cierto, y yo la conocía?

-disculpa pero, ¿te conozco?-no puede evitar preguntar

-¡¿qué?!, bella , vamos , no te acuerdas de mi? , soy Alice!!

-lo lamento pero parece que me estas confundiendo con alguien mas, yo no te conozco- o al menos eso creo" pensé y me metí al aula , era algo grosero de mi parte lo se , pero no supe que mas hacer.

En clases, sentí todo el tiempo la mirada de esa chica. La clase paso y llego la hora de la salida, trate de salir lo antes posible para no toparme con aquella chica y su acompañante, pero como no, sí ya se me hacia hecho mucho tiempo sin que me tropezara, y zaz!!! Que me voy directito al piso y sin escalas.  
De tras de mi se oyeron unas risitas ahogadas y sentí como mis mejillas se tronaban rojas a causa de la vergüenza.

-Te ayudo –me ofreció una vocecilla de soprano que ya había oído antes

-Gracias- le dije a la chica llamada Alice

-Ay Bella , no cambias- su risa fue como el resonar de campanitas entonando una bella melodía

-¿perdón?-

-Bella- me llamo Jake que se encontraba detrás de mi

-Ohh, hola Jake no te sentí llegar- dije, mi amigo , traía una cara que parecía haber visto a un fantasma y fulminaba con ella a la chica que me ayudo

-Mmm... Jake te presento a.......a.....a..- dios santo que pena olvide su nombre

-Alice, Alice Cullen y el es mi novio Jasper Hale- se presento la joven y señalando al chico de a lado como su novio

-Un gusto- dije estrechando su mano- Uyy parece que tienes frío-comente con una sonrisa ala que ella me respondió de igual manera

-Bella me permites un momento con tu amigo... Jake- pregunto Alice haciendo que el nombre de Jake sonara como una grosería (que extraño)

-Claro, Jake?-

-Por supuesto, preciosa espérame aquí ahora vuelvo- dijo Jake depositando un beso en mi frente

El junto con los otros dos chicos se alejaron de mi , no mucho , pero aun así no les podía escuchar ni una sola palabra que decían, aunque parecía que estaban discutiendo , por la manera en la Jake alzaba las manos exasperado y soltaba uno que oro bufido.  
Al final Alice se giró hacia mi y me sonrió a manera de despedida y Jasper solo me dedico una mirada de...¿disculpa?

-¿qué fue todo eso Jake?

-nada linda , ven te acompaño a tu otra clase-  
todo el resto del día, se la paso pegado a mi OTRA VEZ-esto se estaba haciendo costumbre-, excepto claro cuando tenia que ir a sus clases, pero de ahí en fuera se la paso a mi lado.

A los otros dos chicos no los volví a ver en el resto del día , aunque gracias a las listas de los profesores me entere que estaban en casi todas mis clases, junto con un hermano de Alice-supuse, pues llevaba el mismo apellido-.  
Y así paso todo el día, cuando llegue a casa solo quería tomar un baño y tumbarme en mi cama y ya no saber nada del mundo.

-Estas bien , cielo?-ay Jake!!! , el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me hizo  
recordar lo que paso en la mañana

-si ... oye Jake ahora si me puedes decir ¿qué fue lo que paso en la mañana?-

-mmm dudo-¿de que hablas?- por favor!!! Acaso creyó que era tonta?

-Jake , no soy ninguna tonta, así que dime que fue todo es

-¿qué?-pregunto de manera inocente (muy poco convincente)

-oh vamos ..-espero- la discusión con los chicos por la mañana, el que me fueras a llevar a cada una de mis clases??- se quedo cayado

-la conozco ¿verdad?

-¡¿qué?!- la sorprendió mi afirmación-no, no, no

-pues parece que sí, mmm y pensándolo mejor , ella parece conocerme y si es así lo mas seguro es que me pueda decir que fue lo que me paso en aquel año que olvide ¿no lo crees?

-No,no,no- Jake se puso... nervioso-Bella , si quieres saber , ok yo te cuento.

-Te escucho

-Bien mira desde el primer momento en que llegaste a forks, todos los chicos de tu instituto luchaban unos contra otros para ver quien iba a ser el primero en tener una cita contigo, pero sus esfuerzos se fueron por el caño cuando un tipo atractivo te cautivo y les gano a todos los demás, tu te enamoraste perdidamente, el era toda tu vida, vivías por el...

-Quieres decir que yo tenia un novio , y no solo eso, sino que estaba enamorada?- pregunte con incredulidad- eso no puede ser, por que no me quisieron decir , como pude olvidarlo?...

-Bella me vas a dejar terminar?- le alenté con la mirada- bueno, lo que pasa Bell´s es que el no era bueno para ti, el no era un ser humano del todo , era peligroso para ti y no solo el si no toda su familia representaban un peligro para ti

-Su familia?

-Sí m, eran 6 y con el 7, la verdad es que tu parecías estar muy cómoda con ellos y no te importaba si corrías algún riesgo o no tu solo querías estar junto con ellos...- me miro

-Y???

-Estabas muy enamorada de.... mí que lo único que pude hacer fue que pareciera un accidente todo lo del bosque, nunca pensé que pasaría todo esto- soltó una carcajada y se doblo de la risa-

-Ay Jake , bruto, ya me lo esperaba-  
Aunque no era cierto, realmente me la estaba creyendo… 7 de familia, claro no lo vi venir ese es el numero de la manada, no era un ser "humano" del todo- ay!! Maldito licántropo (espera un momento dijo ¿bosque? no entiendo yo desperté en mi habitación)

-¿bosque?- pregunte confundida

-Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿Qué bosque?, ¿Quién dijo bosque?-

-Jake tú dijiste, "lo único que pude hacer fue que pareciera un accidente todo lo del bosque" a que te referías con eso-

-Bella , yo no mencione ningún bosque- se hizo el tonto

-Ay!! Jake, claro que sí lo hiciste,.. pero sabes que- espero- ya no importa ,algún día tendré que recordar, quieras o no y ya me voy – dije enojada

-A dónde vas?-

-A dar un paseo y NO no quiero que vengas conmigo ya tuve suficiente de ti por un día- le dije antes de que el alegara algo y Salí del dormitorio.


	5. Chapter 5

La Verdad

**Alice POV**

Después de la pequeña discusión con el mentado Jacob, donde por cierto dejo muy claro que no quería que nos acercáramos a Bella ( cosa que No voy a hacer obvio ) y que ya le habíamos hecho mucho daño, llame a Carslie para pedirle una junta familiar

-Bueno... Carslie –

-¿qué pasa Alice?-

-Lo que sucede es que necesitamos hablar…. Toda la familia-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?-sonaba alterado

-Nada malo, pero es urgente que platiquemos- le tranquilice

-Mira en este momento voy a entrar a cirugía, pero que te parece si lo van  
comentando y cuando llegue yo decidimos-

-Ok, bueno pero te aviso antes, hoy nos encontramos con bella, ya todos saben excepto por ti, Esme y claro él-

-¿qué?, Alice, estás segura que era Bella?-

-Claro que si, Carslie-

-Oh por todos los santos, tratare de terminar pronto, nos vemos en casa , ok-

-Ok, papá te vemos haya-

- Tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien , aunque todavía no entiendo cómo es que no nos reconoce, ni siquiera reconoció ayer el Volvo…

Que ayer ¿qué?!!!!, no pudo siquiera terminar la frase, pues lo estaba mirando como si lo fuera a matar

-JASPER HALE, que es lo que acabas de decir?-

-Pues , mira cariño, Bella era la chica a la que casi atropello ayer-

-¿qué?!!!! Y porque no me lo dijiste en el momento, nos hubiéramos evitado  
muchas cosas-

-Alice, tranquila-

-Tranquila mangos que, y no trates de utilizar ahora tus poderes

-Alice, cariño, si trate de decirte

-Tratar no es lo mismo que hacer

-Ok, pero recuerdas cuando tuviste la visión de Rosalie?-

-Sí ¿y?-

-Recuerdas que te estaba diciendo algo?-

-Sí…-rayos!!!!-ohh , lo siento jazz, no debí reaccionar de esta manera-

Llegamos a la casa 5 minutos después, y antes de que pusiera un pie en la entrada Rosalie comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas

-Alice!!!!, ¿Cómo fue que no viste lo que iba a pasar?, ¿Por qué no viste que Bella estaba en esta universidad?, ¿y eso de que ande con licántropos?.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Edward?, hey hola hermano, ¿Cómo te fue de caza? A por cierto, a quien crees que vimos hoy? A Bella!!!, que tal?, oye me pasas aquel venado?, a y hablando de animales adivina que mas? Sale con un licántropo- dijo soltando todo su veneno

-Rosalie, basta- dijo Esme

-Mira Rose, NO SE por qué no lo vi, esa es la verdad, no lo se parece ser que  
tiene que ver con ese "perro" porque tu desapareciste de mi "vista" cuando estabas con el- le explique un tanto exasperada

-Entonces crees que no puedes ver a los lobos, ni a quienes los rodean?- dijo Emmet

-Esa puede ser una buena teoría- comento Esme

-Por cierto Esme ya sabes lo que pas?-pregunte

-Sí cariño, tus hermanos ya me pusieron al tanto-

-Ok, entonces solo falta…

-Edward- dijeron todos en un suspiro

Estaba por asentir pero tuve una visión de Edward camino a casa (en el jeep de Emmet), venia con gesto pensativo - de seguro venia pensando en Bella- cuando justamente ella le pasa por un lado, el la ve pasar pero no lo puede crees así que voltea para volverla a ver para asegurarse de que era Bella, pero ya no la ve, desaparece de su vista, lo que el no sabe es que bella no se fijo por donde iba y cayó en un desnivel del campus y se resbalo por el, sonreí ante la imagen

-Y como se lo vamos a decir- preguntaba Jasper

-Creo que no ocuparemos de mucho, él la acaba de ver-comencé a reír al recordad la imagen de Bella –bella nunca cambia- murmure

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, cariño?- pregunto Esme en tono maternal

-No se preocupen, no tardara en enterarse

Oímos el carro de Carslie estacionándose en el porche y dos segundos después se oyeron rechinar las llantas del jeep de Emmet

-Entonces qué hacemos?, ya llego, le decimos o que lo descubra él?- pregunto Rosalie

-Veamos que dice Carslie-propuse

-Hola familia-dijo papá

-Hola –contestamos todos

-Hola Edward, que bueno que ya volviste, no sabes cuantas cosas han pasado-

-Emmet!!!- gritamos a unisón

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, porque todo bloquearon sus mentes?

-Ay algo que quisieras comentarnos Edward- le pregunte

-¿Qué viste Alice?- "_solo te diré que no fue una alucinación_"-pensé

-¿qué?!!!!!

-Ya se lo dijo- susurro Carslie


	6. Chapter 6

LA VERDAD segunda parte

**Edward POV**

No puede ser , no, no pudo ser Bella, que haría ella aquí , no de seguro fue una de las tantas alucinaciones que tengo, sí , eso debió de ser. Eso iba pensando de camino a mi casa después de tener una de las visiones mas hermosas de todas incluso su esencia la sentía arder en mi garganta , tan nítida como si la tuviera enfrente de mi.  
Llegue a mi casa poco después de mi padre

Hola familia-dijo papá

-Hola –contestaron todos

-Hola Edward, que bueno que ya volviste, no sabes cuantas cosas han pasado- dijo Emmet, ¿pero que tanto puede pasar en dos días de caza?

-Emmet!!!- lo reprendieron todos y Rosalie le golpeo la cabeza

que es lo que estaba pasando aquí todos se veían muy sospechosos y además ninguno me dejaba ver sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, porque todo bloquearon sus mentes?

-Ay algo que quisieras comentarnos Edward- me pregunto Alice

-¿Qué viste Alice?-le pregunte- "solo te diré que no fue una alucinación"-pensó

-¿qué?!!!!!

que es lo que Alice me estaba diciendo?, que no fue una alucinación, que si era Bella? De pronto sentí como si mis piernas parecieran gelatina (aunque sabia que solo era mi mente)y tuve una gran necesidad de sentarme

-¿Edward, estas bien?- pregunto Esme preocupada

-Si, es solo que... Tengo que irme, se lo prometí, le dije que ya no interferiría en su vida- el recordar las mentiras que le había dicho hicieron que el dolor y el vació que tenia desde que la deje en aquel bosque, se hicieron mas grandes y persistentes, estaba seguro de que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, pues lo que realmente quería era salir a verla y arrastrarme pidiéndole perdón , que me volviera a aceptar, pero no podía hacerle esto, no, no otra vez .

-Edward creo que antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas deberías escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte - dijo Alice

-Si hermano hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes – comento Rose con un tono que no supe distinguir -

-hijo ven siéntate- me dijo Esme palmeando el lugar contiguo del sillón-

-ven hermanito te voy a contar una historia de vampiros , humanos y ... hombres lobo- dijo Emmet sin borrar su sonrisa burlona del rostro, lo que hizo que Rosalie le soltara otro golpe en la cabeza

-que Rose ahora que hice?-pregunto Emmet y ella solo se limito a rodar los ojos

-mira Edward las cosas son así-

********************************************************************

No puedo creer lo que Alice me dijo , como es que no se acuerda de nada? , de mi familia, de MI , ¿que pasara entonces cuando me vea , me recordara? No creo que haya necesidad de huir, tengo que enfrentarla y ver que pasa con ella.  
_Talvez ... bueno ... no creo que sea mala idea ir a echarle un vistazo a su dormitorio, no debe ser muy difícil encontrar su esencia.....-_decidía

-Noooooo!!!!!!!- entraron gritando Alice y Rosalie

-mira Edward, Rosalie , no te quiso decir algo pero ahorita mismo lo va a hacer-

-que??? Yo!!! Si tu me dijiste que no lo hiciera

-que? ¿que pasa?, díganlo de una vez, por que estoy algo apurado

-mira Edward , lo que pasa es.. que cuando yo vi a bella no la vi sola, estaba acompañada.... iba de la mano con otro tipo y por lo que oí parece que comparten dormitorio.- me soltó Rosalie

-por lo que no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a verla- termino Alice

me quede en shock , ¿qué bella estaba con otro?, no eso no puede ser verdad, que no me recuerde ok, pero que su corazón ame a otro?

-y eso no es todo, recuerdas el hombre lobo que menciono Emmet?, pues entra aquí, el chico con el que vimos a bella y su compañero de cuarto , son la misma persona, se trata de Jacob Black...

Black?jacob black? Por que me suena ese nombre?

-... es descendiente de Ephraim Black, de la reserva quiliute

-que , bella esta con un perro con mayor razón debo de ir para cuidarla

-Edward no creo qué le haga daño al parecer la quiere mucho

-Pero son inestables ....

-Edward si piensas ir y cometer alguna locura será mejor que le llamemos a Emmet y Jasper para que no te dejen salir del cuarto siquiera

-eso no es necesario Alice

-Edward sabes que puedo ver lo que quieres hacer , así que ni lo intentes

-ok, pero dile a Rosalie que se quite la idea de la cabeza de ponerme bodyguards

-mmm. Te voy a estar vigilando Eddy

-Alice sabes que no me gusta que me digan así

Y después de eso salieron de mi habitación y me dejaron solo con mis pensamientos, de ves en cuando me daban ganas de ir a verla pero sabia que Alice vería mi decisión y no me salvaría de que Emmet y Jasper trataran de impedir mi huida.  
Así pasaron las horas y yo cada ves mas ansioso por volver a verla, por sentir su esencia , hasta que ¡¡¡¡por fin !!!! se llego el momento de irnos ala universidad, realmente estaba muy emocionado, tanto que deje a mis hermanos de la prisa que tenia al salir de la casa. Ya en la universidad me fui directo al aula donde tocaba nuestra primera clase, y me senté en el asiento de ala do donde si, gracias a Alice, donde se sienta Bella.

-Muchísimas gracias por esperarnos, Edward- dijo Jasper , ni siquiera los oí llegar

-lo siento , es que no quería esperar- me excusé, mientras jazz se sentaba adelante mío

-Jazz siéntate junto a Edward- le dijo su novia , mi querida hermanita

-Alice , que es lo que te pasa, bella se sienta ahí-

-lo lamento Eddy , pero hoy el maestro nos va a poner en equipos y bella va a trabajar conmigo... – pero que odiosa puede llegar a ser ese duendecillo, que no se daba cuenta que yo quería estar con bella -... así que no se metan

-Alice- trato de reprocharle Jasper

-nada, nada, nada, y no me rezonguen, moviditos, porque bella llega en 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Y ahí estaba ella, mi ángel en persona, la mujer que hizo que volviera a latir mi corazón ya muerto hacia tantos años. Parecía que si existiera un dios se ensañaba conmigo, pues se veía mas hermosa que nunca

-hola Bella –chillo Alice –"Edward te lo advierto no voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacer tonterías que me alejen de mi amiga"-

-ven Bella siéntate aquí- ella dudo pero igual que en los viejos tiempos no le pudo decir que no a Alice

-hola Alice , Jasper , ¿Edward?-¿que?¿como?, como es que sabe mi nombre,- debió de ver en mi rostro la confusión ya que agrego- bueno creo que no nos han presentado oficialmente pero supongo que eres el hermano de Alice o eso creo , oí tu nombre en las listas de los profesores

-si Bella , este es mi hermano, pero ven vamos a sentarnos por acá y así platicamos, sí?- y Alice la arrastro con ella

-claro, a... muchos gusto

Mientras esperábamos al maestro , Alice hizo un pequeño interrogatorio a Bella , pero nada que me sirviera de verdad

-buenos días alumnos—dijo el profesor entrando al salón

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me volteara hacia la entrada desviando mi atención de Bella, no, lo que me distrajo fueron unos pensamientos raros

_"ok debo de acabar con esto lo antes posible, encontrar a esa chica no debe de ser muy difícil"_

-joven usted viene a esta clase?-pregunto el profesor a un muchacho que se había parado en la puesta de la entrada

-eh?? Si claro, soy nuevo- demonios este tipo era uno de los nuestros

-su nombre jovencito?

-Vulturi ... Jaydeen Vulturi- que!!! Que hacia aquí un Vulturi –era un miembro de la familia de vampiros que se encargaban de mantener nuestra existencia como un secreto, eran algo así como la familia real de los vampiros que residían en Volterra, Italia -y a quien estaba buscando?, note que no fui el único que se tenso si no también mis hermanos-

_"mmm, por lo visto no soy el único de nuestra raza aquí , lo mas seguro es que ellos sean parte del clan Cullen, así que... pero que belleza"- el tal Jaydeen miro hacia donde se encontraba Alice-"una mujer realmente hermosa"_

-Jazz parece que tienes algo de competencia-comente haciendo uso de algo de mi humor negro

_"Pero no debo de desviarme de mi objetivo ISABELLA SWAN"-no es verdad(sentí como mi respiración se paro y me quede por completa estático), vienen por Bella?-"me pregunto si ella estará por aquí"_

-muy bien muchachos hoy realizaremos una dinámica por binas, bueno hagan sus equipos y me pasan la relación de los equipos en una hoja por favor-dijo el profesor del cual ni siquiera me preocupe por saber el nombre

_"o genial su esencia es aun mejor, es exquisita, maldición tengo que concentrarme"_

Ese tipo no estaba hablando de Alice, el muy maldito se refería a Bella, **MI **Bella, y lo peor el venia por ella, pero no podía entender por que vino a buscarla-bueno si lo sabia , porque ningún humano debe de estar enterado de nuestro secreto, lo que no entendía es como se habían dado cuenta, como es que había llegado esta noticia hasta Italia-

-ok, ya tengo todos los equipos y así quedaron- anuncio el profesor y comenzó a leer las listas que los compañeros le habían pasado hasta...-Alice Cullen e Isabella Swan

_"¡¡¡¿que?!!! Esa preciosa humana es la chica Swan?, bueno por lo menos no me aburriré en este trabajo, además voy a poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro"_-realmente me estaba sacando de quicio este tipejo y gruñí para mis adentros

-Sr. Vulturi, veo que no se integro a ningún equipo-

-si, lo se, lo que pasa es que soy mejor trabajando solo-

-no lo creo, este trabajo es en parejas, como ya dije , ¿por qué no...-oh no ya odiaba a este maestro-se integra al equipo del Sr. Cullen y el Sr. Hale?-

-ok-_"vaya que suerte, no podía pedir algo mejor, me pregunto quien será el lector de mentes del que me hablo Aro"_  
Genial aparte de saber de mis poderes también sabia los de mis hermanos, así que no pude evitar sisearle

_"Oh parece que ya se quien es, -se dirigió a mi – tranquilo muchacho , tranquilo"_- y soltó una sonrisa burlona

Yo le respondí con una sarta de maldiciones (ni siquiera yo sabia que conocía tantos, en el fondo agradecí tener a Rosalie como hermana), el resto de la clase no me pude relajar nada y deje que Jasper hiciera todo el trabajo. El tipo seguía pensando en Bella , pero no con matarla , si no que en vez de eso le daría la alternativa de convertirla y que fuera su pareja, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano, que mandaba olas de tranquilidad me le hubiera abalanzado en ese mismo instante, lo bueno es que la clase estaba por terminar y lo único que quería hacer era tomar a Bella en brazos y salir de ahí, y alejarla de ese maldito.

-muy bien chicos, dejemos esto por hoy, mañana continuaremos-genial el profesor dio por terminada la clase

-Alice- dije-_"lo se Edward la voy a cuidar, además todavía no ha tomado una decisión, no te preocupes, ok"_

-gracias-

-¿qué pasa Edward?, tantas emociones me confunden-mi pobre hermano parecía que iba explotar

-cuando estemos solos, ok?, aunque estoy seguro de que Alice te adelantara varias cosas, por ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer- dije mirando hacia Bella

Pero que rayos estaba haciendo ese maldito Vulturi...


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociendo a los cullen**

**Bella pov**

Wow realmente me costó concentrarme en el trabajo de la clase, si el novio de Alice era bien parecido, su hermano era guapísimo y el chico nuevo también, parecían estrellas de cine. Gracias a dios el profesor dio por terminada la clase y me dispuse a salir lo antes posible, pues eh de admitir que quería escapar de Alice esa niña me había interrogado casi toda la clase!!!, cosas como que donde compraba mi ropa, que por que no estaba más ala a moda y así, no se suponía que ella me conocía? O al menos eso pensaba yo… y de la nada me tropecé, chocando así con un compañero de clase y tumbándole sus cosas "eso me pasa por venir pensando en tonterías y no poner atención a lo que hago"-pensé

-lo lamento, venia distra…ida- me disculpe, pero wow!! Sorpresa el chico con el que choque era nada menos que Jaydeen, rayos podría ser más torpe? Y como siempre mis mejillas delataron mi vergüenza

-no hay cuidado, de hecho siempre es un placer tener este tipo de accidentes- me sonrió y como si fuera posible mis mejillas se volvieron más rojas y mi corazón latía como loco

-es lindo ver cómo te sonrojas- y acaricio mi mejillas, wow si que estaba frio, pero realmente no me incomodo ni su temperatura ni su roce

-Bella estas bien?-bendita seas Alice

-Emm, si solo me tropecé con Jaydeen-que bueno que llego sino estoy segura de que hubiera comenzado a hiperventilar

-oh bueno que te parece si nos vamos a la siguiente clase? También la tenemos juntas

-claro… eh? Lo lamento de verdad-le dije al chico despidiéndome de el  
-fue un placer, Bella –el modo en que dijo mi nombre hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo

De camino a la siguiente clase no me había dado cuenta que veníamos acompañadas por el novio y hermano de Alice, este último no me quitaba la mirada de encima era una mirada en la que me podía perder fácilmente se veía dulzura, tristeza, añoranza, deseo, pero también estaba llena de furia, rabia, frustración, duda y ¿odio?, el sentir esta mirada me trajo un sentimiento de deja vú muy extraño.

Genial!! Y como si esto pudiera ser mejor(nótese el sarcasmo) lo primero que vi al entrar al salón , fue a Jaydeen sentado casi al final de la fila sonriéndome y haciendo una seña con su mano indicando el asiento vacío a su lado, acaso me estaba pidiendo que me fuera a sentar con él?? Mire hacia todos lados para ver di no era a otra persona a la que se dirigía pero con lo que me encontré fue a unos Cullen con cara de pocos amigos, fulminando al chico con la mirada, fuera de eso parecía estar dirigiéndose a mi.

Me gire hacia Alice y le prometí sentarme con ella la próxima clase, me hizo un puchero (algo muy gracioso en verdad) y asintió, en cambio su hermano parecía realmente enojado de que me fuera a sentar con otra persona y casi me pareció escuchar una maldición en dirección a Jaydeen incluso parecía que quería arrastrarme fuera del salón con tal de que no me acercara a él, les si una sonrisa y me fui hacia donde Jaydeen

-hola Bella, mira te guarde un asiento, aunque no sabía que tendríamos la mis clase, pero lo deseaba-

-hola Jay, gracias- en eso paso Edward Cullen por un lado y soltó un bufido, lo mire sorprendida y Jaydeen se limito a sonreír

-parece que no le caigo bien a tu novio-

-mmm?.. Perdón?, no, no, el no es mi … no ...no- ni siquiera podía decir la palabra "_novio_" la sola idea me hacía sentir extraña

-no?- parecía confundido-¿desde hace cuanto conoces a los Cullen?

-mmm… desde ayer que iniciamos las clases, por qué?

-desde ayer? Eso no puede ser posible-pero que le pasa?, después de eso dijo puras incoherencias aunque más parecía estar hablando consigo mismo

-oye estas bien-pregunte

-ehh? O si, sí claro, lo siento lo que pasa es que pensé que los conocías hace más tiempo por la forma en que te tratan

-si Alice es muy agradable, solo tenemos dos días de conocernos y me trata como a una hermana-y era cierto, Alice me trataba con la confianza que se trata a una persona que conoces de hace años

-por cierto hablando de conocer, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente… Jaydeen Vulturi, un placer-al darle mi mano para estrecharla este la tomo y la beso como un caballero y provocó en mi una risita tonta

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella, por cierto no te molesta que te llame Jay?-le pregunte pues hizo una mueca cuando le salude así

-bueno , la verdad, siento como si le hablaran a un perro así-de la mesa de los Cullen se oyeron risitas ahogadas, los mire confusa- pero viniendo de ti todo me suena a gloria –mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo escarlata que no pude evitar, pero un golpe seguido de una maldición me distrajo, no supe de donde vino el sonido, solo vi a un Edward salir colérico de la habitación seguido del novio de Alice, esta última se tapaba la boca escondiendo lo que supuse era una sonrisa

-Y dime de dónde eres Jaydeen? Porque no pareces de aquí-

-de Italia, me vine de intercambio pues quería conocer las costumbres de america, el país de las oportunidades- dijo con una sonrisa

-y tú?

-de Forks-dije con naturalidad

-Forks?-repitió el

Pase la mayor parte de la clase contándole mi vida en Forks, al menos de la que recordaba y se vio muy interesado y aun más interesado cuando le platique sobre mi accidente y mi pérdida de memoria.  
La otra parte de la clase estuve al pendiente de la puerta para saber en qué momento regresaban el hermano y novio de Alice pero nunca aparecieron. No entendía por qué me importaba tanto.

Las siguientes clases fueron menos incomodas-solo un poco menos- ya que como había prometido me senté junto a Alice, pero no contaba con que Jaydeen se sentaría a un costado mío, quedando yo en medio de ambos, ignorándose mutuamente pero demandando mi atención, y así fueron todas las clases restantes.  
Dónde está tu licántropo favorito cuando lo necesitas? Porque ahora que me hubiera caído de maravillas que Jake me sacara de este embrollo, ni siquiera se paro por los alrededores de mi facultad, en varias ocasiones estuve tentada para que fuese por mí, pero no tuve un minuto libre. Al termino de este extraño día me sentía realmente aliviada, me había escapado de mis dos nuevos amigos –como? ni yo misma lo sé-solo quería ir por Jake e irnos al dormitorio para descansar.

Con lo que no me esperaba encontrarme era con un Jacob enojado y gritándole a una hermosa chica rubia despampanante en medio del campus.

-entiéndelo Elle Woods (n/a: legalmente rubia) de ninguna manera voy a ir al castillo DraCullen

-mira Rex (n/a: comisario Rex-es un perro actor-), si quieres reprobar allá tu, o qué lugar propones, tu dormitorio compartido?, ay cariño oye me bien es en mi casa o repruebas tú decides- vaya la chica sí que sabía de sarcasmo, se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a retirar

-por lo menos va a ver comida para mí?-la detuvo mi amigo

-claro, tenemos 15 kg de pedigree esperándote- esto realmente no lo entendía

-mira rubiecita…- Jake comenzó a temblar, esa era mi señal para entrar

-Jake!!!-le llame- que sucede aquí?

-oh… nada Bell's- se tranquilizo –solo estábamos discutiendo sobre el lugar para hacer una tarea.

-Bueno Jake, espero que no sea en el dormitorio, porque recuerda que estamos re decorando-claro incluso había sido idea de él, según porque el dormitorio necesitaba un toque masculino, y quería cambiar el color del dormitorio, el sus ínfulas de macho alfa

-Ja, lo ves _Jake_, será en mi casa- dijo la chica con inocencia fingida- hasta Bella está de acuerdo

-y por la comida no se preocupen, yo me asegurare de que tengan que comer- de donde salió Alice-

-lo ves Jake…. Espera un momento como que "_tengan_" si yo no voy- resongue  
-o claro que si ya que no te voy a dejar sola en el dormitorio-ahora se ponía a sobreprotegerme?!?!?!?!!?!

-oye Rose, ya estamos todos esperándote-las mire confundida, ahora que las veía juntas eran muy parecidas, el mimo color de ojos y de piel… -oh Bella esta es mi hermana y cuñada Rosalie Hale, es la gemela de Jazz y novia de mi hermano

Novia???!!!, bueno acaso esperaba que Edward fuera soltero, por dios era obvio que no… un momento porque me pongo así por esta noticia si apenas lo conozco de unas horas

-ok, vamonos Alice sino Emmet es capas de hacer una tontería-

-Emmet?-pregunte

-Si, Emmet por que?-

-Que no es Edward?

-¿qué? Edward?!!! Agh. No claro que no- dijo la rubia

-Bella, Emmet es mi otro hermano...-dijo Alice riéndose- bueno mejor nosotras nos vamos, los esperamos esta tarde –y así se fueron entre risitas

Íbamos de camino a la casa Cullen en el auto de Jake ya que mi vieja camioneta había dado su ultimo suspiro el verano pasado , Jake dijo que había sido muerte por causas naturales y no había querido otro carro por eso andaba en al carro de mi amigo, y hablando de el ,parecía energúmeno iba haciendo berrinche por todo el camino , al parecer no le hizo ninguna gracia el tener que ir a la casa de esa chica.  
Al dar vuelta la esquina no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos una casa blanca enorme con árboles alrededor de ella, un garage enorme , lo suficientemente grande como para 5 autos, era hermosísima con grandes ventanales en ambos pisos

Incluso antes de poner un pie en el piso Alice ya había llegado a saludarme mas emocionada de lo común, Jake solo se limitaba a examinar cada parte de la casa en el momento en el que Alice me estaba remolcando hacia adentro sentí la manaza de Jake rodear mi cintura, deteniéndome al instante, lo mire confundida pero el tenia la vista fija en un punto de la puerta, me gire siguiendo la dirección de su mirada pero solo se encontraba el hermano de Alice, no entendía el por que de su comportamiento.

Entre a la casa con Jake pegado a mi costado, Edward seno dejaba de mirar la mano de Jake alrededor de mi cintura, veía sorprendido por la manera en que mi amigo me sostenía, una carcajada estruendosa capto mi atención, era un chico de cabello castaño-casi negro– chino, muy alto, y con grandes e impresionantes músculos, hubiera sido realmente intimidante de no ser por la enorme sonrisa que tenia en el rostro

-Bella!!!!-dijo mi nombre muy emocionado y se abalanzó hacia mi, logrando que el amarre de Jake se deshiciera, y me levanto al aire dándome vueltas, parecía realmente emocionado

-Emmet bájala ya, Bella este es mi otro hermano , es muy cariñoso y efusivo bueno... es mi hermano-y eso explicaba bastante

-Mu... mucho ...gusto-dije algo sofocada-y también mariada- por el abrazo que me dio este chico

-Y ellos son nuestros padres Esme y Carslie Cullen –wow!! Son realmente hermosos y jóvenes, esperen un momento no íbamos a ir a la casa de Rosalie??

-Oh bella no sabes el gusto que nos da tenerte en esta casa- Esme me abrazo cuando le iba a saludar yo-

-Cariñosa, maternal, emocional, es mi mamá-dijo Alice justificando a Esme

-Alice –esta le reprendió

-Muchísimas gracias por recibirnos, espero no seamos mucha molestia-busque a Jake para que saludara a nuestros anfitriones pero lo encontré mirando retadoramente a Edward y este de la misma manera

-Jake!!!!- le regañe, -pues por el estaba ahí y ahora me dejaba sola? Claro que no- reacciono y se situó a mi lado

-Te tienen bien entrenado, buen chico- dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras, era evidente que no se llevaban bien

-Rosalie –le reprendió Carslie

-Lo siento papá, hola Bella-¿papá?

-Estoy confundida, que no iba a ser en casa de Rosalie ¿

-Sí

-Bueno entonces que hacemos en la casa Cullen?

-Es que Rosalie y Jasper viven aquí- dijo Alice restándole importancia

-Viven juntos???!!!!!

-Sip

-Wow ...oh no me malinterpreten por favor es solo que es ..... nuevo para mi

-No te preocupes cariño, veras yo no puedo tener hijos y bueno pues Carslie y yo decidimos adoptar a Edward, Alice y Emmet, y Rosalie y Jasper son mis sobrinos nos hicimos cargo de ellos después de que sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente, así que también los veo como mis hijos-

-Wow- se que la palabra no decía mucho pero fue todo lo que pude decir ante la acción tan noble y desinteresada de ellos, no pensé que existieran todavía personas tan buenas y generosas como ellos

-Basta ya de presentaciones, me parece que Rose y Jacob tienen que iniciar su tarea sino no la van a terminar a tiempo-asentí

-Bien!! Bella vamos tengo todo organizado para una tarde de chicas-me dijo Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo

-Que!!!!! NO, Bella va para donde yo vaya-

-Jake , yo solo te estorbaría-

-Bell´s sabes que nunca me estorbarías

-Además me aburriría y no podría aportar nada a tu tarea

-Listo, Rosalie tu y Jacob vayan al estudio de Carslie ,Jacob deje bocadillos en la mesa por si te da hambre, Bella vamos a mi recamara- y fue así que a tropezones fui siguiendo al pequeño monstruillo

Tenia ya media hora de tortura, nunca había sido fan de las compras y mucho menos de la moda, pero para se una persona tan chiquita realmente era imparable, Alice me hizo probarme docenas de prendas que tenia en su closet-que para ser honesta parecía un pequeño mall, abarcaba la mitad de su habitación que ya de por si era enorme- haciendo así un pequeño desfile de modas, me hizo caminar con zapatos que parecían trampas mortales, me maquilló y peino tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, vestidos, faldas, blusas, pantalones... de todo me había probado, Alice tenia demasiada, mucha ropa y toda nueva incluso había unas con las etiquetas puestas  
-mira bella lo que encontré -oh no aquí vamos otra ves

-Alice , necesito un respiro- suplique

-Alice , por que no le traes a Bella un refrigerio, seguro tiene mucha hambre

-Gracias-le dije a Esme y mi estomago gruño secundado mi opinión

-Ok, pero Bella .. cuando regrese te quiero ver puesto esto- dicto y señalo un vestido de cóctel!!!

-Alice y esto para que?-pregunte horrorizada, pero la pequeñita había salido de la habitación

-Discúlpala, casi no tiene amigas, pero cuando encuentra a una la trata como "Barbie a tu tamaño"- ambas reímos

-Mejor me cambio antes de que suba-

Ahora me encontraba en el enorme baño de Alice, probándome el bendito vestido de cóctel, pero ohh sorpresa tenia un inconveniente, no podía cerrarme el cierre del vestido ya que se encontraba en la parte baja de la espalda, así que salí para pedirle ayuda a Esme, cuando entro Alice con una bandeja llena de comida y de tras de ella se encontraba Edward, en cuanto me miro se le pusieron los ojos como plato y abrió la boca, ahí estaba yo a medio vestir con la espalda desnuda, me puse completamente roja como tomate, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba muy nerviosa de que me viera así, mire a Alice y estaba que se partía de la risa,-yo no le encontraba nada gracioso a esta situación-Esme la miro feo y se compuso de inmediato

-Edward, Edward? Edward??- lo llamo Esme pero este parecía estar embobado mirándome

-Anthony!!!!!- Esme casi le grito , pero solo así volteo hacia ella

-corazón por qué no vas con tus hermanos aya a bajo?-al parecer Esme se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo

-Es que no me hacen caso, están muy ocupados con el Wii de Emmet, y no me dejan jugar –dijo el agachando la mirada

-Ven cariño vamos , yo les voy a decir que te dejen jugar-

-Es que no van a querer-awww que lindo se veía haciendo pucheros

-Ven vas a ver que si , yo los voy a convencer –y lo saco de la habitación tomándolo por los hombros igual que a un niño de 4 años

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESTUDIO

**Jacob pov**

Maldita sea esta casa apesta a sanguijuelas agh!!!!, pero no me puedo, pero no me puedo desconcentrar necesito estar al pendiente de bella no me daba buena espina ese pequeño troll .  
-Hey fido! Ya terminaste tu parte de la investigación?

-Eh, que? Hay que si ya terminaste la parte que te toco investigar?

-No molestes….oye estoy aburrido porque no mejor te cantas una canción de esas tuyas Abelardo (n/a: plaza sésamo el pájaro grande amarillo)

-Maldito perro…. – pero un golpe capto mi atención y deje de ponerle atención

-Hey !!- Me llamo la rubia chasqueando los dedos -

-Ella está mejor que cuando tu estas cerca

-Oh si claro, como si yo la deje abandonada a su suerte en un bosque solitario

-Tú no sabes nada, y mejor cállate

-Claro que si, se que la dejo y sé que le costó mucho recuperarse de eso

-Tú no sabes las razones que tuvo mi hermano para hacerlo

-Ni me interesan, lo que me importa son los hechos y es un hecho que no voy a  
permitir que ese se le vuelva a acercar, y ten aquí está mi parte del trabajo

-Bella es hora de irnos !!!!!

* * *

**chicas espero que les guste este capitulo, la continuacion la subo en la semana.**

**gracias por sus reviews de verdad no saben cuan feliz me hace leerlas , son pokitas pero con esas me basta para seguir continuando la historia**

**bueno chicas nos vemos luego pero no sin antes decirles ¡FELICIDADES MAMÁ! felicidades a las mamis de mexico y todo el mundo jajaja, espero que se la pasen muy bien **

**nos estamos leyendo bye**

** reviews todos los que la leen si no ? ps no la sigo (mua jajajaja)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una tarde inolvidable**

**EDWAR POV**

-Anthony!!!!!- Esme me saco de mis pensamientos  
-corazón por qué no vas con tus hermanos haya a bajo?-creo que ella quería deshacerse de mi  
-Es que no me hacen caso, están muy ocupados con el Wii de Emmet , y no me dejan jugar –  
-Ven cariño vamos , yo les voy a decir que te dejen jugar-iba a hacerme salir de ahí a como diera lugar  
-Es que no van a querer-hice un puchero tratando de imitar a Alice, pero no funciono  
-Ven vas a ver que sí , yo los voy a convencer –

Esme me estaba tratando como si fuera un niño chiquito y no un adulto de casi 100 años, pero eh de admitir que si no me hubiera sacado no me hubiera aguantado las ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla y por las visiones de Alice, sabía que no iba a quedar en eso.

-Esme…-comencé pero me interrumpió

-Cariño, lo lamento pero la estabas poniendo nerviosa, si te hubieras quedado su corazón no hubiera resistido, oíste como le latía

-Gracias mama!!- sabia que le gustaba que le dijéramos así

-Por nada cariño, ahora vamos con tus hermanos

-Chicos, porque no dejan que Edward se distraiga un poco con ustedes, déjenlo jugar

-Ahí no maa, el siempre nos lee la mente y hace trampa- Emmet y sus berrinches

-Claro que nooo!!- me defendí

-Claro que siiiii!

-Que nooo- claramente me estaba enojando y todo gracias a jazz que disfrutaba del espectáculo

-Que siii

-Niños, jazz por favor hijo limítate a no jugar con las emociones, si cariño?

-Lo lamento Esme

-Bueno voy a estar arriba con las chicas, cuidando a bella de Alice-"_y Edward nada de espiar mientras estamos con Bella_" se fue guiñándome un ojo

-Hey Eddy, porque te sacaron –" _de seguro que la vista era muy buena_" – y un montón de imágenes de Bella con ropa diminuta y muy provocativa me empezaron a bombardear, y no lo pude evitar fue algo mas fuerte tomar sangre

-Emmet!!! Pedazo de….. te puedo leer la mente- le dije mientras le solté un zapotazo de esos que nada más se les da a los hermanos metiches y entrometidos y fue a estrellarse contra la pared cayendo sobre una mesa

-Chicos, nooo , ayy, es la favorita de Esme, pobre mesa murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, fue fiel mientras duro-dijo Carslie recién entraba a la casa

- Que sucede? -genial ya llego Esme- EMMET, EDWAR, JASPER, que hicieron? Ustedes pequeños demonios, porque no me extraña, siempre por sus juegos acaban terminando con mi casa- dijo señalándonos a mí y a Emmet

-Y tu Jasper, pequeño manipulador, abusando de ya sabes que lo utilizas para tu diversión

-Lo sentimos maaa!!!- dijimos los tres con cara de cachorros apaleados tratando de suavizarla

-Maaa? Mangos , ni piensen que con eso me van a comprar, estoy muy decepcionada pensé que ya estaban lo suficiente grandecitos para ser responsables de sus actos, pero como veo que no van a estar castigados por 1 semana haciendo todas las tareas del hogar

-Perooo!!!

-Nada

-Carslie- lo buscamos en busca de su apoyo casi suplicándolo

-Carslie nada, si su padre se mete también le va a tocar- en eso Esme miro a  
papa amenazadoramente- y no va a ser una, sino dos semanas para todos!!!

-Aaaah, lo siento chicos están solos, hola cariño ya llegue, ¡hogar dulce hogar!

-Bella!!, es hora de irnos- dijo Jake saliendo del despacho y marchándose enseguida con bella de la mano

-" _maldito perro como se atreve, pero ya verá mañana le va a amanecer una sorpresita_"

Rosalie estaba furiosa y en su mente pasaban infinidad de posibles torturas quele podía aplicar a ese can, unas cuantas no me agradaban pero otras eran realmente buenas, hasta que se decidió por una, la mire y solo sonreí para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero tendríamos que esperar casi hasta media noche para poder llevar a cabo nuestros maléficos planes jajajajaj (risa macabra) (ok me exalté)

* * *

**adelanto del proximo capitulo**

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo sentados en la rama de un árbol esperando a ver la reacción que tenía el chucho ese al ver nuestra sorpresita.......

**chicas como les va?????? jajaja les prometo que lo que viene va a estar buenisimo **

**niñas les recuerdo amis leectoras que please dejen reviews para saber lo que piensan de la historia, se aceptan, sugerencias, reclamos ,felicitaciones, jitomatasos, dudas, advertencias de muerte , jajajajajajaja lo que sea pero quiero saber la opinion que tienen acerca dde la historia**


	9. Consecuencias

A la mañana siguiente nos encontrábamos Rosalie y yo sentados en la rama de un árbol esperando ver la reacción que tenía el chucho ese al ver nuestro regalito

-Genial justo hoy se te ocurre tener una pesadilla Bell's

-Oye lo siento, pero no lo puedo controlar, además no fue una pesadilla, fue un  
sueño extraño pero lindo

-Oh si? Entonces porque gritabas "no por favor no"

-En serio?

-Sí , bueno mejor ya súbete que vamos tarde a clases por culpa de tu NO-PESADILLA

Ambos se subieron al pequeño Volkswagen rabit y cuando giro la llave para encenderlo no sucedió nada, el tal Jacob se bajo para revisar su auto y sorpresa!!!! El cilindro maestro había desaparecido y por lo que me dijo Rosalie esa pieza es muy difícil de conseguir

Yo le estaba contando la escena a Rose y diciéndole lo que estaba pensando el lobo ese

"el lobo espiro aire con fuerza-_Aquí huele a peróxido, maldita peliteñida!!!!_-y dio un manotazo al cofre"

-que sucede Jake?

-nada linda solo que esta mañana haremos ejercicio obligatorio-"_si quiere guerra, guerra va a tener_"

No lo aguantamos mas Rose y yo estábamos atacados de la risa

-Bien hermana lo hicimos-dije levantando la mano para chocarla

-Power Cullen- dijo chocándola

Vimos salir al lobo y a Bella dirigiéndose hacia sus facultades-la verdad es que no quería que mi Bella se fuera caminando , pero ya haría algo- cuando dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, mi teléfono sonó y un carro derrapo deteniéndose a un costado de Bella, abrí mi celular sin dejar de mirar la escena

-_Felicidades Edward, le diste la oportunidad de acercarse a ella_

Y entonces lo oí, era ese maldito del Vulturi y le estaba preguntando a Bella, MI Bella que si no quería que la llevara, estaba furioso, me deje llevar por los impulsos, pero Rose fue más rápida y me agarro por los hombro impidiéndome lanzármele y me arrastro hasta estar lejos muy lejos, de no ser por ella no se qué hubiera pasado

**Bella pov**

Estaba en una habitación oscura, escasamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal que tenía enfrente, no sabía dónde estaba pero me sentía de una forma extraña , segura, una silueta apareció de entre las sombras, rodeándome la cintura con sus manos y acercándome más a él, de un solo movimiento me volteo para quedar frente a frente pero aun así no puedo identificar quien es, pero me besa, me besa de una forma que debería de ser ilegal, con tanta ternura y pasión y como sellando su beso recorrió mi labio inferior con su lengua helada como el hielo, acto seguido se alejo de mi yo lo intento aferrarme a el pero ya esta demasiado lejos de mi, corro y corro intentando alcanzarlo, pero no me puedo mover de mi lugar en cambio el solo se alejaba mas y mas de mi, mientras yo le gritaba que no se fuera .

Me levante agitada al mirar alrededor me encontré con un Jacob parado en mi puerta, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-lo lamento Jake – me disculpe y su rostro se relajo

-no importa, de igual manera no podía dormir- sabia que no era cierto Jake  
dormía como un oso invernando

-lo siento- le repetí- es que tuve un sueño extraño

-mmm, quieres que me quede contigo a dormir?

-....- no lo quería admitir pero de verdad necesitaba a mi amigo, el sueño me había alterado todos mis sentidos-

-ok, lo tomare como un si..., deja voy por mi... almohada- enarque una ceja incrédula, sabia perfectamente que iba por su perrito de peluche "DJ"

-Isabella Swan, si esta es una trampa para engatusarme y poder tenerme en tu cama te aseguro que te va a costar- dijo cuando volvió de su habitación

-Jake!!!!!-y ambos reímos, sabia que Jake en algún momento quiso algo mas que mi amistad, pero lo dejo por la paz cuando le dije que yo solo lo quería como un hermano y no volvió a tocar el tema, pienso que al fin me ve como solo eso, una amiga casi hermana.

-Así que fuiste por tu almohada???- le pregunte viendo a DJ

-Ok DJ dile buenas noches a tu tía Bella

-Sabes Jake creo que dormiría mejor si me prestaras a DJ por esta noche

-Noo, he notado que cuando no esta conmigo, no puede dormir bien, verdad pequeño?- le pregunto a su peluche y lo abrazo yo solo me rei

Y así paso la noche, yo tarde un poco en conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero Jake en cuanto toco la almohada empezó a roncar.  
Ala mañana siguiente Jake me culpaba por haberse quedado dormido

-Genial justo hoy se te ocurre tener una pesadilla Bell's- por que me echaba la culpa de que tuviera un sueño tan pesado y no oyera el despertador

-Oye lo siento, pero no lo puedo controlar, además no fue una pesadilla, fue un sueño extraño pero lindo

-Oh si? Entonces porque gritabas "no por favor no"- eso si que no lo sabia

-En serio?

-Sí , bueno mejor ya súbete que vamos tarde a clases por culpa de tu NO-PESADILLA

Nos subimos a su auto para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases, pero algo le sucedía al carro que no arranco, y Jake se bajo a revisarlo

-que sucede Jake?- le pregunte cuando oí que pegaba un manotazo al cofre

-nada linda solo que esta mañana haremos ejercicio obligatorio-dijo muy molesto

Salí resignada a que tendría que hacer mi recorrido a pie, no es que no me gustara pero había casi 4 kilómetros de distancia y estoy casi segura de que no la iba a librar sin caerme, Jake tampoco iba muy contento que digamos de hecho iba diciendo montón de maldiciones, cuando le iba a preguntar por que tanto enojo, un carro derrapo muy cerca de mi y se detuvo

-hey!!! Bella-dijo el conductor de un jaguar plateado

-hola- dije asomándome para saber quien era y ohh sorpresa era Jaydeen!!!

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora

-Que haces aquí?- genial bella , ves a un tipo guapo y solo se te ocurre preguntas eso

-Bueno es el camino mas corto para la facultad y te vi que ibas caminando así que me dije "por que no le das un aventón a Bella

-Oh es muy...-le estaba agradeciendo a Jaydeen mientras abría la puerta del coche cuándo una mano me detuvo  
-Al único que le van a dar un aventón aquí es a otro..., Bella por que no puedes tener otro tipo de amigos!!!-me reprocho

* * *

**bueno chicas antes que nada gracias por su apoyo y aqui les dejo la pequeña bromita que le hicieron a Jake estos condenados vampiritos jajajajajaja dejen muchas reviews.**

**dudas,comentarios, sugerencias todo es bien recibido ok **


	10. Tiempo

**Bella pov**

Y ahora que le pasa a este? Quien se cree para decirme a quienes hablarle

-Jake que haces?

-Por que no nos presentas linda- dijo con un tono inocente, algo se traía entre manos, entrecerré los ojos y lo mire dudosa

-Hola soy Jacob Black- se presento al no ver ningún signo de que yo lo aria  
Vi a Jaydeen tensarse y apretar el volante del auto, pero se relajo al instante

-Black? De los Black de la reserva "la Push" en la península de Olympic?

-Si los mismos- que raro como es que sabia de ellos?

-Sí...., hemos oído de ustedes en Italia- bah!! Nunca creí que la Push fuera tan famosa

-Me da gusto que sepas quienes somos- en su vos había un claro tono de amenaza, pero que le pasa a Jake, todavía que su reserva es conocida en Italia y se pone a ser grosero

-Relájate que no vengo por eso.., si no por otro asunto

-Si pero ese otro asunto también tiene que ver conmigo- ya me canse!!!

-No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando y se nos esta haciendo tarde , nos vamos?- me estaba desesperando

-Vamonos, pero disculpa muchacho- se dirigió a Jake- y como le vamos a hacer contigo si solo hay DOS asientos-

-Nahh!!, yo me arreglo sonde sea, haber Bella yo en medio que quiero ir a la do de mi nuevo amigo- me aventó a un lado para poderse adelantar al carro y se metió en el, aun no supe como, pero el animalon de casi dos metros que es Jake cupo ahí –como te llamas?

-Jaydeen- dijo secamente y tapándose la nariz  
El trayecto fue un silencio incomodo, mas parte Jake iba casi encima mío al parecer no quería ir encima de la palanca , llegamos en cuestión de minutos al a facultad de literatura, Jake estaba algo reacio a irse y dejarme con Jaydeen a solas, pero se la hacia tarde así que no tuvo de otra.

En cuanto se fue vi que se topaba con Alice y se me figuro ver que le decía algo pero no estaba segura, ella venia con una carita que le partía el corazón a cualquiera.  
-Alice que te pasa- la verdad no me gustaba verla con esa cara

-Nada, es que voy a estar solita todo el día por que Jazz se quedo con Edward

-No Alice no te preocupes, yo voy a estar contigo, vas a estar sola- aria cualquier cosa por no verla triste

-De verdad!!!!!-me grito cambiando drásticamente su estado de humor- ay que bueno Bella por que fíjate que voy de compras hoy

-Alice- dije con fastidio, como era posible que teniendo tanta ropa aun quisiera comparar mas?-mmmm y por cierto por que se tuvo que quedar Jasper con Edward?- pregunte con fingido desinterés

-Oh es que no se sentía bien, algo le cayo MAL- me pareció que por un segundo miro a Jaydeen con fastidio

-Ah- no sabia que mas decir, no era normal que le dijeras a una amiga "ay que lastima que no viniera tu hermano hoy, por que de verdad que moría por verlo"claro que noo! Además no era normal ya que lo conocía de apenas unos días.

-Vamos Bella- Alice me tomo del brazo para que la siguiera

-Espera falta Jaydeen – lo mire para que nos acompañase y Alice resoplo, tendría que hablar con ella no me gustaba que tratase así alas personas además los dos eran mis compañeros de clase y también mis nuevos amigos y no quería que se peleasen

-Bella te importaría si me voy un momento es que deje un asunto pendiente- sonrió de manera muy seductora no pude hacer otra cosas mas que asentir, pero por que me daba explicaciones? Bueno no importa... o eso creo

-No a ella no le importa – dijo Alice corriéndolo- ándale Bella vamos!!

El resto del día paso sin precedentes, Jaydeen no regreso al principio me preocupo pero me mando un mensaje diciendo que lo vería mañana, así que lo deje por la paz, al final de las clases fui con Jake para decirle que me iba con Alice de compras, se sorprendió mucho por que nunca a sido un secreto la aversión que tengo a las compras y a la moda, pero no dijo nada y eso que pensé que se pondría de sobre protector como en la mañana pero no lo hizo.

En el centro comercial Alice me arrastraba a todas las tiendas y hacia que me probara muchas prendas – que acaso no le bastaba con lo que me probé ayer?- y todas en tonalidades azules, el color realmente me quedaba bien pero por alguna razón inexplicable no me gustaba, me ponía melancólica, extraño lo sé pero es así.  
Cuando estábamos en Dolce & Gabbana –eso lo supe por el enorme letrero de la entrada- Alice estaba encantada con la nueva colección, parecía ser su tienda favorita, yo estaba observando unos jeans muy lindo,- que no me gustaran las compras no significa que no me compre debes en cuando algo que me guste-, mientras Alice se probaba un vestido para sorprender a su novio, pero en cuanto tome la etiqueta para ver el precio....MADRE SANTA!!!!!!!!!!! Pues que hacen estos pantalones, acaso son contra la mugre, se ponen solitos? 1500 dl !!! No lo valían un par de jeans.

Ya habíamos recorrido 12 tiendas, llevábamos 20 bolsas y Alice había gastado no sé cuantos – ni quería saber- miles de dólares solo para mi, le rogué y le rogué a Alice que no lo hiciera pero a ese pequeño diablillo no hay quien le gane así que llegue a mi dormitorio con demasiadas bolsas llenas de ropa nueva.

Jake paso no se cuanto tiempo burlándose de mí pero seso las bromas en cuanto se vio amenazado DJ, ya era tarde e inusualmente Jake seguía despierto, no le tome importancia yo estaba muerta después de una tarde de locos, lo único que quería era dormir. Mañana seria un nuevo día

Estaba acostada en mi habitación de forks, pero no estaba sola otra vez esa silueta de cuerpo perfecto estaba conmigo acostado junto a mí en mi cama, yo estaba plácidamente dormida acorrucada sobre su pecho , tenía la sensación más placentera de este mundo junto aquel ser perfecto de rostro desconocido, su olor era lo más delicioso que había olido, su cuerpo era duro y frió pero yo sentía que estaba en el paraíso, este pasaba su mano sobre mi cabello y mi espalda acariciándola de forma amorosa, dejando una sensación de cosquilleo sobre mi piel cuando su mano me tocaba, me sonreía, pero algo cambio, endureció su rostro lo sentí ya que no le podía ver y su mano también seso sus caricias y se levanto bruscamente, en el momento que se levanto me sentí muy desamparada como una niña pequeña, me levante mirándolo, quería que regresara donde estaba ,le quise tomar de la mano para sentarlo junto a mí, lo necesitaba tanto, pero se libero de golpe de mi agarre y algo que no imaginaba paso

-ya no te amo, nunca lo hice

Sus palabras me llenaron de dolor de una sensación de vacío inmensa, no sabía exactamente por qué me lo decía solo sabía que me dolía comencé a llamarlo no quería que se fuera y me dejase aquí sola, pero me ignoro y desapareció como la noche pasada dejándome hecha un nudo de sentimientos y llorando.

Desperté en mi cama llorando ese sueño había sido muy real para mí y la ausencia de ese ser me dolió muchísimo no pude ni quise dejar de llorar, necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma entonces oí a alguien que carraspeaba, vi a mi amigo con una almohada debajo de un brazo y del otro lado a DJ y una cobija, sentó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra me abrazo y solo sirvió para que llorara aun mas.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero desperté en la esquina de mi cama con la pierna de Jake encima de mí y su mano sobre mi rostro me hubiera dado mucha risa si no fuera porque la temperatura de Jake siempre estaba mucho muy arriba de lo de un humano normal y su contacto me estaba quemando, me retorcí por toda la cama pero Jake estaba muy pesado y tuve que utilizar fuerza que no tenia para empujarlo pero como estaba en el borde de la cama lo único que paso fue que me caía de espaldas al suelo, las risas de Jake no se hicieron esperar, pero que no se supone que estaba dormido?

-Bueno que tu no estabas dormido?

-No, me desperté en cuanto te sentí retorcerte como lombriz de agua puerca en la cama

-Y por que no te quitaste de encima de mi?-pregunte furiosa y sabandome el golpe que me había dado

-Por que me estaba divirtiendo con todos tus intentos por salir de la cama- y se rió mas fuerte

-Animal- le insulte

Salí de mi habitación y me encamine hacia el cuarto de baño, claro no sin antes tropezarme unas dos veces con los botes de pintura que teníamos para la remodelación, desde lejos todavía se oían las risotadas de Jake burlándose de cada quejido de dolor que daba gracias a los golpes, finalmente llegue al baño y me metí a la ducha sin esperar el agua caliente, ahora necesitaba espabilarme y lo mejor era un baño con el agua fría.

Al terminar me enrede en mi toalla y salí para vestirme, tendría que estrenar la ropa que me regalo Alice ya que ayer me dijo casi me ordeno que es lo que me tendría que poner para ahora.  
Jake ya me esperaba en la sala para irnos decidí que en ves de los zapatos de tacón que me había dicho Alice utilizaría unos tenis para poder aguantar el camino a pie

-Vaya bella si que te ves guapa hoy, esa pequeña pixie si que sabe de moda , por fin vas a poder estar a la altura de un galanazo como yo

-Si claro- dije golpeándolo con un cojín que tenia cerca- ándale vámonos que como yo camino, seguro que llegamos mañana

-Que hoy no viene por nosotros tu amigo de ayer

-No lo creo

-Que lastima le iba a pedir que hoy me dejara conducir

-Jake!!!!!!

Otra vez salí resignada a que iba a caminar ,pero no contaba con encontrarme un bello auto plateado enfrente de mi edificio y mas a un sorprendente ver a Edward Cullen recargado en este como esperando a alguien

-Hola- dijo y sonrió de una manera que me corto la respiración

-Alice me dijo que no tenias como moverte y pues yo me ofrecí para poder llevarte-continua al ver que yo no podía hablar

-Gracias- fue lo único de lo que fui capaz de decir

-Pues vamonos- me dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto

-Ay gracias mira que eres caballeroso chico-dijo Jake adelantándose y sentándose en el que se suponía era mi lugar

-Otra vez Jake? Ayer te fuiste en medio de Jay y yo , o mejor dicho encima mío

-Si quieres ahora te puedes venir tu encima de mis piernas?- dijo "inocentemente" pero al parecer la broma no le cayo en gracia a Edward ya que miro a mi amigo de forma asesina

-Jake por favor y te prometo cocinarte un pastel de chocolate hoy por la tarde

-Mmmmm eso no es justo es chantaje

-De chocolate con jarabe de fresa!!!

-Ok , pero tu-dijo apuntando a Edward –las manos sobre el volante ok- puse los ojos en blanco

Jake salió para situarse en la parte trasera del volvo , según supe por el logotipo de la palanca. Antes de arrancar para irnos Edward se espero un rato , no supe para que solo supe que cuando el jaguar de Jaydeen se estaciono detrás de nosotros , Edward sonrió malvadamente y piso el acelerador a fondo.

Los días pasaron yo seguía en la incomoda situación de tener que dividirme en dos para estar con los Cullen y con Jake y Jay- increíblemente Jake estaba haciendo una relación de amistad con Jaydeen la verdad nunca lo imagine de el cuando le preguntaba solo se limitaba a decirme que era mas fácil con uno que con cinco-por las mañanas parecía una competencia de haber quien llevaba a Bella a clases , con cada día que pasaba mis conductores "_resignados_" llegaban mas y mas temprano para que yo me fuera con ellos hasta que un día parecía que ambos se habían quedado toda la noche fuera del edificio por que los dos estaban con sus carros estacionados y ellos apoyados sobre ellos cuando salí me los encontré en una guerra de miradas de odio, parecía que con quien decidiera irme ese día dependería toda mi vida así que opte por mejor irme caminado, aun recuerdo la cara de ambos al ver que los ignoraba por completo pasando de largo y seguía mi camino. Ese día se habían confabulado en mi contra ya que Jake decidió irse con Jaydeen y también milagrosamente ese día Alice le dio por irse con su hermano para poder "_acompañarme_", así que desde ese día decidí que me iría caminando después de todo 4Km. no eran muchos y como no quería tener problemas, era lo mejor.

Con las tareas, Jaydeen y los Cullen no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo Jake y yo para terminar de arreglar el dormitorio, la verdad es que estos últimos me trataban como una muñequita, Alice a pesar de que ya no me iba con ella y su hermano cada mañana pasaba para vestirme "a la moda" ya que según ella mi criterio de moda era del siglo pasado, con Emmet su hermano mayor la verdad es que me divertía muchísimo, se la pasaba haciéndome bromas claro pero lo mas divertido es cuando los dos le hacíamos bromas a Alice o a Jake , incluso ahora yo lo llamo hermano oso y el a mi hermanita humana, es un niño grande . pero a la que no le hace ni pizca de gracia es a su novia Rosalie me mira como si quisiera matarme aunque otras veces le sorprendo mirándome con añoranza, de Jasper .... bueno la verdad es que Jasper no hacia mucho contacto conmigo , pero algo me decía que de verdad le importaba y me quería de cierta forma, en verdad me sentía como en familia , así me lo hacían sentir todos ellos, Esme ... nunca había conocido a una persona tan buena y maternal como ella y Carslie ni hablar es una persona muy sabia y comprensiva .  
Con Jaydeen era todo muy diferente, me la pasaba también muy bien a su lado , disfrutando un buen libro bajo la sombra de una árbol en el campus, oyendo clásicos de los 80´s, comparando autores del siglo XVIII, en compañía de el era todo mas tranquilo , mas sencillo, podíamos estar en completo silencio y no por eso estar incómodos, en mas de una ocasión creí que Jay me pediría una cita ,pero nunca se atrevió.

De todo el tiempo que tengo en esta universidad nunca había tenido una sola cita y no por que no me lo pidieran si no por que no quería, honestamente no tenia ningún compañero que me llamara la atención, pero estoy segura de que si ahora me interesara alguno, de igual manera no me dejarían aceptar mis dos hermanos sobre protectores-como si no me bastara con Jake -entre Jasper, Jake y Emmet no dejaban que se acercara nadie, los pocos chicos que se atrevían a acercarse salían corriendo luego de unas palabritas con Emmet y Jake , Jasper solo se reía pero siempre permanecía cayado ante esas situaciones.  
Me causaba una gracia enorme verlos en ese plan.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando oí que tocaban la puerta desesperadamente, en mi recamara se encontraba Jake , se nos había hecho costumbre dormir juntos pues casi todos los días tenia sueños extraños o pesadillas .

-ve a abrir ratona –me dijo Jake medio dormido

-no , ve tu, que tal y es algún mounstro y me quiere atacar, tu eres el hombre del dormitorio así que te toca a ti-dije entre bostezos y la puerta parecía que la iban a tirar a golpes

-Bella se que están ahí , abre la puerta- la peculiar voz de Alice se hizo notar

-Ha, no te equivocaste mucho , en verdad ay un mounstro detrás de la puerta listo para atacar-dijo Jake entre risa mientras yo me disponía a abrir la puerta antes de que Alice la tirara

En cuanto abrí entro una Alice carga da de bolsas con papeles, entre otras cosas, detrás de ella venían Emmet y Jasper cargando unos botes de pintura y varias brochas y rodillos para pintar, hasta el ultimo venia un rezagado Edward junto con ¿Rosalie?

-Alice que es todo esto?- empecé una ves que todos estuvieron dentro

-Pues nada , como se que no han tenido tiempo de redecorar su dormitorio y  
como yo soy muy buena en esto pues vinimos a ayudarte.

-Por que tanto escándalo, no dejan dormir a gusto-dijo Jake saliendo de mi habitación, cuando lo vieron salir de ahí todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral

Todos se giraron a mirarme y yo solo me puse roja , acaso pensaban que yo?...con Jake? claro que no es como mi hermano indeseado que nunca quise y siempre tuve.

La mirada de Edward se endureció por completo y vi a Jacob sonriendo maliciosamente, Emmet y Jasper se pusieron a los costados de Edward como evitando que cometiera alguna barbaridad

-bueno ya que estamos todos por que no comenzamos con el trabajo, Jake por que no te vas por las tortas seguro tendremos hambre dentro de un momento...-comenzó Alice

-yo lo acompaño- dijo Edward

-no Edward te necesito aquí para que no ayudes a mover los muebles- dijo muy severa nunca la había visto en ese plan

* * *

**Que tal estamos chicas que les parecio este nuevo capitulo??? Jejeje espero ansiosa sus reviews no saben cuanto me alegra leerlas bueno por hoy es todo .**

**PD. Las invito a pasar a mi nueva historia es un poco subidita de tono pero igual va estar muy padre bye**


	11. Recuerdos

**los personajes de aqui le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyers pero la historia es mia y solo mia jajajaja **

**Jake pov**

Salí lo mas deprisa que pude del dormitorio, no tanto por el olor sino por que si iba a actuar tenia que hacerlo y hacerlo pronto, mientras caminaba por las "_tortas_" saque mi celular y comencé a marcar un numero que ya me sabia de memoria.

-que diablos hacer perro idiota- demonios maldita peggy

-que te parece que estoy haciendo- dije mientras seguía caminando y terminando de marcar

-suelta eso , esta es la oportunidad para mi hermano y no la vas a arruinar-me pare y la encare

-tu y quien mas me lo van a impedir

-yo sola me vasto

Trato de tomar mi celular pero lo quite de su alcance, era muchísimo mas grande que ella y no lo alcanzaba por lo tanto

-damelo!!!!-rugió

-no- lo mire retadoramente y acercando mi dedo hacia el botón de marcar

-no te atrevas scoby doo –me gruño

-claro que si –y apreté por fin el botón

La rubiecita me atacó en ese momento tratando de destruir el teléfono pero no lo podía alcanzar la verdad es que era muy divertido hacerla enojar

-¿bueno?- se oyó del otra lado de la línea

La rubia se detuvo al oír esa voz y me miro muy sorprendida

-a quien creías que iba a llamar?-susurre y me reí ante su expresión

-maldito- y volvió a su ataque pero con mayor fuerza

-¿Jake, eres tu?-

-Jaydeen amigo...- y en eso sentí que la sailoor moon me daba un manotazo y

rompía tres dedos de mi mano derecha

-Cullen... Bella.... ven....- y colgué , el dolor era muy fuerte por lo que tuve que mandarle códigos para que se apresurara a venir

-Maldito Lazy!!!, pero te mereces eso y mas, ahora voy con mis hermanos a avisarles-

-Pero me recupero rápido- le dije mientras tomaba mi mano derecha entre la izquierda, ella en respuesta hizo una seña inapropiada con su mano

Para cuando llegue al puesto de las tortas mi mano ya estaba completamente sanada, esa era una de las tantas ventajas de ser un hombre-lobo. Mientras ordenaba estaba pensando en que como era posible que Bella pudiera atraer tantos problemas ella solita, como era posible que una personita tan tope y chiquita pudiera ser la que provocara el mismo Apocalipsis, aun sigo pensando que si me hubiera aceptado no tendría tantos amigos chupa sangres, pero ella nunca me quiso así ni me querrá de esa manera, pero prefiero tenerla como mi amiga... como mi hermana a perderla y de cierta manera es así como la veo ahora, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

Aun recuerdo como se sorprendió cuando sopo lo que era , era una tarde lluviosa (de esas que no hay en Forks- nótese el sarcasmo-) y andaba patrullando cerca de la casa de Charlie cuándo el olor de bella apareció por el bosque – que diablos esta haciendo esta niña por el bosque y sola?- pensé algo molesto no entendía como le gustaba ir al bosque después de lo sucedido ahí , aunque claro ella no lo recordaba, estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos y siguiendo la pista de Bella cuando un olor dulzón se mezcló con su rastro, no era uno sino dos malditas sanguijuelas, apresure el paso a todo lo que daba y llamando a mis hermanos de camada, cuando llegue a donde me guaba el olor encontré a una pelirroja agazapada en posición de ataque mientras que su compañero de piel morena ;pero no tanto como la mía, estaba enfrente de bella pidiéndole que se calmara , que de nada serviría que gritara o corriera , pues solo lo empeoraría mas. Bella se veía desconcertada no sabia que hacer, ni que era lo que estaba pasando. Mis hermanos estaban tardando. La pelirroja estaba lista para atacar pero antes se detuvo a decir:

Es una lástima que te haya abandonado .Aunque sé que no te ah olvidado, dile que estamos a mano,  
pareja por pareja

Y se lanzo contra Bella, no quise esperar mas no podía permitir que lastimaran a Bella así que salí del bosque y evite lo que la chupa sangres tenía planeado hacer en ese mismo instante llegaron los demás de la manada, esos dos no nos esperaban así que fue muy fácil acabar con ambos, pero había algo que no pude entender como que estaban a mano? Acaso ese maldito chupasangres la había puesto en ese peligro? No importaba ahora, lo único que importaba era que Bella estuviera bien…. A propósito y Bella? Diablos con toda esta acción me olvide de Bella.  
Al parecer se asusto tanto que se desmayó, vaya esta chica puede andar con 7 vampiros y no soporta ver a unos bellos lobitos, esta chica no tiene remedio.  
Al despertar me miro extrañada y después temerosa y se aferro a mi pecho sollozando y me dio las gracias

-Gracias Jake

-Porque linda?

-Tu sabes por que

-Mmmm, estoy perdido a que te refieres?

-Jake , se que tueras ese lobo de pelaje cobrizo que me salvo de esas cosas- esa declaración me dejo sorprendido, como es que ella lo adivino tan pronto

-Como lo sabes?- lo sé, lo sé , yo solito me delate, pero entiendan estaba sorprendido

-Mmmm, no lo sé, tal vez fue el hecho de sentirme tan segura a tu lado y cuando apareció ese lobo, tu, tuve el mismo sentimiento y pues tu me lo acabas de confirmar

-Rayos!!!!- sí que era buena

-Qué pasa?

- Ahora te tendré que eliminar de este mundo- en ese momento , abrió los ojos grandes como plato y se alejo de mí, no aguante mas y solté la carcajada

-Jake!!!, no es gracioso

-Si lo fue , hubieras visto tu cara , no tenia precio….. apropósito si te sentiste segura, porque te desmayaste?- pude notar su sonrojo

-Es que no desayune- dijo avergonzada, lo que provoco me riera mas-además una cosa es sentirse segura contigo y otra ver a otros 6 lobos mas contigo.

Después de eso y del regaño de Sam por haberle revelado la verdad a Bella, empezó una amistad reforzada con ella.  
El chico de las tortas al parecer tenia rato llamando me mientras estaba recordando, estaba listo mi pedido 8 deliciosas tortas, haber que hacen los Cullen ante este dilema –me reí de forma malévola lo que provoco que el joven que me dio las tortas me mirara como si estuviera loco- el camino de regreso lo hice más tranquilo y pausado, después de todo, Jaydeen venia en camino, tenía unas ricas tortas para los Cullen que mas podía pedir?

Al llegar al dormitorio me fije que ya casi todo el trabajo pesado estaba hecho, los muebles los habían sacado (no se adonde), el piso tenía unas sabanas cubriéndolo junto con periódicos, la pequeña diablilla estaba comparando colores para poner en las paredes, el rubio y el fortachón entraron después de mi con cubetas de pintura, mi tormento estaba sentada sobre una cubeta y mirándose en el espejo de mano

-Como puedes hacer eso , sino tienes reflejo- le dije, no lo pude evitar

-Idiota

Estaban todos muy absortos en sus tareas…… un momento no están todos y BELLA? Y el maldito chupasangres?

EN LA HABITACION DE BELLA

Porque Alice me mando sola con su hermano, me pone muy nerviosa. Pero claro nunca le puedo decir que no a esa pequeña mandona, así que esta no fue la excepción, aquí estaba yo en mi habitación recogiendo todo para que se pintara de azul ordeno Alice, tendré que convencerla de cambiar la a morado.

-Bella estas bien? Te veo algo agitada- ay no por favor no te acerques demasiado

-Si- le conteste evitándolo- bueno creo que ya quedo vamos con Alice

-Porque estas tan nerviosa?

-Yo?- ay no me mires así que evitas que pueda mentir o evadir la pregunta

-Que es lo que pasa- ok tengo que controlarme

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que se pinte mi cuarto de color azul, la verdad no me gusta- no le mentí

-Oh,…. Bueno pues Alice lo tendrá que entender- al parecer a él no le gusto la idea, se entristeció diablos Bella te vienen a ayudar y tu lo arruinas

-No me malentiendas, es solo que el azul es un color que me deprime

-Si no hay problema – genial!!! Y sigues metiendo la pata

-Bueno voy a ver que mas hace falta- era mejor salir de ahí antes de empeorar la situación, pero un pie se me enredo con una de las sabanas puestas en el suelo, estaba segura que ahora si caía en el piso y lo peor es que era de espaldas ni las manos podía meter, pero unas fuertes manos me sujetaron antes de caer por completo

- Estas bien- dijo con su rostro muy cerca del mío y mirándome a los ojos, ay esa maldita mirada en la que me perdía

-Aja – pude balbucear iba agregar algo mas pero abrieron la puesta de golpe

-Que está sucediendo aquí?, tu suéltala!!!

-Tranquilo, el solo evito que me cayera de espaldas al suelo y me diera un buen golpe- dije tratándome de enderezar pero Edward no quitaba su mano de mi cintura, era una sensación extraña , pero linda

-Qué bien-dijo Jake con sarcasmo- pero ahora ven conmigo que ya traje las tortas vamos a desayunar- me jalo de la mano haciendo que Edward me soltara

* * *

**chicas les pido una disculpa antes que nada por no poder agradecerles aca una de uds. por cada maravillosa review que me dejan per les prometo que en el proximo capitulo les dare las gracias de una por una ya veran jajajajaja bueno por lo pronto las dejo y hasta la prox**


	12. Guerra

**Bueno chicas este es la continuación del capitulo anterior y sin mas que decir .....**

* * *

**Jake pov**

Ese maldito hijo del conde patula (n/a: caricatura sobre un pato vampiro) nunca se iba a dar por vencido, salimos de la habitación rápido no quería que se le acercara ni a diez kilómetros de distancia

-Jake me estas lastimando la mano- la pequeña y el fortachón me miraron como si me quisieran matar

-Oh lo lamento linda – la solté enseguida, no había medido la fuerza

-Jake solo me ayudo a no caerme- se disculpo Bella

-Toma vamos a desayunar por favor- dije la verdad no quería pelear con ella y menos enfrente de todos esos

-Chicos vengan vamos a desayunar-dijo Bella y no pude evitar sonreír ante la situación

-Rosalie?- dijo Bell´s ofreciéndole una torta, haber como se sale de esta

-Mmm lo siento, lo que sucede es que acabo de comenzar una nueva dieta hoy- si claro, nada de osos, pumas ni Bellas

-Ok , otra para mi-dije

-Emmet?

- Lo lamento hermanita no puedo comer tantas grasas , solo proteínas y minerales hoy

-Y otra- vaya que suerte tenia

-Jasper?

-Lo lamento Bella, me convertí en vegetariano y estoy evitando la tentación- todos soltaron una risita tonta menos Bella y yo claro que no entendíamos que estaba pasando

-Una mas- vampiros = 0 / Jake = 4

-Alice?

-Uy no puedo, también entre a la dieta de Rose

-Ya tengo bastantes

-Ok- vaya parece que Bella si estaba algo decepcionada de que nadie comiera

-Edward?- lo dijo ya con algo de tristeza-bueno imagino que no comes como tus hermanos

-Te equivocas-que?!!! No esto lo tenía que ver, colmillitos me fulmino con la mirada-yo si acepto desayunar contigo-todos sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad ellos tampoco creían que se atrevería a comer

-Bueno eso es muy amable de tu parte – le dijo bella sonriéndole, genial así que esto era un plan?, el muy maldito volteo y me sonrió

Cada uno tomo una torta mientras los otros se ponían a trabajar, observaba como risitos de oro miraba a bella le daba mordidas a mi torta , imaginando como seria la forma mas lenta y dolorosa de acabar con el, este solo se limitaba a reírse por debajo y disimularlo con una tos mas falsa que el color de su cabello. Cabello teñido como el de su hermana.

Al parecer Bella tenia hambre por que ya casi terminaba la torta y eso que siempre como media, la verdad esta mañana había empezado muy bien, esto era mejor que ir a un circo , el simple hecho de mirar a colmillitos las caras de asco que hacia cuando le daba una mordida a la torta y los gestos de todos los demás Cullen´s no tenia precio, el tal Edward solo le daba mordidas a su torta cuando Bella lo veía.  
Estábamos comiendo cuando se oyó que tocaron las puerta, todos se dieron cuenta de quien era – todos excepto bella claro esta- era obvio ese efluvio solo podía ser Jaydeen

**Bella pov**

Que extraño era todo esto de que los Cullen no comieran nada, Edward llevaba solo muy poco de su torta  
Jacob estaba de los mas amable esta mañana- algo estaba pasando , raro , muy raro-des pues de unos minutos y casi 4 tortas por parte de Jake se oyó que tocaron la puerta, quien podría ser yo no esperaba a nadie? Jake abrió la puerta muy aprisa impidiendo que alguien mas lo hiciera, luego hizo pasar ala persona que toco la puerta yo estaba de espaldas a esta por eso fue que no supe quien era hasta que

-hola Bella- dijo con una voz picara , la cual yo reconocería en cualquier parte

-Jaydeen!!!!!- me gire emocionada y lo abrase, no era muy normal que yo fuera tan efusiva pero tenia ya dos días sin verlo, se había tenido que ir a una investigación de campo o algo así me dijo

-Vaya si así van a ser los recibimientos cada que me vaya tendré que hacerlo mas seguido- me sonrojo como un tomate

-Ni lo digas te extrañe mucho...pero dime que haces aquí?

-No te puedo venir a visitar?

-Si, pero...

-Pero tienes razón, Jake me llamo y me dijo que hoy iban a remodelar el dormitorio y me pido que viniera a ayudarles

-O eso es genial pero ahora estamos desayunando....

-Si Jaydeen desayuna con bella- me interrumpió Rosalie con un tono malicioso

-Este ...yo..

-No te preocupes hombre, si no tienes hambre no hay problema- dijo Jake defendiéndolo

-Si Jaydeen por que no desayunas con Bella- ahora fue Emmet quien hablo

-Bueno parece ser que solo mi hermano Edward quiere desayunar con ella-el interpelado le sonrió son sorna

-Si no tienes hambre no importa en verdad-dije

-De hecho tengo mucha hambre, tengo tanta hambre que te comería a ti Bella- reí ante el comentario, pero al parecer a los demás no les hizo mucha gracia que digamos

-Aquí tienes- le dije ofreciéndole una de las tortas que quedaban

Al principio Jaydeen también veía la torta como con cara de asco al igual que Edward pero después de unos minutos se relajo y parecía que la estaba disfrutando, también pude notas que Edward me estaba mirando a mi específicamente mis boca, esto me hizo sentir algo incomoda y nerviosa por lo que me sonroje levemente

-lo lamento, es que tienes algo ahí-dijo apuntando hacia mi rostro

-ya?- pregunte cuando termine de pasarme la mano por casi toda mi cara

-no .... aquí-dijo con una voz seductora y acercándose a mi rostro. Lo tomo con  
una de sus manos y con la otra quito la mancha y se la metió a la boca

-mostaza, adoro la mostaza – me dijo ,pero yo aun seguía en shock por su acercamiento, me dejo con la boca abierta literalmente, su tacto lo sentí tan cálido a pesar de que su temperatura era muy fría, también había dejado un ligero cosquilleo donde antes había estado su piel contra la mía, unas risitas sofocadas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, les di una mirada de incomprensión lo cual causo mas risas de ellos Alice solo alcanzo a señalar aun lado del escote de mi blusa(llevaba una blusita de tirantitos con un sencillo escote), lo mire y ahí estaba la causa de toda su risa , en el estado de shock al que había entrado no había me había dado cuenta de cuando cayo un a gota de MOSTAZA en mi blusa. Edward me miraba entre ansioso y lleno de pánico, Jake miraba a este como si dijera "si te mueves te mato" y Jaydeen .... un momento y Jaydeen?

-Toma bella una servilleta para que te limpies? Me dijo saliendo de la cocina y mirando a Edward con autosuficiencia

-Gracias  
Después de ese incidente Alice se puso a decirnos ... no,no,no a ordenarnos que es lo que íbamos a hacer cada quien a Edward y Jaydeen los mando a pintar mi cuarto- cosa que no me gusto nada , dado el odio con el que se miraban ambos- a Jake y Jasper los mando a acomodar la habitación del primero, y los demás nos quedaríamos con la sala / comedor y baño

Estaba muy entretenida pintando una de las paredes de la sala que me toco pintar que no me di cuenta de cuando Emmet se acerco a mi a preguntarme algo

-bella donde pongo esto?-dijo mostrándome un cuadro con un paisaje muy colorido

-en la esquina de aya por donde se encuentra Alice – dije en un tono despreocupado

-por aya?- pregunto el interpelado agitando una brocha que traía en la mano desocupada y salpicando a Alice con ella

-Emmet!!!!! Pedazo de idiota!!!! Mira lo que hiciste?-grito al borde de la histeria Alice

-Tranquila , si solo son unas gotitas por aquí y por acá- dijo Emmet embarrándole mas pintura en la cara

-Emmet!!!!- chillo  
Y así emprendieron una carrera por mi pequeña sala. Alice no podía alcanzar a su hermano pero de pronto se paro en seco, y miro una pequeña cubeta que estaba a sus pies y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su pequeño rostro de duende

-Alice no te atrevas, mira que Rose me va a matar si hecho a perder otro cambio de ropa

-oh no Emmet será peor que eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo perversamente. Tomo la pequeña cubetita y arrojo el contenido en dirección a Emmet

-ni una sola gota- dijo victorioso,(claro que no le iba a caer ni una maldita gota si me utilizo como escudo humano y a mi me había caído TODA la pintura , por que era pintura lo que había en la mugre cubeta)

-Bella,... yo ...lo...lo lamento tu sabes que mi intención era bañar a Emmet-

-No importa Alice- dije limpiándome la sustancia de mi cara

-Que estas pasando aquí por que...porque estabas gritando Alice – dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación de Jake , pero en cuanto me vio se soltó riendo a carcajada abierta.

A no eso si que no lo iba a permitir, que me hubieran tirado la pintura por error era una cosa pero que se burlaran de mi, eso no , tenia mis manos escurriendo de pintura así que nos seria muy difícil lograr mi cometido, sacudí mi mano en dirección a Jasper , pero no se como logro saber mis intenciones y se quito de ahí haciendo que manchara a Jake , que estaba saliendo de la habitación, este me miro enojado se giro un momento y de detrás de la puerta saco un balde y me arrojo todo su contenido, pero logre agacharme a tiempo(esto era genial parecía que mi torpeza se había olvidad hoy de venir yupiiii)y escabullirme de otro remojon de pintura y logrando con esto que Emmet tuviera su merecido "justicia divina" pensé ya que ahora el había quedado empapado

-Guerra!!!!!!- grito Alice y todos comenzamos a tirarnos pintura de donde  
encontráramos- que concepto tendrían ellos acerca de la decoración , por que esto iba a quedar hecho un batidillo- incluso Edward y Jaydeen que estaban en mi habitación se unieron en esto .

Corríamos, esquivábamos , arrojábamos , la verdad estábamos pasando un buen rato, parecíamos amigos de toda la vida TODOS en este momento no existían peleas ni odios, y hasta el momento no me había caído lo que hacia todo esto mas entretenido ya que podía correr sin ningún riesgo......... creo que cante victoria muy pronto, iba dispuesta a arrojarle lo ultimo de una cubeta de pintura azul? O bueno oscura a Emmet , pero me tropecé con algo o mejor dicho con alguien ya que estoy casi segura de que fue Rosalie quien me puso el pie para evitar lo que tenia pensado, pero cuatro pares de brazos evitaron que cayera completamente en el piso, tenia a Jaydeen por un lado y a Edward por el otro

-Parece que ya se termino el juego- dijo Edward enojado

-Si pienso lo mismo- Jaydeen también parecía algo irritado, en ese mismo momento todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo como si les hubieran apretado un botón

-No chicos no paso nada, podemos seguir jugando- dije pero todos me ignoraron y comenzaron a recoger las cosas. Listo estaba dicho otra ves yo había arruinado la diversión, yo me sentía muy apenada de haber causado todo y eso que solo fue un tropezón !!

Pronto terminamos todo , Alice mando a Emmet a comprar mas pintura por que la otra estaba en nuestra ropa, , pasamos toda la tarde pintando, pero en el ambiente se sentía la incomodidad, aunque Emmet debes en cuanto hacia una que otra broma, ero no pasaba de eso. Eh de admitir que todos eran muy rápidos Jake y Jasper, terminaron su cuarto en un santiamén , Edward y Jaydeen también lo hicieron con mi habitación, así que se pusieron a ayudarnos en la sala , para eso de las 7 de la noche ya habíamos terminado con todo, el dormitorio quedo realmente bien con las paredes de un bello color claro y todo ordenado en su lugar . ya casi estaban por irse todos cuando Jaydeen me tomo la mano y me dirijo hacia mi habitación, no la había visto desde que terminaron , en primera por que no podía ya que estaba muy ocupada con la sala y en segunda por que no se me antojaba ver mi cuarto _azul_ .

-no me quiero ir sin antes ver tu expresión cuando lo veas- me susurro al oído y  
me cubrió los ojos

-tu estas loco? Quieres que me mate?

-Tranquila estas conmigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada- no se por que esas palabras me hicieron sentir extraña

- Listo!! –exclamo descubriendo mis ojos  
Wow!! Mi cuarto se veía maravilloso, no era azul como temía, no, era morado, y verde, dos paredes estaba pintada con líneas verticales del techo al suelo y las otras dos estaban en tonos de morado, era realmente hermoso.

-te gusta?

-Que si me gusta? , claro que no

-No??-pregunto decepcionado

-No... me encanta, gracias- le dije y bese su mejilla

-Que bueno que te guste

-Sí, pero debo agradecerle a Edward también, los dos hicieron un excelente  
trabajo- le dije tratando de salir de la habitación pero este me detuvo

-Espera!

-Por que?

-Bueno ...veras ay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo- oh, oh!!- Bella te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?

-Jaydeen... no lo se es que bueno has sido una gran amigo este tiempo y ....

-Pues salgamos como amigos que dices?- y me miro directo a los ojos , diablos por que no le podía negar nada

-Ok- vaya nunca pensé que me sentiría así al aceptar su invitación, estaba ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo ya quería que fuera mañana

-Gracias, paso por ti mañana a las 6, y sera mejor que me vaya debes estar muy cansada

-Un poco.

Lo acompañe hacia la puerta y ahí estaban todos aun como si lo estuvieran esperando para poder irse, les desee dulces sueños a todos pero antes de que Alice saliera la tome por el brazo y le dije que esperara que quería hablar con ella un minuto

-Alice te necesito!!

-Dime a quien quieres que aleje de ti y lo haré

-No Alice no es eso, te necesito por que mañana voy a tener una cita con Jaydeen

-NO

-Pero Alice por favor ocupo que me ayudes con mi ropa  
-No

-Vamos Alice , quiero ir de compras , vamos de compras y te dejare vestirme por una semana!!- a que extremos tenia que llegar

-N-no-o-ya estaba cayendo si!-Bella no debes de jugar con esas cosas

-Y utilizaré los zapatos que tu me digasssssss- dije poniendo el dedo en la llaga

-ROSALIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!- grito –ven te necesito hermanita

-Que sucede?- pregunto al llegar con nosotras

-Rosalie por favor, dile a Alice que me ayude y te prometo mantener alejado a Jake de ti durante tres días- no podia ofrecer mas y conociendo a Jake

-Dos semanas- contraataco

- una

-Hecho!!  
-Ok mañana muy temprano nos tendrás aquí para ayudarte- NOS? Escuche bien?

-Rosalie eres una traidora como es posible que...

-Mira pequeña Alice , no me pude negar solo imagínalo una increíbles semanas sin nuestro indeseado amigo

-Traidora- y así se fueron Alice y Rosalie

-Adiós, gracias chicas

Vaya si hoy había sido un día agotador lo que me esperaba mañana iba a ser mucho peor

* * *

**Ahora lo prometido es deuda aki mis agradecimientos a todas las chicas que me an dejado maravillosas reviews aridenere, AkHaNe, Megami-Magic, Inmans, Emilia Cullen, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, hermteteali  
mil gracias mil , mil gracias de verdad y les aviso a las demas lectoras que ya puedo recibir reviews anonimas yupi por fin supe como activarlas jajajajajajajajajajaja bueno chicas hasta la proxima byeeeeeee :)**


	13. De compras y Cita

**ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece yo solo soy la mente retorcida que juega con ellos jajaja**

* * *

De Compras y Cita

No pude dormir en toda la noche por los nervios de que a la mañana siguiente tendría una "cita" con Jaydeen, lo único que me reconfortaba era que Alice me ayudaría a escoger bien mi ropa , y bueno por fin había aceptado una cita como ella tanto me insistía, pero al parecer no le agrado que fuera con Jaydeen....oh tocan la puerta seguro será Alice para ir de compras, si lo sé no es muy común en mí, pero imagínense como me siento para aceptar ir de compras con ese pequeño torbellino.

**Alice pov **

No puedo creer que Rosalie me allá metido en esto que acaso no ve que a nuestro hermano no le cayó en gracia nada de eso? No por nada se puso como se puso, creo que por eso casi toda la familia decidió súbitamente salir a cazar jeje, bueno menos Esme que se quedo con el muy preocupada y Jasper al que yo le pedí que lo tranquilizara antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

**Flash back**

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa de donde Bella Edward se puso como loco, decía cosas incoherentes y comenzaba a arrojar todo lo que se ponía a su paso

-quien quiere ir a cazar-pregunto Carslie y todos levantamos la mano

-bueno pues vámonos, Esme?-le pregunto a mama cuando vio que no se movía

-no cariño, yo me quedo no lo puedo dejar así

-Ok, pero si sucede algo me llamas- y se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Junto a él salieron Rosalie y Emmet

-Alice , vamos?- me pregunto Jasper dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Voy, pero yo sola tú te tienes que quedar con él para tranquilizarlo- dije con una brillante sonrisa para evitar que se negara

-Pero...por qué?

-Jazz, por favor, alguien tiene que tranquilizarlo antes de que destroce la casa- dije con un puchero –

-Quédate conmigo

-No puedo, si me quedo un minuto más , se la va a garrar conmigo, porque no le avise a tiempo- hizo cara de resignación y salí de la habitación

**Fin flash back**

Al regresar de caza no estaba Edward por ningún lado- y entonces tuve una visión- ....oh genial Edward había ido de regreso a casa de Bella para verla dormir, ay mi hermano!! Esta loco, que acaso no sabe que los lobos son muy inestables y puede salir dañado?.

Lo estuve esperando hasta que por ahí de las 3 de la madrugada, como se fue sin avisarle a nadie no vio que mama se preocupo demasiado? Hasta que lo vi, venia con una cara que reflejaba entre felicidad y coraje, cuando me vio solo se limito a decirme "_ahora no Alice_", ja pues que se creía este "_cretino_" pensé y le saque la lengua y me fui con Jasper no sin antes regañarlo mentalmente, tal vez no me allá dejado decirle nada, pero no dijo nada acerca de pensarlo.

Demonios solo faltaban unas horas para tener que ir con Bella a su dormitorio, ay que iba a hacer? No quería ir con Bella...... bueno la verdad es que si yo nunca me puedo resistir a una salida de compras y según mal recuerdo ella prometió que me dejaría vestirla durante un mes entero sin protestar,... no, eso no Alice concéntrate, ella va a salir con Jaydeen Vulturi y no con tu hermano.

-Alice a dónde vas?- rayos Rosalie no puedes ser más oportuna

-A dar un paseo necesito despejarme-

-Sí?? Vaya por un momento pensé que te estabas escabullendo para no ir con Bella

-Mira Rosalie eso no es tu problema, si a ti no te importa nuestro hermano a mi sí

-Alice a mí también me importa mi hermano, pero creo que necesita un escarmiento no crees?, viste lo que paso la otra vez, se alejo y fue infeliz por mucho tiempo, se alejo de la familia, Alice, necesita convencerse de que ella es lo que quiere- vaya oír a Rosalie expresarse así es muy... muy extraño, pero se nota que en verdad está preocupada por nuestro hermano, tal vez allá cambiado

-Y si le dices a alguien lo que dije créeme que todo, y me refiero a TODO, tu guardarropa desaparecerá junto con tus tarjetas de crédito- no ahí está la misma Rosalie de siempre

-Ósea que pretendes darle celos a Edward con Bella y Jaydeen?, me gusta , haber si el terco de nuestro hermano por fin se decide y hace de Bella nuestra hermana por fin-

-Si como digas, pero ya vámonos- dijo con tono seco

Llegamos con Bella muy rápido, íbamos en el convertible de Rosalie, le dije a Rose varias veces que no se preocupara que si iba a llevar a Bella de compras que no-tenia por que traerme hasta acá, pero ella solo se limito a conducir y para cuando baje del auto me dijo que ella también vendría de compras con nosotras, cosa que me sorprendió pero no le di mucha importancia así que nos dirigimos al dormitorio y tocamos la puerta.

Abrió una muy ansiosa Bella, se veía nerviosa y excitada, acaso ya no sentía nada por mi hermano?, Porque estaba tan ansiosa por salir con ese que no es ni la mitad de guapo que mi hermano, y lo peor no podía ver nada de cómo le iba a ir en la cita, o bien no había decidido nada o sabia como esquivar mi poder. Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que Rose también venia en nuestro día de compras pero lo acepto de muy buena gana en cuanto le dije que ella venia también para ayudarme a arreglarla para su cita, Rosalie me mando una mirada asesina pero la ignore, total se lo merecía después de que ella fue la que me embarco en todo esto. Mire a Bella un poco más duro de lo que deseaba y ella lo noto.

-Que sucede Alice, acaso no quieres ayudarme con lo de mi cita?-inquirió curiosa

-No, no es eso Bella, es solo que... bueno ay algo en este tipo que no me agrada –y era verdad a pesar de que al parecer en ningún momento Bella se ha visto en peligro por morir a mano de este, no era de fiar digo, el se alimentaba de sangre humana en algún momento no se podría contener y podría herir e incluso matar a Bella, el estar a solas con el no era una buena idea para nada

-Alice no te preocupes, sé lo que hago- a que se refiere con eso?

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos si Bella quiere estar lista para su cita a tiempo- hablo Rose por primera vez desde que llegamos

Al llegar al OLD NAVY(centro comercial de Dartmouth) Rosalie aparco cerca de la puerta-por suerte era un día nublado- y nos metimos, la verdad no se que estaría buscando Bella ya que le ofrecí para probarse unos bellos vestidos de cuello alto y no los quiso solo hacia mala cara y Rose ponía los ojos en blanco, bueno para que negarlo le estaba pasando puros vestido de mojan .

Íbamos por los pasillos del centro comercial cuándo Bella se detuvo en el escaparate observando un lindo vestido negro, con un cinturón rojo, era algo corto y en la parte inferior era como de globo además era strapless muy lindo en verdad

-Alice que dices de este- dijo señalando tal vestido

-Estás loca te congelaras con eso-

-Pues me pongo un abrigo y listo, además es muy lindo y quiero causar una buena impresión- dijo sonrojándose

-Que le paso a la Bella que odiaba las compras y la moda- murmure muy bajito de manera que no podía oírme

-Ven vamos a que te lo pruebes-dijo Rosalie y yo la mire feo

-Si vamos –dijo muy emocionada Bella

-Si no hay de otra- la verdad es que para ser un día de compras – que siempre disfruto –esto era lo peor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo, ayudando a mi ex cuñada a elegir ropa para una cita que no es con mi hermano? eso es mi tortura. Cuando entre en la dichosa tienda Bella ya estaba en los probadores y Rose en el área de zapatos, cuando me vio me sonrió y me mostró unos lindos zapatos de color rojo muy altos , le hice un ademán con la mano señalando que estaban perfectos, ese era el estilo de ella

-Ya estoy lista , ¿Rosalie tienes los zapatos?- pregunto Bella desde el probados

-Si y son perfecto incluso Alice ya les dio el visto bueno-

-A genial eso quiere decir que ya me perdono de-no-se-que que hice?-Rosalie y yo reímos al comentario

-Bella no estoy molesta, por qué crees eso?

-Bueno Alice es que no te has comportado como si fueras tu en todo el día-dijo saliendo del probador para que la viéramos, se veía hermosísima

-Edward se va a morir si se entera de lo que llevaba puesto- me dijo Rosalie a velocidad vampi rica

-Si tu no se lo dices yo tampoco- le respondí de igual manera

-Y como luzco?- dijo bella sin darse cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación

-Te ver preciosa Bell`s- dije

-Mmm, no te ves tan mal- comento Rosalie y le enseño los zapatos

-Wuau son preciosos, pero no creo que se buena idea que sean tan altos-

-O no son perfectos y ya verás cuando acabemos contigo- nadie te va a reconocer-dije con una sonrisa

-Oh Alice –me abrazo ya casi llorando

-Tonta Bella

-Lo siento , es que pensé que estabas enojada conmigo

-Claro que no, eres mi amiga y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas

-Ahora que ya tienes lo de tu cita, ven vamos por que si mal no recuerdo alguien me prometió ser mi muñeca personal para vestirla durante un mes y sin protestar- Bella hizo mala cara

-Pensé ...

-Que se me había olvidado?, oh no eso si que no, vamos a pagar- cuando estuvimos en la caja pagué con mi tarjeta incluso contra la voluntad de Bella, dijo que ella tenía unos ahorros para esto , pero no la deje, como cree que le iba a dejar pagar!!

Después de lo que paso en la tienda me dispuse a disfrutar las compras después de todo, ella era mi amiga y nada iba a cambiar eso, después de un rato Bella anuncio que había encontrado un abrigo perfecto para la noche, le dije que lo fuéramos a ver , pero ella me respondió que lo había comprado ya .  
Fuimos a acompañar a Bella a comer porque su estomago ya hacia ruidos extraños, se compro una hamburguesa y un refresco, Rose y yo solo la mirábamos, hicimos otras compras mas y nos dirigimos a su dormitorio para arreglarla para su noche, aun seguía sin poder ver que es lo que le tenía planeado ese tipo a Bella.

Ya casi terminábamos de arreglar a Bella, yo le puse un maquillaje muy natural solo que con los labios tenuemente pintados de rojo, y Rosalie le arreglo el cabello en una coletta de lado.  
Ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta, Bella se sobre salto en el instante por lo cual decidí ir yo a abrir. En la puerta se encontraba Jaydeen con un ramo de alcatraces

-Cullen – mascullo- se encuentra Bella?

-Mas te vale que te vayas con cuidado , por que donde le suceda algo a Bella  
créeme que no quedara nada de ti entendiste- le dije muy bajito inaudible para el oído humano

-Nunca lastimaría a Bella como t...- me respondió, pero en eso la interpelada hico acto de aparición

**Bella Pov**

Estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía por qué, digo yo ya había estado con él a solas mucho tiempo, pero salir con él en una Cita era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Me gustaba su compañía, podía hablar con él durante horas sin aburrirme, así que no se por qué los nervios, era tonto. Los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en este momento creo que nunca los había sentido a no ser por mis sueños, no pude evitar pensar en la misteriosa silueta que siempre estaba con migo en cada uno de mis sueños..., pero el sonido de la puerta me saco de todas mis ensoñaciones. Alice fue a recibir a Jaydeen- quien más sino?- al ver que yo no me moví, escuche que abrieron la puerta pero al paso de unos minutos no se oyó nada mas, así que reuní todos mis sentimientos y me puse de pie y salí a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-hola Jaydeen –le dije a el que se encontraba aun en el portal del dormitorio, al verme se le ilumino el rostro y me recorrió con la mira haciendo que me sintiera algo cohibida y me sonrojara toda

-te ves..... exquisita- fue lo único que atino a decir y me dio el ramo de flores que puse en un jarrón con agua que ya traía Rosalie

-nos vamos- le pregunte después de un rato al ver que solo me miraba

-eh?.. si vamos

-a donde me vas a llevar?- le pregunte mientras tomaba mi abrigo

-es una sorpresa

-no me gustan las sorpresas

-veras que esta si-

me despedí de las chicas diciéndoles que esperaran a Jake – que había salido del dormitorio cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Rosalie – para que el dormitorio no quedara solo y sin llave.

Salimos al campus y nos encaminamos al porshe plateado de Jaydeen, este me abrió la puerta del copiloto y después se monto en el auto. El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada quiero creer que era porque estábamos muy nerviosos para hablar .  
Des pues de casi media hora de camino-que iba como rayo el velocímetro jamás bajó de 100km/hr , creo que esa era otra razón por la cual tampoco hablaba "_miedo_" – Jaydeen tomo un sendero de tierra adentrándonos en el bosque por la orilla del lago Mayner - me recordaba a Forks por toda su vegetación y el abundante color verde- llegamos cerca de un claro que estaba iluminado con antorchas realizando un circulo y en el centro se podía ver una mesa puesta elegantemente para dos personas, velas, vino, flores, y música en vivo( un señor vestido con traje de gala y violín en mano ) era lo que se podía ver. Al ver lo mucho que se esforzó me quede sin palabras, eran dulce, tan tierno, tan romántico, no me di cuenta cuando se bajo del auto y ya estaba frente a mi puerta estirando la mano para ayudarme a salir del carro.

-Y…. qué te parece?- me pregunto

-Yo… esto… Jaydeen no debiste haberte molestado, no merezco tanto-

-No seas tonta, tú te mereces todo lo bueno y lo mejor de este mundo- al oír eso me sonroje tanto que casi parecía el reflejo de mi saco

- Vamos!!??

Nos encaminamos hacia la mesa que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, todo era tan perfecto, durante la cena estuvimos platicando acerca de muchas cosas como ; su familia: vivía con tres de sus tíos ya que sus padres muriendo tiempo atrás, su vida en Italia, sus pasatiempos favoritas: leer, escribir, y la caza ,- este ultimo de verdad es que nunca creí que lo én le platique de mi familia de mi vida en Phoenix con mi madre ,del tiempo que pase en forks- o lo que recuerdo-, termine de cenar primero que él y la verdad es que parecía que no había comido nada.  
Todo el tiempo que estuvimos cenando yo me sentía vigilada, como que si alguien me observara, incluso en una ocasión me pareció una risa y una maldición después, pienso que estaba tan nerviosa que mi subconsciente inventaba cosas ilógicas.

-Bella te gustaría dar un paseo antes de comer el postre?-

-Por supuesto-

Durante el paseo, que nunca debí de aceptarlo –no me acordaba de que clase de zapatos traía-estuvimos platicando acerca de sus autores favoritos, y yo seguía con la misma sensación de estar vigilada.

-Y cuál es tu obra favorita de Shakespeare?- me pregunto pero un movimiento cerca de las copas de los pinos me distrajo

-Que fue eso?- pregunté mientras daba un paso para atrás

-De vieron ser algunos pájaros, tranquila, porque estas tan nerviosa, no muerdo

-Muy gracioso , pero es que eh tenido esta sensación desde que llegamos

-Que sensación?

-De que alguien nos está observando- dije –se que suena tonto pero no lo se

-Si mucho , como que si fueran Alice y Emmet Cullen los que nos espían- me reí ante tal comentario

-Si claro es muy ilógico – ambos reímos

-Bueno y dime entonces cuál es tu obra favorita de Shakespeare?

-Creo que sería "Romeo y Julieta"-

-Bah!!- dijo adelantándose un paso a mi

-Qué? acaso no te gusta esa historia-le dije poniéndome a la altura de el

-Pues la verdad…- en eso me puse enfrente del él e iba caminando de espaldas para encararlo ( cosa que no fue una buena idea )- creo que se ha vuelto mi favorita hoy, la verdad nunca entendía cómo es que una persona se podría quitar la vida por un otra persona… pero ahora lo entiendo… por qué se quiere- todo esto lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y dio un paso hacia mí, mi reacción fue por inercia y di un paso hacia atrás lo que provoco que no viera lo que pisaba y que gracias a los tacones que me puse tropezara y cayera lastimándome mi tobillo

-Bella estas bien?- estaba realmente preocupado

-Si no te preocupes- estúpidos zapatos, pensé mientras trataba de levantarme, pero una punzada en mi tobillo hizo que cayera otra vez

-Bella!!, ven déjame te ayudo- dicho eso - yo pensé que me ayudaría dejando que me apoyara en el, pero que equivocada estaba- me tomo en brazos y me cargo de regreso hacia el claro donde habíamos cenado

-Gracias - masculle aun apenada por el suceso

-Bella porque trajiste esos zapatos conociendo tu poco equilibrio- me dijo en tono de reproche

-Bueno es que yo quería…. Quería … verme linda

-Oh… pero para eso no necesitas ponerte zapatos tan altos- siguió con su regaño- eres linda incluso descalza- y me sonrió coquetamente

-Mentiroso - le dije con los ojos entre cerrados y sonrió aun mas

-Ven vamos ya de regreso a tu casa para que puedas descansar tu pie

-Y el postre?- pregunte esperanzada, la verdad no me quería ir

-Nos lo podemos llevar- dijo simplemente

El camino de regreso fue algo extraño, se la pasó preguntándome cada 5 minutos como estaba mi pie, se pasaba de protector conmigo ni que fuera una muñequita de cristal. Llegando a mi dormitorio lo primero que hizo fue ponerle hielo a mi pie para bajar la hinchazón que ya se hacía notar, Jake me dejo una nota donde me decía que había salido a comprar su cena y regresaba pronto, así que solo estábamos Jaydeen y yo. Se sentó enfrente de mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Que pasa Jaydeen?-no era muy común verlo de esa manera, o al menos así conmigo

-Quiero pedirte algo

-Dime, si está en mis manos lo are

-Necesito que te deshagas de esos zapatos esta noche –dijo muy serio

-Qué?- me sorprendí y me reí a carcajada abierta- lo lamento , es enserio-  
pregunte quitándome las lagrimas que me habían salido de tanta risa

-Si- dijo algo enojado

-Jaydeen por dios son solo unos zapatos- dije haciéndolo ver lo obvio, pero no pareció gustarle nada-por qué quieres que me deshaga de los zapatos?

-Porque no soportaría que otra vez te volvieras a lastimar por ellos, me importas demasiado como para dejar que algo te sucediera

-…

-…

-Bell´s ya llegue a casa como te fue en tu cita?-bendito seas Jacob Black- oh que le paso a tu pie?

-Oh nada solo está un poco torcido- le dije a mi amigo salvador

-Bueno será mejor que me retire, ya es tarde y debes descansar

-Ok , te acompaño- lo acompañe hasta la puerta cojeando

-Espero te la hayas pasado bien esta noche, hermosa-

-Si me la pase muy bien , gracias por todo

-Dulces sueños, niña linda- se acerco a mí para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero no conto con que yo también me estaba girando para despedirlo y termino dando me el beso en la comisura de mis labios. El se tenso en el momento y después sonrió ampliamente yo solo estaba totalmente sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi me besaba en la boca, por dios!!!! Casi nos besamos como fue eso posible, demonios por qué no me beso?... qué? acaso quiero que me bese?. Pensaba mientras veía como Jaydeen desparecía entre los pasillos.

Me adentre en el dormitorio todavía en shock por lo que había pasado y por las sensaciones y pensamientos que me invadieron, casi no fui consciente de que Jake me llamaba y pasaba una mano enfrente de mi queriéndome hacer reaccionar, pero no lo hizo, me dirigí hacia mi habitación totalmente en blanco y me acosté en mi cama, no supe cuando exactamente me quede dormida, mi sueño no fue muy distinto a los de siempre, la silueta seguía apareciendo , pero ahora en el extremo opuesto a la silueta se encontraba Jaydeen y mientras la silueta se alejaba cada vez mas Jaydeen se acercaba a mi.

* * *

**chicas alguien sabe como subir imagenes a los perfiles esque este capitulo tiene ayuda visual pero no se como se sube jejejejejej sorry**

**otra cosa quisiera pedirles ayuda para encontrar una historia que me gusto muchisimo pero no recuerdo el nombre ni la autora please chicas si alguna la conoce o la tien agregada entre sus favoritos les pido me pasen el link , la historia es sobre una Bella bebe que llega a manos de los Cullen; Rosalie es la que se quiere hacer cargo de ella y Edward se va a vivir con los Denali tiene 8 capitulos pero por mas que la busco no la encuentro . si la conocen aganmelo saber porfa.**

**un besote chicas y se cuidan hasta la proxxx bye**


	14. Regalos de Cumpleaños

**AY chicas estoy super apenadisima yo se que no tengo perdon mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero aceptare gustosa cualquier penitencia que me inpongan jajajaja bueno sin mas aki les dejo otro capitulo esperando ser perdonada**

* * *

Regalos de cumpleaños

La mañana siguiente me levante como si estuviera flotando me sentía en una burbuja donde nada me importaba después de todo no había sido una noche tan mala a pesar del sueño digo si esta persona- quiero imaginar que era una persona- se alejaba de mi era por algo no? Y bueno Jaydeen... el tener a Jaydeen no compensaba del toso la ausencia que dejaba esa sombra pero si lograba por lo menos clamarme algo.

Ese día salí de mi dormitorio para encontrarme con un muy sonriente Jaydeen recargado en la puerta de su auto

-buenos días- saludo

-buenos días- le respondí

El me abrió la puerta del copiloto para dirigirnos a nuestra facultad, el camino fue silencioso pero no por eso incomodo, me acompaño hasta mi salón tomados de la mano- acto que se me hiso de lo mas inofensivo, porque incluso con Jake andaba de la mano-durante el trayecto me pregunte por que ahora no había ido Edward a esperarme como lo había hecho otras veces, aunque tampoco quería que hubiera un enfrentamiento como la ultima vez solo se me hizo raro no verlo por ahí.  
Jaydeen se aseguro de que llegara a mi lugar – imagino que estaba preocupado por la torcedura de ayer- se despidió de mi con un dulce beso en la mejilla y se retiro del aula alegando que no entraría ya que tenia un atarea pendiente, suspire al verlo salir del salón.

No supe en que momento exactamente llego Alice y se sentó aun lado mío con una cara un tanto apesumbrada cosa que me extraño ella no era así aunque eso no fue lo que realmente me desconcertó sino que fue las miradas de Jasper y Edward, Jasper me miraba como con reproche y la de Edward era de resignación , de sufrimiento, eso no estaba bien un ángel como el no debería de sufrir, tuve unas incontrolables ganas de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo decirle que yo estaba ahí para que no sufriera, no me gustaba verlo así, pero me contuve digo por mas ganas que tuviera de hacer eso no creo que fuera lo mas correcto ya que el y yo casi no convivíamos.

Así paso la mañana con la cara de mis amigos mus seria, incluso Emmet se vea algo triste, me estaba desesperando el no saber nada y el no poder hacer nada para que se sintieran mejor Alice incluso no me dijo nada acerca de mi ropa y eso que le había prometido ser su muñeca por un mes

-Alice que sucede?- le pregunte a mi amiga

-Eh?... oh nada Bella

-Como que nada , todos están con cara de funeral y ni tu ni Emmet están  
haciendo bromas

-No es nada Bella en verdad, es solo que anoche no dormimos bien solo es eso-eso no me aclaraba nada

-Alice confía en mi somos amigas verdad?-

-Si claro que lo somos, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, me lo prometes?

-Claro tonta, eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te cambiaría por nada en el mundo

-Gracias- y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte como si no se quisiera separa de mi nunca y podría jurar que la oí sollozar , pero encuanto la mire no tenia ni una lagrima

Los siguientes días todo volvió a la normalidad o bueno casi, Emmet volvía a hacer bromas, Alice recupero su alegría normal y Jasper ya no me veía con reproche, Rosalie bueno ella seguía siendo Rosalie, pero lo sorprendente de todo fue que Edward ya ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme, si bien antes convivíamos a medias gracias a sus hermanos, con el paso de esta semana nuestro trato se había vuelto de medio a nulo. No lograba entender a que se debía su cambio de actitud, anteriormente lo había atrapado mirándome entre clases y ahora hacia como si no existiera.

Los días siguieron pasando y mi cumpleaños numero 20 se estaba acercando cada día mas les advertí o mas bien les exija a Jake y Alice – que aun no se como diablos se entero- que no quería nada, ni regalos, ni fiestas sorpresas, ni nada. Si antes no me gustaba mi cumpleaños ahora por alguna razón lo detestaba aun recuerdo como se puso Alice cuando le dije que no quería nada

**Flash back**

-Bella y que vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto súper emocionada mi amiga

-Alice como te....

-Eso no importa ahora mejor ay que planear todo un día para chicas para dejarte perfecta para el gran día-

-Mira Alice no se cómo te enteraste, y ya no importa pero te digo desde ahora que no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños no me gusta – le dije algo fastidiada al mirarla me hiso un pucherito de lo más tierno pero ahora sí que no iba a ceder, al mismo tiempo que Alice hacia su puchero también pude notar como Jasper bajaba la cabeza apenado por algo.

-Bella pero es tu....

-Nada – dije tajante- si me llego a enterar de que alguien me esta preparando alguna sorpresa te o juro Mary Alice Cullen que le dejare de hablar para siempre a esa persona me entendiste, y eso va para ti también Jake no creas que te vas a salvar de esto- el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero yo sabia que no se arriesgaría a nada

**Fin flash back**

Abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí o mejor dicho ya no sentí la cama otra vez me había caído gracias a Jake- seguía durmiendo conmigo – me levante aun somnolienta en cuanto pude enfocar bien mi mirada me encontré con el calendario que tenia colgado en una de mis paredes "OH NO" gemí para mis adentros, si la fecha que tanto había temido por fin llego el calendario marcaba 13 de septiembre y no solo era un día común , no, era viernes trece así como lo oyen , no soy un apersona supersticiosa , pero sentía que hoy no podía ser un día bueno , de repente me entraron ganas de volverme a tirar en la cama y no salir de ahí hasta mañana ya que hubiera pasado todo. Si definitivamente lo que aria, estaba dispuesta a esconderme en mi cama cuando Jake despertó.

-que haces Bella- me pregunto entre bostezos

-eh nada Jake vuelve a dormir anda que hoy no vamos a ir a clases-

-ok- dijo y yo me quede asombrada de lo bien que lo había tomado se  
seguro aun estaba dormido por eso es que no reacciono de otra manera. Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama disfrutando de mi vitoria

-si crees que te vas a salvar de salir de esta habitación hoy estas muy mal Isabella- me dijo Jake girándose hacia mi y pasando su pierna y manos sobre mi dejándome inmóvil-no voy a permitir que te la pases encerrada comiendo comida chatarra viendo películas de bajo presupuesto y llorando como lo hiciste hace un año-demonios pensé que había ganado esta ves

-Jake vamos no tengo ánimos de salir además no tengo ninguna clase de vital importancia así que puedo faltar si quiero- dije muy segura de mi

-ah no tu no vas a faltar a clases te metes a bañar ahora mismo que Alice va a venir a cambiarte- genial todavía quedaban unos días para terminar de pagar mi deuda con Alice

-sabes solo a ti se te ocurre prometer hacerte la muñeca solo por una cita – dijo entre risas

-Jake- lo llame con un tono lastimero que hasta parecía que iba a llorar

-No Bell`s hoy no funcionara tu chantaje, a veces me pregunto de quien agarraste esa costumbre

-Alice – dije orgullosa- vamos Jake podrías dejarme hoy en casa considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños

-No, acaso no fuiste tu la que dijo que no quería nada de regalos, pues así lo aremos- dicho eso se levante y tiro de las sabanas con las que me estaba tapándome.

-Vamos a bañarte- dijo y me hecho sobre su hombreo cual costal viejo

-Jake!!!...bájame, jakeeeeeeee!!!!!!!-pero ignoro todos mis gritos y pataleos y me aventó a la ducha

-Bruto!!!-

-Yo también te quiero, ah y..... feliz cumpleaños-dijo riéndose a carcajada abierta- pareces un cachorrito mojado

-Lárgate de aquí Jake

Mi animal amigo se fue, claro no por que se lo ya ordenado si no por que alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta, al principio creí que era Alice que venia a vestirme, pero estaba equivocada Jake me hablo detrás de la puerta del baño, que había cerrado cuando salió, y me dijo que tenia un paquete para mi, le dije que lo recogiera por mi que yo lo abría cuando saliera de la ducha.

Salí del baño para encontrarme con un impaciente Jake paseando por toda la sala parecía león enjaulado, pero no enojado, no, enojado no, si no mas bien nervioso le iba a preguntar el por que de su estado de animo pero en cuanto me miro solo se encamino a mi con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos y me la entrego

-Jake les dije que no quería regalos- dije en un tono serio y frió

-Lo se , pero es que no es mío – lo mire con duda- toma , y además venia con esto-tome la cajita alargada cubierta de terciopelo negro y me dio también una tarjetita que decía:

_Un Hoy bien vivido hace que cada Ayer sea un sueño de felicidad y cada Mañana una visión de esperanza. Te mereces toda una vida de mañanas preciosas...  
Solamente para ti. Deseando una persona hermosa…… un día hermoso.  
Feliz Cumpleaños.  
El mejor regalo eres tú, pero te mando este obsequio para poder compartir contigo cada día unos instantes de tu pensamiento.  
Soy afortunado de compartir cada día mi vida contigo y cuando se cumple un año más tomo conciencia de lo que te quiero.  
Jaydeen  
_

Leí la tarjeta y me quede como tonta con ella en la mano. Lo que decía era muy lindo nunca me había puesto a pensar así en mi cumpleaños además Jaydeen se me estaba declarando?, tomo la cajita entre mis manos y la abrí lentamente solo para encontrarme con un lindo relicario de plata en forma de corazón, este no era como los relicarios ordinarios, este era diferente y se veía que tenia muchos años, en lugar de abrirse por un lado como todos , este tenia al frente un par de alas de ángel que se abrían justo por en medio de la forma del corazón. Lo abrí con cuidado. No quería estropearlo era muy bello, en cuanto lo abrí lo que me encontré fue con la imagen de una bella mujer de rasgos finos y delicados- la fotografía era realmente antigua- el cabello de la mujer era de un negro profundo que me recordó al de Jaydeen sus ojos eran de un violáceo...hermosa simplemente hermosa.

-perteneció a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo así que no gaste nada en el – me dijo una voz de tras de mi que yo conocía muy bien

-no creo que lo pueda aceptar- dije girándome hacia el, como podía aceptar algo que era parte de su familia?

-por favor Bella compláceme, además de que se vera estupendo en ti- lo tomo en sus manos y me lo coloco en el cuello sintiendo su respiración muy cerca, tanto que se me erizo la piel.

-Es muy lindo- que mas podía decir? No podía coordinar mente y cuerpo al mismo tiempo

-Y tenia razón, se ve perfecto en ti.

-No te hubieras molestado, les dije a todos que no quería regalos

-Lo se y espero no te moleste haber me saltado esa petición , pero no me parece que no festejes tu cumpleaños, yo al menos agradezco , que cumplas un año mas por que así puede conocerte- me sonroje al comentario

-Bueno y a todo esto como te enteraste- le dije tratando de que mi vos sonara firme ( cosa que no logre ), el bajo la mirada apenado

-Bueno es que un día se te cayo tu bolso y pues me tome la libertad curiosear antes de dártela- se que debería parecer extraño pero no lo fue

-No hay problema y…gracias por mi regalo

-Bella mas te vale que ya estar lista para que te arregle porque si no te pongo unas zapatillas muy altas y te arre…pentiras- entro Alice como un torbellino pero se quedo petrificada cuando me vio con Jaydeen y sosteniendo el relicario

A pesar de lo ocurrido Alice no hiso ningún cometario acerca de eso, solo se limito a vestirme con unos pantalones negros entubados y un blusón rojo con cinturón también negro botas hasta debajo de la rodilla ( no muy altas ) y una gargantilla negra con un corazón rojo –no me quite el relicario se veía bien en conjunto - , el cabello lo llevaba suelto solo ondulado en las puntas , me gustaba como me veía aun que dude en decírselo a Alice solo para hacerla sufrir un poquito jeje.

En la universidad todos los chicos me miraban de forma poco decorosa cosa que no les hizo pisca de gracia a Jake, Jaydeen, Emmet e incluso a Jasper ; Edward era una situación punto y aparte , no me hablaba, no se me acercaba, ni siquiera me miraba, no entendía por qué me trataba así, pero ok no me quería cerca lo entendía y como esa fue su decisión la aceptaría aunque me doliera en el fondo de mi alma, porque si me dolía, me dolía su rechazo y no sabía porque pero no dejaría que se diera cuenta de cuánto me afectaba.

Ya estábamos caí al final de la tercera hora cuando el profesor hizo lo peor que me podía pasar en la vida nos dejo hacer una exposición, pero eso no fue lo que me altero obviamente, lo que paso fue que quería que trabajáramos en binas

-Swan y Cullen –dijo el profesor, ok con Alice no sería tan difícil

-Ok Alice nos ponemos de acuerdo a la salida te parece – le dije a mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de que me contestara incluso

-No me refiero al joven Edward y a usted , no a su hermana- al oír eso me quede helada y al parecer Edward tampoco le gusto la idea

-Profesor abría alguna manera de que pudiéramos cambiar de bina?, lo que sucede es que mi compañera y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos- dijo en tono suave y aterciopelado , como tratando de persuadir al profesor

-ah si?, uds. creen que a mi me importa el si se caen bien o no, uds, piensan que yo me llevo bien con todos mis compañeros?  
Jóvenes ustedes creen que esto es un juego y que pueden cambiar lo que no les guste pues fíjense bien que no así no son las cosas en el mundo exterior y si no se caen bien pues ni modo se aguantan y hacen el trabajo porque si no lo hacen reprueban el año que les pareció eso- dijo casi gritando y estoy casi segura que en ningún momento se detuvo a tomar aire

-Si no hay de otra –dijo Edward en tono fastidiado

A no eso si que no quien se cree que es como para tratarme de esa manera si no le agrado ok, eso es aceptable , pero digo ni siquiera me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerse de ese juicio hacia mí ,, este tipo de acciones son las que me enfurecen mucho , durante toda la conversación me había mantenido al margen pero el oír a Edward fue como si oyera un clic en mi cabeza , no iba a permitir que me tratara así , las lagrimas se arremolinaban en mi ojos tan poco dejaría que me vieran llorar maldita costumbre patética de llorar de coraje lo único que atine a hacer fue salir lo antes posible de la clase al fin y al cabo ya solo faltaban 5 min.

Quería estar sola, quería gritar, llorar, patalear, como es posible que este tipo me afectara tanto, con una simple palabra alteraba todo mi mundo y el que no me quisiera junto a él ah!!! Es un tipo frustrante.

No supe cómo ni cuándo pero de repente llame encontraba en el campus sentada en el pasto cerca de un vendedor de churros que andaba por ahí, yo tenía en mi mano una bolsa llena de churros rellenos de chocolate y tenía toda la boca llena de esto, las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla aun no podía contenerlas, des pues de no sé cuánto tiempo y 2 bolsas de churros extra grandes pude sentir que alguien se sentaba junto a mí, mientras yo le estiraba la mano al vendedor para que rellenara mi bolsa ( otra mas )

-Bella por que estas aquí y llorando- me pregunto la voz más dulce y hermosa que eh oído (aparte de la de Jaydeen).

-…- no mentiré, me sobresalto que el viniera conmigo

-Bella!!- dijo a modo de reproche por mi silencio, pues que se creía que a la primera de cambios y que me hablara de nuevo todo iba a ser como antes – no es que le hablara mucho antes , pero bueno-

-…-me gire a manera de darle la espalda dándole a entender que lo estaba ignorando obviamente

-Bella por favor contéstame, dime algo, lo que sea- me suplicaba, bueno ok, yo no podía resistirme a alguien así estaba a punto de ceder cuando…- no puedo creer que ahora te hagas la enojada después de lo que hiciste- y dijo con ira y dolor en la voz, lo mire incrédula que es lo que está diciendo yo no hice nada!!

-Vamos Bella no te hagas la inocente

-No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando Cullen-

-Te parece poco lo que me hiciste con Jaydeen …- se quedo callado un momento y en su rostro pude ver por un segundo como dudaba como si hubiera dicho algo que no debiera

-Algo que te hice? , que es lo que yo te hice a t?- pregunte curiosa, el pareció tartamudear

-Yo.. este.. bueno habías dicho que no querías regalos y no creo que sea justo que solo el te haya podido dar un obsequio- apunto a mi pecho donde se encontraba el relicario  
-Qué?!!, solo por eso? Es solo eso?, vaya si eres infantil Edward , aparte de que el no gasto nada en su regalo ya que le perteneció a su familia, no puedo creer que seas tan … tan tonto como para ponerte así por una cosa como ésta- me pare del suelo pensando en lo absurdo de la situación que estaba viviendo

-Señor el le pagara todo- dije apuntando hacia Edward y el señor asintió- velo como tu regalo así a mí de cumpleaños – dije con ironía

A pesar de haberle dicho a mis amigos de que no quería regalos ninguno de ellos pareció escucharme, por la tarde Alice y Emmet me regalaron un pase al mejor spa de la ciudad y una consola de Xbox respectivamente- creo que la consola la disfrutaría mas Jake que yo- Jake también me dio un regalo, este me regalo una pequeña esclavita de plata con un lobita de madera tallada además de eso no hicieron nada por querer celebrar mi vigésimo cumpleaños, ya entrada la noche y estando en mi dormitorio alguien toco a la puerta, al abrirla solo me encontre con un pequeño ramito de fresias y una cajita pequeña en el suelo que venían junto a uno nota escrita con una elegante caligrafía

"_mi corazón es igual de silencioso cuando no estoy contigo e  
igual que este es te pertenece_"

Dentro de la cajita había un pequeño dijecito de cristal en forma de corazón, muy bello, cerrando la puerta me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación ahora acomodando el pequeño dije en el lado opuesto al lobito de madera de mi pulsera. Estaba preparando la cena d Jake y mía cuando de nuevo tocaron a la puerta pero esta vez al abrirla no había nada en el suelo, solo estaba el ser más perfecto del mundo

-Edward que haces aquí y a estas horas?- pregunte

-Solo venia a pedirte disculpas por mi actitud estos días y traigo una ofrenda de paz- dijo de un modo suave y aterciopelado y mostrándome lo que traía en sus manos… una bolsa de churros como los que estuve comiendo por la tarde y le había hecho pagar. me puse como tomate

-Edward lo siento no quise dejarte … déjame te pago lo que fue de los churros

-Nada de eso, me merecía que me trataras así después de todo lo que te hice-  
Jake resoplo desde la sala

-Gustas pasar- le dije haciendo con un gesto de la mano, el la miro fijamente y sonrió complacido

-Lindos dijes- comento mirando mi pulsera

-Gracias

* * *

**Emilia Cullen muchas gracias por el jalon de orejas jejejeje :p ya tenia mucho tiempo sin subir cap, y lo siento de verdad asi que como fue tu jalon de orejas lo que hizo que subiera el capitulo va especialmente dedicado para ti ok jejejejejee bueno sin mas nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion bye chicas se cuidan !Felices vacaciones ¡ un besote para todas ahora si ya me voy jejejeje bye**


	15. Capitulo Extra

ninguno de lospersonajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyers

Capitulo extra

**Edward Pov**

Desde la "Bendita" cita, tenia muy claro que Bella ya había escogido, la amaba de eso no cabía duda pero al parecer ella por mi ya no sentía nada, exactamente eso fue lo que me orillo a actuar como lo hice.  
Había entendido a la perfección los sentimientos de Bella, por que al haber aceptado la cita con "ése" decidió. Supe muy bien, gracias a mis hermanos, como había estado la cita, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo de ella, al mismo tiempo como incluso soporto ir de compras con mis hermanas con tal de verse linda para él. Lo que ella no sabe es que es preciosa incluso sin que se maquille o utilice tacones. Debo también admitir que el tal Jaydeen tuvo un gesto muy bueno al llevarla a ese lugar para su cita, ¿como lo se?, fácil Emmet y Alice decidieron ir a espiarlos por si se pasaba de listo.

Aunque mis dos hermanos se mostraron renuentes para mostrarme como es que iba vestida Bella para la cita, también no pudieron saber como había terminado tal, ya que los habían descubierto gracias a Emmet y sus comentarios, aunque supuse que debió terminar bien por que la mañana siguiente ella se veía radiante. Me gustaba verla así fue por eso que me había alejado de ella al principio ¿no?, yo quería que hiciera su vida , que tuviera una vida HUMANA, lo que no soportaba era ver , algo que hacia que se me revolvieran las entrañas era que a pesar de que yo me había alejado para ya no suponer un peligro para ella, esta se encargaba de rodearse de criaturas incluso mas infames que yo y lo peor de todo ahora había otro ser como yo que estaba ocupando mi lugar, se supone que yo debería de ser con el que Bella se sonrojara, con el que su corazón palpitara tan rápido que pareciera el aleteo de un colibrí. Eso no es lo que yo buscaba, aunque me doliera admitirlo prefería mil veces que saliera con un humano que con otro de mi especie.  
Mis hermano tomaron una actitud un tanto absurda Emmet había decidido que aunque quisiera mucho a Bella no hablaría con ella para demostrarme su apoyo, aunque sabia que actuaba con buenas intenciones no era lo que yo quería, por que sabia también cuanto la quiere como su hermana menor. Jasper pensaba que era una traición lo que Bella estaba haciendo claro que yo le dije que eso no era verdad ya que ella no nos recordaba, Alice bueno ella realmente estaba en un dilema por un lado no quería que yo me sintiera traicionado y por otro quería estar con su amiga- como lo dije actitudes realmente absurdas-Bella cada día se veía mas radiante y contenta cosa que mis hermanos no tardaron en notar y tan poco les pareció. Los convencí de que era la decisión de ella lo que importaba, nada más.

Pasaron los días después de la cita y yo sentía que mi ya muerto corazón se hacia añicos cada vez que la veía junto a ese. Y siguieron pasando los tortuosos días de mi existencia seguí ignorándola y dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser. pronto seria su cumpleaños y como supuse les advirtió a todos que no quería celebraciones- y yo que pensé que solo fue el lapso de tiempo que estuvo conmigo-, Jasper se sentía todavía muy culpable por lo sucedió el ultimo cumpleaños que pasamos con ella y nos lo hacia sentir a todos  
Estaba en una de las aburridas clases del profesor de literatura contemporánea, -en si no estaba en mi mejor momento ya que por la mañana había podido captar en el pensamiento de mi hermana que Jaydeen le había dado un relicario a Bella y ella no se había negado ni había puesto objeción al recibirlo. Y lo traía orgullosamente colgado de su cuello - y pude leer el pensamiento del profesor haríamos trabajos en equipos "¿que no conocían otra mejor forma de trabajar con los alumnos?" para mi sorpresa me toco con Bella , cuanto ansiaba poder trabajar con ella pero pude oír que su corazón palpitaba muy deprisa y lo interprete como que estaba nerviosa por trabajar conmigo y no quería eso así que me negué de una manera muy poco cortes pero me enfurecía que ella prefiriera estar con ese que conmigo, el maestro no cedió por mas que trate de persuadirlo, pero a Bella se enojo por algo que no supe identificar.

-"_eres in idiota Edward_"- pensó Alice- la mire confundido- "_vaya parece que tantas décadas de existencia te han quemado las pocas neuronas que te quedan_"- de que demonios estaba hablando cada ves me confundía mas y mas-"por que demonios te negaste acaso no pensaste que esta era una buena opción para entablar una platica con ella y así poder ver que es lo que ella siente por ese?"-ahora me estaba gritando mentalmente

-Alice ella ya escogió, además ni siquiera se acuerda de mi lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de que la deje- le dije a una velocidad vampírica para que nadie escuchará

-"_que no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez si se acuerde de ti?, que la razón por la que esta con Jaydeen sea por que le recuerda a ti?, talvez concientemente no te recuerde Edward , pero estoy segura de que un amor como el de ustedes no se olvida_"- eso nunca lo había pensado , pero no podría ser así ¿verdad? Digo si es que su subconsciente me recordaba , por que no estar conmigo, por que conformarse con algo parecido?-"_ahora por tu culpa, ella piensa que la odias_"

-eso no es cierto- le dije alarmado

-acaso sabe algo que yo no Sr. Cullen?- pregunto el maestro, estaba tan atento a mi charla con Alice que no me di cuenta que había hablado a un volumen mas alto del que pretendía y toda la clase me había oído

-no profesor, disculpe la intromisión- me disculpe y Alice soltó una risita burlona

-"_ahora pedazo de animal será mejor que vayas a hacer las paces con ella , hoy es su cumpleaños por si no lo recuerdas, y no creo que esta sea una bonita manera de pasar un día especial_"

-Alice sabes que a ella no le gustan sus cumpleaños

-"_mira hermanito me importa un rábano si le gustan o no, solo se que nadie se merece pasarse su cumpleaños así_"-

La clase por fin había terminado y Bella no tenia mucho tiempo que había salido del aula, así que no seria mucho trabajo encontrarla…… que equivocado estaba llevaba ya cerca de 20 minutos buscándola. Había estaco cayendo una fina brisa y eso borraba cualquier rastro que me pudiera dirigir hacia ella, estaba casi al borde de la histeria cundo no muy lejos de donde me encontraba una figura capto mi atención estaba sentada en el pasto y su expresión corporal me decía que estaba inquieta y desesperada junto a ella se encontraba un vendedor de frituras o algo así y en su mente pude ver el rostro de Bella; sus ojos rojos como si hubiera esto llorando por un buen rato.

Con mucho sigilo me situé a su lado mientras ella extendía su brazo para indicarle al vendedor que le diera otra porción de lo que sea que estuviera comiendo, ni siquiera se digno a mirarme así que tuve que ser yo quien rompiera la barrera del silencio, pero aun así siguió ignorándome e incluso me dio la espalda indicándome abiertamente que no me estaba haciendo caso, eso no era justo, yo seria el que debería de estar enojado no ella fue ella la que decidió quedarse con "ese" y ahora yo tenia que estar soportando que me tratara así?, sin darme cuenta solté lo que realmente sentía y casi quise arrancarme la lengua por haber dicho cosas que no debía tenia que inventarle otra cosa y vi su relicario y me fui por la tangente de mis palabras . Después de todo lo que le había dicho no era del todo mentira la verdad es que me sentía muy herido deque le hubiera dejado hacerle regalos a el y a mi no –cuando digo a mi me refiero a mis hermanos y yo-al parecer eso la enfureció mas y se fue dejándome con la cuenta de todo lo que se había comido y a pesar de todo nunca la había visto mas linda que esta ocasión, pero como seguía odiando el que ella fuera la única excepción a mi don quería realmente comprenderla, saber el "por que" de sus actos que me seguían dejando impresionado una vez una sabio hombre dijo "_a las mujeres no ay que entenderlas , ay que amarlas_" que razón tenia.

Llegue a mi casa y ya me esperaba una Alice no muy contenta y pude vislumbrar que se debía a lo que había pasado en el campus.

-ahora no Alice- no estaba de humor para soportar todos sus sermones

-Edward por que eres tan cabeza hueca? Hermano ella te quiere que no lo vez?

-Alice ella ya eligió, que no lo vez tu?

-Aaay!!! Si serás, bueno has lo que quieras, solo te quiero avisar que yo y Emmet le dimos regalos de cumpleaños por si eso te da laguna idea

Claro que me daba algunas ideas pero no estaba seguro de cómo se comportaría ella con un obsequio de mi parte

-sabes a toda mujer nos gustan los admiradores secretos- pensó Alice desde la sala

No era tan mala idea eso de una admirador secreto, corrí literalmente hasta mi habitación a buscar algo que tenia pensado regalarle a bella ya desde hacia mucho tiempo. Busque en el joyero que le perteneció a mi madre y por fin encontré lo que buscaba. Antes de morir mi madre biológica había dejado arreglado todo para que pudiera recibir mi herencia, en la cual se encontraba un puñado de joyas que habían pertenecido desde hace mucho tiempo a mi familia y que yo me dispuse a regalarle unas cuantas a Esme y otras a Alice – también le había querido dar unas a Rosalie pero cada que lo intentaba salía con alguno de sus comentarios y lograba que no le diera nada, de hecho se siente ofendida por ser la única de la familia a la que no le aya obsequiado ninguna de las joyas y a mi me gustaba hacerla sufrir un piquito mas de la cuenta. Después de todo somos hermanos que no?- estaba seguro de que a Bella de le gustaría su regalo sorpresa.

Tome un pedazo de papel y le escribí una dedicatoria, puse el la joya en una cajita adecuada para su tamaño y salí de mi hogar cuando lo hice no me pude resistir a cortar unas cuantas flores del jardín des pues de todo no creo que a Esme le importara mucho si sabia que eran para Bella. La verdad es que no me podía resistir mucho para saber cual seria la reacción de Bella hacia su misterioso regalado y decidí quedarme para poder oír su reacción.

**Jake pov**

Como si fuera poco tuve que aguantar que el maldito chiqui-drácula se quedara con nosotros gran parte de la noche, estuvo platicando con Bella todo el tiempo, por que de mi boca no salió ni una sola palabra solo cuando me despedí de Bella para irme a dormir, no tenia precio la cara del chupa-sangres cuando vio que me dirigía al cuarto de Bella en vez del mío "si todavía dormimos juntos" pensé , y vi como en el momento se tensaba y me gruñía solo eso fue suficiente para que durmiera como un bebe, claro después de que Bella se fuese a dormir también.  
A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó mas contento de lo que había estado antes, parecía tatuada la sonrisa que tenia en los labios. ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de eso. Hoy me tocaba o mejor dicho nos tocaba ir a la cueva Cullen por mi dichosa tarea en cuanto llegamos la pequeña duendecillo arrastro a Bella consigo-siempre lo hacia, no sin antes mirarme con asco- en cuanto a mi me siempre me tocaba irme con "Marilyn colmillos"

- Jake en el refrigerador ay comida por si quieres algo, no dudes en tomarlo- me dijo Esme en un tono muy maternal. Después de todo había convivido con ellos por todo este tiempo y no podía dejar de pensar de que ella y el doctor Cullen eran lo mas parecido a un humano, Esme no podía pensar en ella si no como en una madre, siempre hablaba tratando de que todos estuviéramos cómodos incluso yo, además de que ella era la que se encargaba de tener el refrigerador siempre lleno para mi y Bella

- gracias Esme

-agh!!

- ROSALIE- la regaño Esme

- por que no puedes ser un poquito mas como ella- le pregunte

- por que a mi no me gustan las mascotas-me dijo entrando ya al estudio donde hacíamos los trabajos

-y por que no soportas a Bella tan poco, digo todos tus hermanos la aprecias incluso Emmet la quiere también…. O no me digas que estas celosa??- solté una carcajada muy ruidosa

- no seas tonto, no en ese sentido, no es por eso y tampoco es que no la soporte… es simplemente el hecho de que ella quiere… o bueno quería ser parte de nosotros, no sabes lo que yo daría por tener lo que ella tiene- me dijo y su semblante era totalmente serio-ella puede ser madre cosa que yo no podré ser nunca, siempre seremos Emmet y yo nadie mas…

- pero tienes a tu familia, serán todos unos chupasangres, pero están juntos no?

- si, pero no sabes lo que daría por poder darle a Emmet un hijo, llenar a Esme y  
Carlisle de nietos, hacer de Alice y Jasper los tíos mas consentidores y malcriadotes de este mundo e incluso que Edward les enseñara a tocar el piano

De todo el tiempo que tenia tratando a estos vampiros nunca me hubiera puesto a pensar que tuvieran sueños y expectativas tan humanas

-bueno pero por qué no haces lo que hizo Esme?- pregunte sintiéndome un poco tonto

-crees que es fácil lo que hizo Esme? no lo es, Esme de cierta manera enfoca todo su cariño maternal hacia nosotros, siempre seremos sus eternos hijos , pero no es lo mismo para nosotros la verdad es que cada uno de nosotros se fue uniendo a esta familia en situaciones muy diferentes y un tanto extremas…- nunca me había puesto a pensar en las historias de cada uno de ellos antes de que fueran unas sanguijuelas chupa-sangres un grito aterrador me saco de mis pensamientos, deje lo que estaba haciendo para salir corriendo y ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo al entrar a la sala me encuentro con una Bella tirada encima de Alice y Emmet muerta de la risa junto con todos los demás Cullen

- Bella que paso?- le pregunte acercándome a ayudarla muy preocupado

- nada Jake no te preocupes, solo fue lo usual… me caí-y se volvió a reír

- que pensaste "Bolt", que alguien la había mordido?- me pregunto el fortachón muy risueño. Eso provoco que Bella se riera aun más

- Jake de verdad no paso nada- continuo al ver mi rostro preocupado- lo que sucede es que me tropecé, todo paso muy rápido, y cuando me iba cayendo bino Alice a ayudarme pero Emmet le puso el pie haciendo que esta también tropezase y lo tomo del brazo y los tres caímos al suelo sin oportunidad de nada

- OK, bueno segura estas bien?-

- si no te preocupes-

- ven Bella es hora de que veamos que es lo que vas a utilizar en el baile- dijo la mas pequeña de los Cullen

- que?, que balie?, Bella tu no me has dicho nada acerca de que vas a ir a un baile- ni siquiera sabia que había un baile cerca

- es que no voy a ir- replico Bella

-o si lo harás, recuerdas esos días en los que no te vestí yo? bueno pues esta es mi recompensa –aseguro la pequeña

- Alice es un baile de gala y no tengo nada para ponerme

- bueno pero podemos diseñarte algo, ya casi tengo el de Rosalie así que el tuyo no tardara, ven vamos y Jake ustedes vayan a terminar su trabajo que esto pondría durar toda la tarde y parte de la noche- y así se fue junto con Bella hacia arriba

Y tenia toda la razón no pudimos salir de la mansión Cullen hasta ya entrada la noche. La tarde de tareas forzadas con Sailor moon no fue tan tortuosa como otras veces, la verdad es que me puse a pensar en como se sentía y decidí no molestarla al menos por esta tarde.  
Bella estuvo todo el camino enfurruñada y diciendo incoherencias en contra de "la pequeña lulu", cuando llegamos al dormitorio fue a la habitación y dio un portazo

- bueno y a ti que te pasa- le pregunte una vez que salio ya con la pijama puesta

- argh!!- gruño

- pues si eso me deja todo claro…ya Bella dime por que estas así?

- Alice- solo dijo eso y se sentó de golpe a un lado mío en el sillón

- te hizo algo- inquirí algo enojado como era posible que le hubieran hecho algo estando yo tan cerca y no haberme dado cuenta

- si-bufo- me va a obligar a ir al baile- eso era todo por eso estaba así? vaya que susceptible se estaba poniendo

- solo por eso?

- te parece poco?- pregunto incrédula-Jake tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy un peligro en la pista de baile… además obligo a su hermano a invitarme-la furia de su voz se fue consumiendo hasta casi quedar en un susurro casi imperceptible- imaginate mi vergüenza, seguro el tenia mejores propuestas y Alice me impuso

- eso te dijo el?

- No claro que no… el me invito cortésmente pero se que Alice lo debió de haber obligado y para colmo de colmos el vestido que quiere que me ponga Alice es muy… muy…

- muy que Bella termina la frase

- muy… no yo misma

- Bella si tu no quieres ir, no vayas…

- alto ahí, retrocede y pausa, como que si YO no quiero ir… amigo vamos a ir los dos juntos-esa respuesta me sorprendió y antes de que pudiera replicar –vamos Jake sabes lo incomoda que estaré ahí yo solita y que mejor que mi amigo del alma, que digo amigo, mi hermano este ahí para acompañarme

Como pude ceder ante tal chantaje no puedo creerlo que un hombre como yo así de guapo , así de fuerte y así de seductor se aya dejado convencer así por alguien al que el saca mas de 20cm de altura.  
Desde aquella noche no había parado de atosigarme con lo del baile y había logrado convencerme ahora estaba aquí de nuevo donde todo comenzó- la casa Cullen- con la pequeña vampiro probándome un traje de gran gala, era uno de los de Emmet y por lo tanto olía fatal demasiado dulzón para mi gusto pero no tenia como salirme de esta, Bella se lo había pedido a Alice y ni ella ni yo nos negamos.

-ya casi terminados- me dijo un tanto fastidiada la duende

-bueno y alguien me pude decir por que diablos tanta faramalla? Por que tengo que llevar traje y no puedo ir con mis jeans de siempre- no me gustaba para nada como me veía con traje

-por que es un baile de gala- me repitió como si fuera lo mas obvio

-y a santo de que?

-por que la escuela cumple 100 años de que se fundo, por eso es que decidieron hacerlo de gran gala y no te muevas chucho

-apuesto a que ustedes estuvieron cuando se fundo verdad- dije en tono de burla

-NO, yo no estoy tan vieja- me replico histérica y me pincho con uno de los alfileres en la pierna, mientras soltaba una risita

-Demonios!!!! Lo hiciste a propósito

-Yooo?, claro que no!- me contesto con una inocencia falsa y gruñí

-Quien le teme al lobo feroz ahora- dije mientras la asechaba

-No creo que te convenga hacer nada lobito-me dijo el vampiro rubio y callado, Jasper creo que es su nombre, que salio de la nada-

-Tranquilo jazz, solo estábamos jugando verdad cachorrito?

-Claro- y me salía a grandes zancadas de ahí

Día con día se acercaba el bendito baile la verdad es que no me hacia ni pizca de gracia esto.

* * *

bueno chicas este capiutulo digamos que es unpoco de relleno para lo que se aproxima.

antes de irme quisiera agradecer a todas las chicas que me leen incluso a las que no dejan reviews pero me tienen en favoritos

**Magami-Magic**

**AkHaNe**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

**aridenere**

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**

**lyfm**

**escorpiotnf**

**adesca**

**Michy43**

**Emilia Cullen**

**Isabella Allie Cullen**

**AlexxxGN'R**

**aiiram**

**lalitak1702**

**loopotter**

**Jess Holloway**

**angel de acuario**

**clarodeluna20**

**peritha12**

**flowersswan**

**Inmas**

**emi**

espero no me aya faltado ninguna y si fue asi aganmelo saber ok? bueno ahora si chicas hasta la proxima bye


	16. El Baile

**Bella pov**

Ya el baile se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, tenia planeado no asistir pero gracias a Alice no me quedaba de otra, aunque también yo había arrastrado a Jake conmigo – una sonrisa diabólica apareció en mi rostro – era lo menos que podía hacer, si yo iba a sufrir yendo a ese baile pues el también. Después del baile al día siguiente también habíamos quedado con todos los Cullen en ir a un Pic-nic para celebrar el aniversario de bodas de Esme y Carlisle, sabia que los pares de mis amigos me apreciaban muchísimo pero aun así se me hacia un atrevimiento ir a una celebración tan intima y familiar, pero ellos habían insistido tanto que no me pude negar y habían dejado que Jake me acompañara – se que suena tonto y absurdo pero casi no podía salir si no tenia la compañía de Jake el era mi pilar, mi apoyo incondicional, con el me sentía 100% segura y es por eso que lo arrastraba a donde sea conmigo- así que este domingo iríamos a festejas con ellos.

Viernes por la tarde me encontraba total y completamente nerviosa, Alice a última hora había decidido cambiar el diseño de mi vestido y lo había mantenido en secreto incluso hasta para mi, ella iba a venir a arreglarse conmigo en unos minutos mas, después de que me jurara y me perjurara que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que Edward me invitara al baile, me sentía mas nerviosa.

Jaydeen también me había invitado, la verdad es que me sentí tan mal al tener que decirle que ya había aceptado otra invitación que no pude resistirlo y le prometí que bailaría con el en el baile. Vaya embrollo en el que me había metido. Había sido muy cuidadosa de no decirle con quien era la persona con la cual iría al baile no quería que hubiera mas enfrentamientos como los de hace unos meses y también había preferido no decirle nada ni a Jake ni a Edward; al primero por que el hubiera preferido que fuera con Jaydeen a l baile en vez de con Edward y a este ultimo por que al principio me había negado a su invitación excusándome con el pretexto de que no sabia bailar - cosa que era totalmente cierta solo que al ver la mirada de tristeza de Jaydeen fue lo que me provoco para cometer semejante tontería- ahora como le hacia para no tener que bailar con ninguna de ellos?

Bella tranquila esta noche va a ser perfecta- estaba tan ensimismada den mis pensamientos que no me percate de cuando entro Alice a mi habitación

Por dios Alice me asustaste!!!- conteste dando un brinco del susto

Tan fea me veo?- me pregunto con un puchero

Tonta… y bien ya puedo ver mi vestido?- exhale

La paciencia es una virtud Bella, no te desesperes todo a su tiempo por el momento me alegro que te ayas bañado para arreglarte pero ¿Por qué note secaste el cabello? – con todo el tiempo que había perdido pensando no pude siquiera tomar la secadora en mis manos

Por que sabia que tu tenias algo lindo para hacerme en el cabello y no quería estropearlo?-

Aduladora, pero te perdono solo por que tienes razón

Alice me podrías decir ya como es mi vestido?- pregunte una vez que comenzó con mi cabello

No podía creer lo que Alice había hecho del vestido que según yo le pedí fuera conservador y elegante, pero claramente Alice nunca escuchó mis palabras, si bien le pedí que por favor fuera largo exageró y creo también mencione el que quería tener el cuello cubierto pero lo mal entendió y todo lo hizo a su antojo el vestido era negro como la noche, largo, tan largo que incluso tenia una pequeña cola, era todo pegado al cuerpo, con una abertura desde la mitad de mi muslo hasta el piso y si bien tenia parte del cuello cubierto , pero en mi pecho no había NADA, la parte del pecho era de corte corazón con un cruce en el cuello provocando que el vestido fuera halter era hermoso en verdad pero definitivamente no mi estilo en ningún sentido. No me lo pondría. Alice extendió en vestido sobre la cama para dejar que supuestamente lo admirara, pero de repente me miro fijamente, su mirada era fría y calculadora, realmente me aterro su mirada poro lo que me dijo me sorprendió de sobre manera- _Isabella Marie Swan te lo vas a poner, así tenga que ser yo misma la que te cambie me entendiste, trabaje en tu vestido todas las noches , no dormí, no comí, con tal de que tu vestido estuviera listo para este día así que o te lo pones o… _- a pesar de que al inicio de su pequeño discurso lo comenzó como una amenaza, lo ultimo me lo dijo poniendo una cara que medio mucha ternura la verdad logro que me invadiera la culpa, como era posible que dejara de hacer todas esas cosas solo para tener listo este vestido, solo atine asentir , todavía le quedaba maquillarme y terminar mi cabello, pues lo había dejado para poder sacar el vestido de donde lo había dejado así que me senté enfrente de mi tocador para que Alice siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

Después de casi tres horas de tortura pude pararme solo para ponerme el "vestido perfecto" según Alice. Me quedaba como guante. Demasiado pegado a mi cuerpo pero perfecto según Alice. Nunca me dejo que me mirara al espejo en todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando sobre mi, solo hasta que termino de arreglarme el vestido en la parte de abajo me acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo –que yo no tenia conciencia de que existiera la verdad- yo al principió no podía creer que la que estaba en ese reflejo fuera yo tuve que pellizcarme literalmente para entender que la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a mi era nadie mas que yo, el vestido lograba acentuar cada una de las curvas de mi cuerpo – incluso algunas que ni yo misma conocía-, el cabello lo tenia finamente acomodado, suelto , pero arreglado como a principios de los 40's el maquillaje era muy natural exceptuando por el labial que me habían puesto , un rojo pasión quemado , que en contraste con mi piel la cual se veía aun mas blanca por el efecto del vestido, lograba dar un toque muy sensual a todo lo que estaba usando.

Realmente Alice sabía sacar diamantes hasta de un carbón, nunca pensé que pudiera verme así. En mis ojos comenzaron a arremolinarse un sin fin de lagrimas que estaba luchando por contener, entonces mire a Alice y corrí a abrazarla

gracias Alice, gracias, gracias, gracias-

Bella tonta, de que?-inquirió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Por todo Alice eres la mejor amiga que nunca eh tenido- y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por mas que quería detenerlas

Bella no deberías llorar…

Tienes razón- la solté y me talle el lugar por donde habían corrido las lagrimas traicioneras, pero entonces recordé que Alice me había maquillado- ¡demonios¡ el maquillaje, Alice ahora tendrás que retocarme , disculpa

No te preocupes Bella utilice un maquillaje a prueba de agua, lo que yo te quería decir es que no deberías de llorar por que los ojos se te pondrían rojos y ya tenemos que irnos

No supe en que momento Alice se había arreglado, me fije por primera ves, bien en ella y me di cuenta de traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo corte imperial que le llegaba hasta los pies con detalles color plata en la parte del busto y tirantes

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con un Jake vestido elegantemente con un traje y camisa negro y sin corbata con los primeros botones abiertos

wow- dije sorprendida, jamás había visto a mi amigo vestido tan elegantemente

ni una palabra Isabella- me amenazo

en serio Jake te ves … apuesto

pues la verdad que esta cosa que tienes por amiga, si que sabe de ropa- dijo apuntando hacia Alice que lo miraba entre divertida y furiosa.

No entendía por que mis amigos no se podían llevar bien entre si o mejor dicho no entiendo como mis amigos no se pueden llevar bien con los Cullen, por que Jacob y Jaydeen habían entablado una amistad un tanto extraña según Alice pero a mi me parecía de lo mas natural y algo que realmente me facilitaba las cosas para tener una sana convivencia con todos. Jacob hacia un esfuerzo por con vivir con ellos ya que tenia que trabajar con Rosalie y pues eso obligaba a ambas partes a interactuar pero no por eso llevarse mejor, en cuanto a Jaydeen el si que no toleraba estar junto a los Cullen y tan poco le hacia gracia que yo estuviera con ellos … y hablando de Jaydeen tengo ya bastantes días sin verlo, desde que me invito al baile, la verdad es que no se como le hace para poder pasar los exámenes de la universidad si casi nunca se presenta en las clases o por lo menos nunca lo veo, esta ves se había desaparecido casi toda la semana el día que me pidió que fuera al baile con el solo se despido – algo abatid por mi negativa- me dijo que me daría una sorpresa ese día.

Bella ya nos están esperando vamonos!!!!- Alice me apresuro desde la puerta

Ya voy Alice, la verdad es que no veo ningún problema en llegar algo tarde, mucho muy, muy tarde, o tal ves ni siquiera ir

Yo secundo tu decisión- informo Jake

No estén diciendo incoherencias, apresúrense

El edificio en donde residíamos estaba completamente solo, seguramente ya todos se encontraban en el fabuloso baile… ugh!!. No lo podía creer!!! La verdad es que no esperaba que no todos cupiéramos en el volvo de Edward, pero pensé que talvez en el jeep de Emmet, pero no!!! Claro que no!!! Alice no iba a dejar de aprovechar una oportunidad para ser el centro de atención, por que si no como se explicarían una limosina tipo Hummer negra con vidrio polarizado y larga que digo larga extra larga. La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entre ver a Edward con un smoking muy parecido al de Jake solo que el si llevaba corbata pero esta era de un color blanco-plateado, que combinaba perfecto conmigo y mis accesorios, al subirnos al enorme auto, también me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos Emmet y Rosalie nos acompañaban también.

Rosalie llevaba un precioso vestido color rojo quemado, todo adherido al cuerpo estilo asirenado e igual de largo que el mío, con escote tipo corazón y el cabello recogido en un elegante recogido a la altura de la nuca, no logre apreciarlo muy bien ya que estaba sentada pero estaba segura de que se vería preciosa - y de pronto mi autoestima se fue por los suelos- junto a ella rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos me encontré con un Emmet muy sonriente y cariñoso con esta, el al igual que Edward e incluso Jasper tenia un traje completamente negro solo los colores de las corbatas variaban e iban a juego con el de sus parejas, Emmet una corbata roja del mismo tono del vestido de Rosalie y Jasper una corbata azul cielo igual al vestido de Alice. Se notaba que Alice había organizado todo muy bien. El camino se me pasó en una agradable plática por parte de todos lo cual me sorprendió. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, cada que miraba de reojo hacia donde él estaba lo sorprendía mirando y no parecía apenado de que lo hubiera descubierto si no todo lo contrario cada que nuestras miradas se encontraban me daba una sonrisa traviesa, con la cual mi corazón se disparaba latiendo a mil por hora y la sangre corría deprisa para situarse en mis mejillas que parecían reventar de tan rojas que estaban. Esto no le paso desapercibido a Emmet que comenzó con sus habituales bromas, lo bueno es que llegamos pronto al edificio donde se organizo la fiesta, los hombres bajaron primero para poder ayudarnos a nosotras, Emmet y Jasper ayudaron a bajar a Rosalie y Alice respectivamente haciendo una entrada triunfal las dos parejas, yo fui la ultima en salir por que se me atoro el tacón de la zapatilla asesina en la cola del vestido pero no paso de ahí así que cuando estaba en la puerta iba a tomar la mano Edward o Jake para que me ayudaran a salir o incluso las dos para estar mas segura al salir, pero no creí que me fuera a enfrentar a una situación tan incomodo pero sobretodo tan graciosa, mire hacia la puerta y me encontré con tres manos extendidas hacia mi, Jake, Edward y Jaydeen y si no fuera por las miradas que estos dos últimos se dirigían me hubiera partido de la risa tal como Jake se estaba aguantando, ignore las dos manos níveas y tome la de mi amigo que me recibió con una ancha sonrisa y una beso en el dorso de mi mano y me susurro "_Bella eres la única humana capaz de comenzar una guerra sangrienta con el solo hecho de mirar hacia el lado equivocado_" no entendí para nada su comentario.

Como supuse la entrada que acabábamos de realizar había atraído la mirada de todos los presentes y ya se extendía un insistente susurro de chismorreo por el lugar.

La ceremonia principal fue muy sencilla dijeron algunos discursos ex-alumnos de la universidad sobre como el estudiar en esa institución les cambio la vida y _bla bla bla_ honestamente no le puse mucha atención a los discursos estaba mas atenta sin duda alguna a las personas que estaban a mi lado Edward y Jaydeen el primero pues ya tenia rato de haberlo visto – y no es que me hubiera acostumbrado a su deslumbrante belleza- pero junto a Jaydeen no sabia a donde dirigir mi mirada, ya que Jaydeen iba todo lo contrario de Edward, su cabellera negra hasta el hombro, la llevaba suelta lo cual acentuaba mas sus facciones y su traje era completamente blanco sin corbata con los primeros botones abiertos sobre su perfecto pecho… es por eso que debía de concentrarme en dirigir la mirada al frente y no terminar loca por querer mirar a todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Lo bueno es que aparte de sencilla fue muy rápido para mi suerte, o eso creía yo. La orquesta toco las primeras notas de una canción muy bella donde casi todas las notas eran de puso violín con algunos solos de piano( **n/a: big love adagio-bond** ), Jaydeen se puso en frente de mi con una enorme sonrisa y me tendió la mano pidiéndome la primera pieza con el mire a Edward que estaba matando a Jaydeen con la mirada y el mismo me arrastraba a la pista de baile y lo hubiera conseguido si mi otro compañero paraba mi avance tomando mi mano. Al percatarse de esto Edward se envaro en frente de Jaydeen, si alguien no ponía orden en esto alguien iba a resultar herido. Justo iba a hablar para parar todo esto cuando llega Jasper y como si nada estuviera sucediendo pasa por en medio de esto dos y hace que me suelten las manos, a las que ambos se aferraban casi causándome daño, su mirada era serena y el ambiente súbitamente se tranquilizo, mire para ver si alguien había notado el pequeño percance que estuvo a poco de suceder , pero al parecer toda esto fue mas una batalla en secreto, y a pesar de que a mi me pareció toda una eternidad el tiempo en que estuve entre los dos solo habían pasado unos pocos segundo .

Jasper me sonrió y se encamino, tomado de mi mano, hacia la pista de baile donde Emmet bailaba con Alice y Rosalie tomaba a Edward de la mano para comenzar a bailar junto a sus hermanos…-"respira Bella, todo esta bien"- me susurró Jasper.

La verdad como ya lo había mencionado no se bailar, pero el bailar con Jasper fue toda una experiencia, por que parecía todo tan natural y no me sentía nada nerviosa y en un giro inesperado pase de los brazos de Jasper a unos mas grandes.

Emmet me sonreía abiertamente, como con complicidad fue entonces que decidí echar un vistazo por encima de su hombre pero era demasiado grande así que aproveche un pequeño giro que dimos ambos y pude ver que las únicas parejas que bailábamos eran los Cullen y yo, las demás personas se habían hecho a un lado para poder ver como bailaban con tanta fluidez, la verdad es que ni por asomo yo me podría comparar con la gracia con la que bailaba Alice, ahora en brazos de Edward o la elegancia de Rosalie, y ni que decir de sus compañeros el porte de un caballero como Jasper o el garbo de Edward. Por andar de distraída di un fuerte pisotón a Emmet con el bacón de mi zapato, lo mire con una disculpa en los ojos pero el ni se inmuto tenia la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me miro extrañado.

- lo siento- me disculpe

- te sientes mal?- pregunto aun confundido

- no te duele?-no pude evitar el preguntarle, digo no todas las personas se quedan como si nada después de un pisotón como aquellos

- eh?- parecía sorprendido, entonces como si le hubiera hablado giro su cabeza hacia Alice y Edward – oh!! No, no te preocupes Bella el zapato me queda grande y no sentí nada.

La canción seguía, era un poco triste pero no por eso menos bella en un solo de piano Emmet consiguió guiarme en un giro perfecto e igual que como lo había hecho Jasper termine en otro par de brazos estos eran menos musculosos pero el simple roce de su mano con mi cintura envió, pequeños choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo. Por un momento cerré mis ojos y disfrute de esa sensación de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo y un aleteo de mariposas en mi estomago, al abrirlos me encontré con los ojos mas bellos que había visto en mi vida, puro oro liquido el cual destilaba un profundo amor en ellos, me perdí en esa mirada tan penetrante y ansiosa, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, regrese al mundo real solo cuando en un movimiento veloz pero igualmente delicado me tomo firmemente por la cintura y me arqueo hacia atrás en una pose clásica de baile de vals, aturdida como estaba solo pude darme cuenta de que los Cullen estaban con sus respectivas parejas en la misma posición que nosotros, creando una imagen perfecta para el final de la canción. Regresamos a nuestras posiciones normales y todo el mundo aplaudía, siguieron mas canciones después de esa primera pieza en la que los hermanos Cullen habían robado toda la atención, nunca había acudido a un baile así de tanta formalidad y etiqueta pero esta ocasión era realmente memorable, seguí bailando con Edward por dos piezas mas, el estar bailando con Edward me trajo una extraña sensación de _deja vú_ por un momento incluso me vi rodeada por mis compañeros de Forks y no vestía el elegante atuendo negro que llevaba en esos momentos si no un lindo vestido azul, pestañee rápido por la incredulidad pero todo desapareció rápidamente, como si de un sueño se tratase, después todo se volvió muy confuso y me dio un poquito de sed y me llevo amablemente a conseguir una copa de agua- por que han de saber que había meseros con charolas llenas de copas de champange y agua o con pequeños canapés- nos paramos a las orillas de la pista de baile, yo estaba muerta de sed y el ni parecía cansado.

te estas divirtiendo- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

eh?- soltó una sonrisa traviesa al ver mi expresión

parece que no soy un buen compañero de baile, ya que ni siquiera me pones atención- me dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara

¿que? No, no es eso lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa- conteste pero en su mirada un punto de frustración como una anhelo

ojala pudiera- comenzó en un susurro que incluso no estoy segura de que lo aya dicho

lo que sucede es que cuando estábamos en la pista- comencé la verdad no sabia por que le contaba todo esto pero le tenía una confianza muy amplia además de que sentía que a el le dolía el que le ocultara cosas no se era una sensación extraña la que me impulso a decirle todas mis tontas imaginaciones-tuve como una extraña sensación de _deja vú_, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido o algo parecido, pero con la diferencia de que sentía que aun estaba en la preparatoria donde estudie en Forks y traía un vestido en tonos azules…- no pude seguir con mi loca y disparatado relato por que me di cuenta de que me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

Bella y como sabes que eso no es un recuerdo?- me pregunto

Bueno por que estoy segura de que por nada del mundo hubiera asistido a un baile- de eso estoy más que segura ni siquiera arrastrándome me hubieran podido llevar a un baile en la preparatoria, claro que en ese tiempo no conocía a Alice o Edward, por ellos es que estaba aquí ahora.

Bella, y que harías si eso si fuera un recuerdo...

Eso no es posible- le corte- por que en mi loca imaginación también estabas tu…-dije convirtiéndome en un tomate viviente- y todos tus hermanos también- dije para salir del atolladero

Pero y si fuera real- insistió-, que dirías si yo te asegurara, que todo lo que crees haber imaginado es real- me miraba de una forma en la que no cabía ninguna duda que me estaba diciendo la verdad

No- dolía

Bella, mírame- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-Bella tu y yo ya nos conocíamos -aseguro- Bella tu y yo ya nos conocíamos, y yo te amaba, yo te amo.

No, no, no-las palabras me sonaban de lo mas inverosímil, como era eso posible, no, no, no, claro que no. El vació que sentía en mi pecho ya desde hace mucho vibró con fuerza ante lo que había escuchado como si un dolor muy fuerte luchara por salir a la superficie, cruce mis brazos por encima de mi pecho como tratando de detener todo lo que se avecinaba.

Bella, di algo por favor – se oía desesperado

Eso no puede ser verdad-

Bella tu y yo nos amábamos con frenesí , tu eras, eres toda mi existencia

No te creo- esto no me podía estar pasando de verdad, no le podía creer como es posible que el me amara a mi a una persona tan simple, tan sencilla, tan invisible como yo, me negaba a creerlo, no podía creerlo, mas sin embargo algo muy dentro de mi me decía que todo esto era real. me sentí mal, me dolía la cabeza , todo a mi alrededor se estaba poniendo algo borroso

Que demonios estas pensado!!!!- la voz de Jake hizo que recobrara la compostura, se oía enfadado, no, furioso

Esto no te incube _Jake_, esto es algo entre ella y yo-le contesto del mismo modo Edward

Que no me incumbe?, claro que me incumbe, quien crees tu que la apoyo la ultima vez?- ahora si que no entendía nada y mi amigo ya se encontraba temblando por la ira, tenia que hacer algo para que se calmara

Jacob, no le hables así a Edward, el no me a hecho nada –intente que mi voz sonara tranquila

Agh!, todavía lo defiendes?, no puedo creer esto Bella, tu no deberías de estar junto a ellos, que no lo ves?- vaya nunca pensé que Jake me fuera a decir algo como esto, yo sabia muy bien que por mas que me gustara estar con Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Edward y por que no Jasper y Rosalie yo no encajaba con ellos de ninguna manera, todos ellos eran perfectos y yo parecía algo así como el patito feo de ellos .

Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo dijeran en la cara y frente a muchas mas personas, me hizo sentir enojada, pero mas que eso humillada y poca cosa, mi propio amigo me dijo que los Cullen eran mejores que yo. Las lágrimas ya se arremolinaban por salir, no quería que nadie me viera y salí corriendo del salón donde se celebrara la fiesta.

Como Jacob había sido capaz de decirme semejante cosa enfrente de tantas personas, me había dejado en vergüenza enfrente de casi toda la universidad. lo que había comenzado como una fiesta de ensueño se convirtió en una pesadilla que ni en mas remotos miedos hubiera imaginado. Todo comenzó por el estupido y extraño sentimiento de repetición que sentía y luego la confesión todavía difícil- imposible- de creer que Edward me había dicho y para rematar mi amigo, mi casi hermano diciéndome lo poca cosa que era, acaso algo mas puede pasar?

Bella –o no él no por favor todos menos el- Bella estas bien?

Jaydeen te puedo ayudar en algo- dije aun sin gírame a el

Si, mírame por favor- pidió

Jaydeen por el momento quisiera estar sola - no quería ser descortés pero…-si no te molesta

Bella mírame por favor-exigió ahora con voz mas dura

No tengo nada Jaydeen , por favor déjame

OK, si insistes- y ya no oí nada mas, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar al sentirme sola otra vez, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y deje que las lagrimas salieran a su antojo

Ahora me vas a decir por que estas llorando o también es por nada?-retire mi manos del rostro y levante mi mirada hacia el frente y ahí estaba el todo de blanco en contraste con su cabellera negra azabache

Pensé que te habías ido- conteste con acritud

Y yo pensé que dijiste que no tenias nada

Y no tengo nada, Jaydeen …

Bella – Alice llego interrumpiendo lo que tenia que decir- toma te traje una copa de agua para que te tranquilices- se dirigió a mi ignorando por completo a Jaydeen como era costumbre

Gracias Alice pero la verdad es que ya me voy a mi dormitorio

Yo te llevo- sonó una voz detrás de Alice, una voz que yo nunca podría olvidar

No gracias Edward la verdad es que me apetece caminar esta noche - busque la excusa mas rápida, que resulto ser la mas patética para negarme a su ofrecimiento

Bella esta muy lejos de aquí tu dormitorio –me reprocho Alice

Yo la acompaño, en su caminata nocturna no se preocupen-Alice y Edward que estaba acostumbrados a mirar a mi amigo lo miraron un momento y después asintieron los dos

Esta bien Bella después de todo tienes que descansar para mañana, recuerda que pasaremos por ti muy temprano de acuerdo- Alice estaba loca si creía que yo iba a ir mañana después de todo esto

Alice no creo que se lo mas prudente que mañana …

Bella, Esme y Carlisle esperan verte mañana, no puedes defraudarlos de ese modo- ahora fue Edward el que hablo aun que en un tono muy serio y fulminando con la mirada a Jaydeen

Esta bien hasta mañana

Me despedí de ellos nada mas, no quería que todos los demás se dieran cuenta de cómo me había puesto, aunque esperaba que solo uno en especial se estuviera retorciendo de dolor y mas tarde de frió por que no lo dejaría entrar en el dormitorio esta noche. Jaydeen no hablo en todo el camino al parecer respeto mi decisión de que yo no iba a hablar al respecto, el camino fue lento y tranquilo hubo momentos en los que veía una clara intención de Jaydeen por tomarme la mano pero desistía cuando se encontraba con mi mirada, al final fui yo la que decidió tomar su mano y seguir así el resto del camino, al principio se sorprendió pero después me dio una espectacular sonrisa de felicidad- que fácil era hacerlo feliz-. Cuando íbamos pasando por una esquina cerca del campus vi unos de esos letreros donde tienen un dibujo de un perrito y tachado con una "X", dejando en claro que no se permitían perros, me dije a mi misma que debería de conseguir uno de esos para Jake

____________________________________________________________________

**que onda chika yo aki de nuevo espero no haber tardado mucho **

**chikas gracias por apoyar a mi hermana con su fic por que aunque utilice mi cuenta quiero que sepan que es ella la que esta trascribiendo la historia de falso compromiso gracias por su apoyo espero también me pongan reviews a mi ok bye**


	17. Dia de Campo

Llegando a mi dormitorio lo único que quería hacer era meterme a la cama pero todavía traía en mi mente todo lo que había pasado, estaba decidida a pedirle una explicación mañana por la mañana a Alice, ahora que me ponía a reflexionar muchas cosas no encajaban como por ejemplo la primera vez que la vi me llamo por mi nombre sin siquiera conocerla. Alice tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

Jaydeen me acompaño hasta adentro imagino que debía tener un aspecto nada bueno para que me preparara un té, aproveche para poner el letrero que había tomado en la calle sobre mi puerta de la recamara. Para cuando Jaydeen regreso ya con el té en la mano miro hacia mi puerta y sonrió al identificar el nuevo letrero sobre mi puerta. Me tome casi todo el vaso que me había traído se ofreció para quedarse conmigo por lo menos hasta que llegara Jake pero me negué el té comenzaba a surtir efecto y me estaba relajando toda, aunque mas que te parecía que le hubieran puesto pastillas para dormir por que en cuanto toque la cama me dormí.

Esa noche no soñé con absolutamente nada.

**Alice POV**

Como pudo ser tan tonto, tan idiota, tan imbecil, por que no se pudo aguantar un poco mas estoy segura que si hubiera tenido paciencia Bella habría reaccionado diferente y para rematar el maldito perro y su enorme bocota!! El complico aun más toda la situación. Si mi hermano fue un reverendo estupido al decirle la verdad así, sin más pero el que el maldito perro se metiera no ayudo en nada.

por que demonios tienes que ser tan maldito y quieres volver a lastimar a Bella, que no entiendes que ya sufrió bastante?- y aun así seguían peleando a pesar de que Bella ya se había ido

yo pienso que ella tiene derecho a saberlo , además ya estaba comenzando a recordar cosas, tu te imaginas lo que hubiera sido que se acordara de todas esas cosas y que nadie se las hubiera dicho antes, se sentiría traicionada, engañada

o si claro y decírselas así sin decirle "agua va" estuvo genial verdad?

Entre frase y frase llego a mi una visón de la mañana siguiente donde Bella me preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido por la noche, en situaciones como estas era cuando realmente agradecía tener este don.

Después de retirarnos de la fiesta nos fuimos todos a nuestra casa, Carlisle y Esme tenían derecho de saber todo lo ocurrido aunque Edward no quisiera que les comentáramos. Últimamente a mi hermanito se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar de malas a la casa, pero esta vez seria aun peor por lo tanto lo notarían nuestros padres.

Edward fue el primero en bajar de la limosina, cuando nosotros lo seguimos lo único que recibimos fue un portazo en la cara de Rosalie la cual furiosa casi rompe la puerta de una patada

-que?...que?...que paso?, por que entran así?- pregunto Esme preocupada como siempre por Edward

-sea lo que sea que aya pasado, Rosalie no tienes derecho de abrir así la puerta- Carlisle reprendió a mi hermana

-es que no lo vieron me cerro la puerta en las nariz!!!-

-Alice cariño por que no nos dices que fue lo que paso- inquirió Esme ignorando el comentario de Rosalie – por que Edward llego así

- si claro, preocúpense por Edward y a mí que me parta un rayo verdad- murmuro Rosalie fastidiada, suspire.

-Edward le dijo la verdad a Bella- al decir esas palabras sucedieron varias cosas a la ves, Carlisle frunció el seño, parecía preocupado, en el rostro de Esme apareció una sonrisa como de alivio, parecía estar muy feliz, y Edward bajo como torbellino de su habitación a la sala gruñéndome

-Alice que parte de que no quería que se enteraran no entendiste?

-oh Edward, que bueno que Bella ya sabe la verdad eso quiere decir que las cosa van a estar como antes verdad?- al parecer a Esme esperaba que todo comenzara donde se quedo desde la ultima vez que vimos o mejor dicho que no vimos a Bella.

-No Esme, lo que pasa es que Bella no le creyó a Edward y por la visión que acabo de tener mañana me ara un interrogatorio acerca de todo esto, además aunque me cueste mucho decirlo estoy de acuerdo con el chucho, esta no fue la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Alice no estoy pidiendo tu opinión

-no seas necio escucha, estoy segura de que Bella hubiera tenido otra reacción de haber esperado un poco mas de tiempo … testarudo-conforme iba diciendo la frase , Edward se fue retirando hasta desaparecer por la puerta principal, ignorando por completo lo que le decía.

-Alice, que es lo que viste realmente?- pregunto Carlisle

-solo que Bella, había decidido, preguntarme a mi que es lo que estaba sucediendo

-pero, no viste nada acerca de si realmente recordó TODO?

-no, no eh visto nada acerca de eso-

La noche paso rápido y Edward no volvió hasta ya entrada la madrugada, yo había visto que había ido a cazar y después a el prado que esta cerca de los bosques que rodean nuestra nueva residencia, un pequeño prado cerca del lugar donde haríamos hoy el pic-nic por los 9 años de cazados de Esme y Carlisle bueno 90, pero a Bella le dijimos una pequeña mentirilla. Los preparativos para la tarde familiar estaban listos, llevábamos comida para 9 personas aunque solo Bella y _eso_ comerían , el día prometía ser nublado, pero no podía ver con claridad, también parecía que hoy seria la primera nevada de la temporada, aunque el clima que estaba ahora no correspondía a el clima de anticipación a una nevada, pero no podía estar segura lo cual era frustrante, la cercanía de ese maldito "Pongo", no me hacia las cosas mas fáciles, no podía ver a Bella por que su futuro siempre se mezclaba con el de el, pero por extraño que parezca tuve una visión de Bella vomitando poco después de su hora del desayuno y maldiciendo a "Jake". Esto me indicaba que tendría que llegar mas temprano de lo usual para ver o impedir que es lo que le hizo ese perro.

*********************** **********************

Llegando al dormitorio de Bella me llego un horrible olor, y no era el chucho, ese olor era punto y aparte, este otro era repulsivo incluso para los sentidos limitados de un humano debería oler asquerosamente. No toque simplemente entre en la habitación.

Esto era un momento Master Card -no tenia precio- del horno salía una humareda algo intoxicante –suerte que no tenia que respirar como obligación-, en la estufa había 3 casuelas con platillos turbios y sospechosos, si la comida me parecía grotesca, esta me provocaría vomito, si pudiera hacerlo claro. Ahora entendía la visión de Bella la otra noche. Ella no podía ingerir estas cosas.

Y a un lado de aquel caos se encontraba el causante, _Jake_ con un delantal morado con flores color rosas que decía Bella en el pecho, estaba todo cubierto de sustancias viscosas, harina, y trozos de cosas que no quiero imaginar. La imagen era para fotografía. Comencé a reírme sin parar, un hecho que no paso por alto y se giro bruscamente para mirarme con odio.

- que haces aquí?- huh, parece que amanecimos con pulgas

- vine por Bella, no recuerdas que hoy la invitamos a un Pic-Nic?

- no creo, que sea buena idea- me dijo dulcificando el tono, algo claramente extraño en la relación que llevábamos.

- ¿que sucedió cuando llegaste?, te pregunto algo, te dijo algo?- no había podido ver nada por la noche obviamente

- no, de hecho ya estaba dormida cuando llegue, pero tenia eso en la puerta del dormitorio y lo tome como que no quería hablar conmigo- dijo apuntando hacia un letrero de prohibido los perros, el cual me arranco una sonrisa- pero hoy por la mañana cuando despertó estaba de lo mas… normal

- Normal?, que quieres decir con normal

- sí, algo así como… siempre, como si lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido

- estas seguro?, talvez solo este fingiendo

- no, Bella siempre a sido una pésima mentirosa, esto se parece mas a…

- Buenos días Alice, uy llegaste temprano hoy, mmm que es ese olor- pregunto frunciendo la nariz ante aquel olor

- este… bueno Bella, quería sorprenderte preparándote yo el desayuno, pero... bueno… yo- Jacob comenzó a balbucear

- se siente culpable por como te a tratado y quiere disculparse-dije yo por el

-oh bueno, Jake no debiste haberte molestado y pues en tanto a tu comportamiento pues ya se que tu eres así y ya me acostumbre a ti, y el desayuno… pues Jake… veras la verdad no tengo mucha hambre- dijo algo titubeante, parece que no quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo… pero yo si podía ¿no?

- la verdad es que eso se ve asqueroso y de seguro sabe igual que como se ve- dije

- Alice, eso no es … bueno Alice y por que estas aquí no deberías estar ayudando con los preparativos del aniversario de Esme y Carlisle – dijo cambiando el tema, al parecer Jacob tenia razón, en ningún momento pareció perturbada por mi presencia, como lo había hecho en mi visión, tampoco se le veían muchas ganas atacarme con preguntas.

- o ya se vienes a vestirme de seguro, pero te tengo una sorpresa ya elegí lo que me voy a llevar y estoy segura de que estarás muy orgullosa de lo que elegí

- Bella no tienes nada que preguntarme?- la curiosidad me mato

- no… debería?, bueno creo que si- uy aquí viene- que lees puedo regalar a Carlisle y Esme - ¡Bella!, esto si esta muy raro

- no te preocupes por eso Bella anda ve a cambiarte para irnos pronto ok-

Bella se comportaba… normal, y el tal Jake se veía preocupado de verdad, me pregunto si tal vez Bella se estaba volviendo loca de verdad, no había mencionado nada del baile de anoche y la verdad no creía prudente preguntárselo así de pronto.

Bella se metió a su habitación y se oyó el agua de la regadera correr, no tardo mucho cuando el sonido seso, en la cocina Jacob estaba recogiendo todo, y limpiándolo, ambos estábamos en silencio cada quien metido en sus pensamientos o bien ala espera de que Bella estallar o algo parecido, pero no sucedió.

Al salir de la habitación Bella traía un vestido perfecto para un picnic, en un día soleado, y ese día no parecía a ser hoy a pesar de estar haciendo un calor algo incomodo, el vestido era azul cielo, corte imperial, strapless y con algo de vuelo estaba ceñido en la parte del busto y era todo suelto como una batita, tenia algunos detalles en color beige al final del vestido y en la parte superior del busto, unos zapatos que antes me hubiera reclamado a mi por haberlos sugerido, eran altos con plataforma, con un cruzado en la parte del frente del pie. En definitiva era un vestido hermoso, pero me preocupaba el hecho de la visión de la nieve por el resto del día.

¿Qué tal?, a poco no estas orgullosa de la combinación?- preguntó muy segura de si misma, y en verdad estaba muy orgullosa de ella pues había elegido muy bien pero…

Bella estas loca, el clima puede cambiar en cualquier momento, en especial en un lugar como este además de que estamos entrando en invierno, a pesar del sofocante clima de hoy – dijo Jacob haciendo notar lo obvio

O vamos Jake el clima hoy esta delicioso, solo falta un poco de sol y listo el día seria perfecto

Bella estoy de acuerdo con Jake, talvez deberías de llevarte algo mas abrigador, no te confíes del clima ok

Ok, para que ustedes dos par de pesimistas me llevare un sweater contentos

Por que no mejor este Bella – si que se diera cuenta me metí a su habitación y extraje un lindo abrigo que todavía se encontraba en la bolsa de la tienda de donde se lo había regalado, era color perla y botones dorados combinaba perfecto con el vestido que traía

Alice, que haces en mi habitación?, y no ese abrigo es muy glamoroso para un día de campo, además de que voy a parecer pollo rotisado con el

Vamos Bella lo agradecerás cuando te estés congelando , o si no pues no te lo pones si no hace falta y listo- acordó Jacob

Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos no queremos llegar tarde, además tengo que pasar a cambiarme

Aun que hubiera preferido que el perro se quedara en el dormitorio, el no lo hubiera permitido estaba demasiado preocupado por ella que no se hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados mientras se iba con nosotros, sola.

Llegamos a la casa, que estaba vacía lo mas seguro es que ya todo estuvieran afuera acomodando todo para nuestro día de campo. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Bella sobre su vestido la verdad es que yo también tenia planeado llevarme uno era amarillo strapless, con detalles aguamarina en la parte de la falda, y era algo mas corto que el de ella, pero claramente lo mío era diferente ya yo no me podía enfermar y ella sí. Mi hermana y mi madre también habían decidido ponerse vestido así que Bella se sentiría mas cómoda. Esme llevaría un vestido también corto y strapless como el de Bella, era ceñido hasta la cintura y después tenia algo de vuelo era blanco con una cinta de color negro en la parte de la cintura; el de Rosalie, bueno es Rosalie, su vestido era largo strapless la tela combinaba varios colores, entre el verde, blanco, azul, rojo y negro.

Hice que Jacob junto con Bella de fueran adelantando hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar al donde estaban los demás vía a un Emmet atacado de la risa, a Rosalie furiosa -que novedad- Esme y Carlisle abrazados mirando el espectáculo, Bella reprendiendo a Jacob, una imagen graciosa y difícil de imaginar a la pequeña Bella –ups me mordí la lengua- y al animalon de Jacob de casi dos metros con la cabeza agachada recibiendo sin chistar el regaño de su amiga.

Jasper me recibió con un dulce beso en los labios y con emociones confusas, por un lado estaba la alegría de estar todos juntos y la felicidad que esto provocaba, con todo y el lobo incluido, ya que al parecer había sido el causante de la risa de Emmet y la furia de Rosalie, también la congoja de mi hermano Edward que miraba a Bella con mucho amor. La confusión de todos ya que realmente esperaban que Bella no se presentara, por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

En plan de que todos se enteraran me dispuse a contarle a Jasper todo lo sucedido, aunque no sabia nada en especial, solo que al parecer Bella había olvidado todo lo sucedido, ayer por la noche, entonces el lobo añadió algo "_es como cuando ustedes se fueron, fue así como magia después de cuatro meses, de un día para otro amaneció normal_". Todo esto parecía de lo mas extraño pero no se lo podíamos preguntar directamente a Bella, toda esta conversación se llevo acabo casi en susurros para que Bella no se diera cuenta. La interpelada al parecer se la estaba pasando en grande, estaba jugando con Emmet a las luchitas, claro esto después de una serie de reproches por parte de todos acerca de que debía de ser muy cuidadoso con ella. Parecían unos niños pequeños arrojándose cosas, al poco rato se les unieron Jasper y Jacob.

no puedo creer que prefiera estar con esa humana a estar con su mujer- Rosalie destilo veneno

Rosalie no puedo creer que estés celosa de Bella- me hice la sorprendida para que se enojara aun mas y funciono me miro como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y siseo

Rosalie compórtate – dijo Esme, ja le saque la lengua a Rose y salí casi volando de ahí a una velocidad humana. Me fue al otro lado del lugar donde se encontraba Carlisle recostado en el pasto leyendo un libro

Que pasa pequeña- dijo sin quitar la vista de su libro. Carlisle siempre era paternal casi o mas que Esme en lo maternal

Nada –dije sentándome con los pies cruzados aun lado de el , algo debió de haber oído en mi vos que bajo el libro y me miro a los ojos

Alice, que es lo que te preocupa?, te conozco y ese "nada" tiene mucho que decir, no eres del tipo que se guarda las cosas así que por que no me dices que sucede- termino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que no pude evitar contestar.

En serio me conoces bien , no es cierto?- le respondí mientras el se sentaba mas cómodo para platicar

Bueno pues ese es el deber de todo padre- contesto , y yo gatee un poco para acercarme mas a su lado y poder recostarme sobre su hombro y el pasaba un brazo sobre mis brazos como consolándome

Sí,… Eso es lo que eres… mi padre – le dije en un suspiro

Y bien , que es lo que le sucede a mi hija mas pequeña?- dijo abrazándome un poco mas fuerte

Es Bella, me preocupa todo este asunto de que no recuerde nada, quiere decir que no nos va a recordar nunca, que cuantas veces le digamos la verdad son las mismas veces que lo olvidara? O tal ves es que… que... que no nos quiere recordar –termine sollozando sin lagrimas, realmente habíamos lastimado tanto a Bella para que no nos quisiera recordar?

Tranquila hija, tranquila, mira no soy psicólogo, pero esto que hace ella es muy normal cuando un ser humano a sufrido tanto que su mente no soporta tanto dolor, es algo parecido a lo que te ocurrió a ti cuando te transformaron, tu no recordabas tu vida humana por que habías sufrido demasiados maltratos en ella y la transformación hizo algo mas permanente ese bloqueo, si bien cuando un humano "normal" es trasformado sus recuerdos se vuelven un tanto débiles, en tu caso sirvió para que realmente te olvidaras de todo. Es un mecanismo de defensa de la mente solo eso y cuando Bella se sienta lista para poder afrontar todo lo que suprimió , es cuando va a recordar o bien alguna sensación pueda ser la que traiga de vuelta todos su recuerdos

Y si eso no pasa nunca?, que tal y Bella nunca se siente lista para afrontar su dolor, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- yo quería recuperar a mi amiga, bueno no es que no la tuviera pero de verdad deseaba que todo fuera como antes sin secretos, y que estuviera feliz con mi hermano

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada Alice, solo nos queda esperar y ser pacientes, todo esto depende de Bella, solo de ella.- hice un mohín ante sus palabras, yo buscaría algo para hacer regresar a Bella- ahora vamos al parecer tendremos que aparentar ser humanos un rato en lo que Bella come

Una carrera a ver quien llega primero?- enarco una ceja dudoso- o vamos es a velocidad humana, no soy tonta, o que tienes miedo de que te gane?- le rete

Ambos nos paramos al mismo tiempo y nos lanzamos a correr hasta donde estaba situada la mesa de la comida. Yo llegue primero aun que Carlisle diga lo contrario, ambos hicimos un gesto de asco ante la comida humana, pero teníamos que aparentar solo por Bella, ya que el lobo se mofaba de nosotros ofreciéndonos más comida de la que teníamos servido en nuestros platos. Bella halagó a Esme y su talento culinario y si supiera que lo preparo sin siquiera probarlo se quedaría aun mas sorprendida.

Edward se parecía mucho a la sombra de Bella, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía, pero sin acercarse mucho, su rostro era la imagen perfecta del dolor y la tortura combinada a la perfección. En un momento todo el ambiente cambio Rose y Emmet se perdieron por el bosque con una sonrisa que daba miedo, Esme y Carlisle se quedaron sentados cerca de la mesa, tomados de la mano y murmurándose cosas de amor, Jake y Bella, se pusieron a platicar animadamente, Jasper me abrazo por detrás y yo disfrute de la sensación, mi hermano quedo solo, resistiendo lo mas que pudo hasta que se dirigió al bosque en dirección opuesta a mis otros dos hermanos.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Bella Pov**

En todo el día sentí que tos me miraban con curiosidad, como si esperaban algo de mi. No le di importancia y trate de ignorarlo seguramente me estaba volviendo paranoica y todo era parte de mi imaginación.

Jake se estaba con portando bien después de el embarazoso comienzo

_Flash back_

hola Esme, Carlisle – salude a ambos con un abrazo – Felicidades

hola cariño como estas? Gracias por venir a compartir esto con nosotros no sabes lo importante que es que este aquí con nosotros- me contesto Esme sonriéndome calidamente, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco y Carlisle iba combinado con ella perfectamente en unos jeans y una camisa blanca tipo polo. Así juntos parecían realmente un matrimonio joven y no los padres de 5 jóvenes adultos que eran

hola Esme, Doc- saludo mi amigo

Jake que gusto nos da que pudieras acompañar a Bella, por favor sientete en tu casa

Quien dejo suelto al "fido"?-la vos de Rosalie hizo que me girar para encararla. Todavía no entendía la forma de llevarse de ellos dos, por un lado estaban los sobre nombres que ella le ponía a Jake como si supiera su naturaleza. Estaba despampanante como siempre, también traía un vestido , simplemente que el de ella era largo – entonces por que diablos Alice había insistido en que me pusiera otra cosa si incluso sus familia utilizaría vestido- la mirada de esta era fría por completo

Hola Barbie, oye te cuento un chiste?- esta lo fulmino con la mirada

Jake- lo reprendí pero me ignoro por completo

O vamos solo es un pequeño e insignificante chiste que daño puede hacer- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa , quien se gano una mirada de incredulidad por parte de su novia

Que entiende una rubia por "sexo seguro"? Cerrar la puerta del coche.- no tuve tiempo de pararlo simplemente lo soltó, después de un breve silencio las carcajadas de Emmet retumbaron por todo el lugar, Rosalie torció los ojos y le dio un golpe a su pareja

Vamos cariño es solo un chiste- dijo tratando de contener las convulsiones por la risa, ella solo se limito a mirarlo con una advertencia tatuada en los ojos

Oh, oh y tengo otro quieren oírlo?- pregunto Jake emocionado

No - repuse viendo lo tenso que se ponían las cosas

Vamos Bella este incluso es tierno- rodé los ojos – Como haces que una rubia se ría un sábado? ……Le cuentas un chiste el viernes- de nuevo la risa de Emmet retumbo por todos lados. Jale a mi nuevo amigo comediante para otro lado para poder reprenderlo, no puedo creer que se ponga a hacer bromas a costa de una de nuestras anfitrionas

Después de todo eso Jake se pudo clamar un poco en tao a lo que atacar a Rosalie significaba. La mayor parte de la mañana me la pase entre juegos con Emmet, Jasper y Jacob

_Fin flash back_

La comida realmente estuvo deliciosa, para sorpresa mía Alice también llevaba vestido, la mire con reproche pero me ignoro, o no se dio cuenta lo mas seguro, hubo un momento que se me hizo de lo mas tierno, imagino que no se dio cuenta de que los estábamos mirando, pero realmente ella y Carlisle parecían padre e hija.

Estaba pasando un día maravilloso, el día de campo definitivamente fue una buena opción, todos se mostraban felices por el aniversario de sus padres y se los demostraban de manera afectuosa, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo al máximo, aun que sentí a Edward aun mas distante conmigo que la ves de mi cumpleaños.

Después de la comida cada quien tomo su propio rumbo, yo me quede discutiendo con Jake la posibilidad de que nunca mas en su vida vuelva a tocar mis cosas de cocina.

Después de seguir platicando con mi amigo un buen rato sentí repentinamente las piernas entumidas, de tanto rato estar en la misma posición, así que decidí ir a dar un corto paseo por el bosque.

a donde vas Bella- me pregunto Jake, que estaba despatarrado sobre el pasto

a dar un paseo por el bosque- respondí como si fuera lo mas obvio

ok vamos

mmmm, no lo creo, Jake sabes que yo no puedo seguir tu paso, además tengo ganas de estar sola un rato, no te preocupes no me alejare mucho, te lo prometo

no lo se, no creo que sea bueno que andes por ahí tu sola en el bosque… no creo que sea bueno para los pobres e indefensos árboles

Después de casi suplicar para que me dejaran ir sola me encamine hacia el bosque, luego de coger mi abrigo pues el aire había comenzado a arreciar a pesar de haber comenzado como un día caluroso.

Un día extraño sin lugar a dudas, me sentía rara a pesar o mejor dicho aparte de las miradas de todos los anfitriones y del mismo Jake.

Cuando desperté sentí una terrible jaqueca que hasta me zumbaban los oídos, el baño fue lo único que tranquilizó ese dolor, nunca había sentido un dolor así, bueno excepto tal vez aquella vez un día de enero ya hace mucho tiempo.

El bosque parecía realmente tranquilo, lo único que lograba oírse eran mis pisadas un tanto inseguras y precavidas- por que rayos nunca recordaba que con este tipo de zapatos me era casi imposible poder dar un paso sin tropezarme, primero en mi cita con Jaydeen y ahora aquí-

Jaydeen-

Ese pequeño recuerdo hizo que me pusiera a pensar ¿Qué siento por el? Por que un amigo no es, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, por que ciertamente no mira a Jake de la misma manera y tampoco me siento igual cuando estoy con el.

Esas ganas de sentirlo cerca, de poder tocarlo, de saber que esta conmigo y de querer tenerlo conmigo, no era normal…

Oí un ruido que me sobre salto y me puso alerta de inmediato, me gire para ver de donde procedía el ruido y me encontré con una pequeña ardillita que al percatarse de que la había descubierto huyó del lugar.

Solté de golpe el aire que estaba conteniendo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo hice. Mire a mi alrededor, sentí un punzada de dolor y respirar se me hizo difícil, no a causa de la caminata si no por que tuve nuevamente problemas con el estupido agujero en mi pecho, mantuve los brazos pegados firmemente al dorso en un intento de seguir de pie, todo era tan parecido a mis peores pesadillas, pero mas real. Estuve a punto de regresar pero me si cuenta de algo… no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado caminando, no sabia por donde demonios había llegado y no sabia donde diablos estaba.

genial Bella, un grandioso momento para perderte-

Me dije a mi misma, mi sentido de la orientación nunca había sido bueno y aun así me había adentrado a un bosque yo sola,

por que no deje que Jake me acompañara

Lloriquie mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, talvez así me acercaba a la salida de aquel laberinto verde o simplemente me iba adentrando aun mas al corazón del bosque.

Un despliegue de emociones me traspasaron en un segundo desde el alivio, la alegría, la euforia hasta algo que no supe reconocer que hizo que mi corazón se agitara rápidamente ¿miedo? Acelere el paso. Llegue al borde del lugar mas maravilloso que había visto en mi vida y atravesé la última franja de helechos.

El prado era pequeño, un circulo pequeño cubierto por pequeños doseles de flores multicolores que lograban que la vista fuera aun mas real, de no ser por ellas la visión de Edward parado justo en el medio de la pradera hubiera creído era una ilusión tipo la de un oasis en el desierto.

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y de repente sentí como una fuerza me arrastraba hacia el como si ambos fuéramos un par de imanes que nos atraíamos el uno al otro. Camine despacio pero sin vacilar, hacia el y por un momento me perdí en esas orbes color ocre. De pronto frunció el ceño

¿Bella que haces aquí?

Me… me perdí- admití avergonzada- quería dar un paseo por el bosque y bueno estaba tan concentrada pensando que no supe por donde gane

Pero ¿Por qué viniste sola?, TE PUDO HABER PASADO ALGO, TE PUDISTE HABER PERDIDO- bueno era mas que obvio que paso lo ultimo que dijo pero no me había pasado nada, por que no dejaba de gritarme?- Bella ¿que hubieras hecho si yo no estuviera aquí? ¿eh? ¿Qué habrías hecho?- sentí una opresión en mi pecho

Bueno… pues yo… creo que… bueno tratar de encontrar la salida

¿QUE? TE HUBIERAS PERDIDO MÁS!!

Y que esperabas!! Que me sentara a esperar que alguien viniera por mi?!?! Y deja de gritarme Edward no paso nada de eso que dices ok- para cuando termine de hablar ya me encontraba parada justo enfrente de el

Lo lamento Bella… es que si algo… si algo te pasara no sabría que hacer- y en aun acto que nunca espere paso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me envolvió en un abrazo posesivo y demandante. Mi cuerpo actuó por decisión propia y encontra de lo que mi mente me decía y mis brazos también lo rodearon, el agujero que había luchado por cubrir de repente ya no existía. Me sentía tan bien, tan segura en su abrazo. Mas sin embargo el fue el primero en separase de mi, no mucho pero si lo suficiente para podernos mirara a los ojos, su perfecta frente se cubrió de arrugas, parecía confundido

Edward?- dije , pasando mis dedos por las arrugas de su frente y fue bajando hasta detenerse en una de sus mejillas, inclino sus rostro hacia mi mano. Libero una de sus manos de mi cintura y atrapo la mía llevándosela hacia la nariz e inhalo profundo cerca de mi muñeca, con cada roce de su piel a mi piel , mi corazón se disparaba alocado por las interminables corrientes eléctricas que estallaban por todo mi cuerpo

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido- murmuró y entonces con la mano que aun estaba sobre mi me pego mas a su cuerpo- Bella te amo- y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar estampo sus labios con los míos

El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacia palpitar a mi corazón invariablemente.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios, mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo, aferre su pelo con mis dedos atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entre abiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador.

Casi como si hubiera escuchado un clic en mi cabeza. Todo regreso. La primera vez que lo vi sentado en la cafetería de la preparatoria de Forks, como me salvo de aquella mini van que insistía en arrollarme, su preocupación de cuando casi me desmayo en la prueba de grupo sanguíneo, la noche en que descubrí lo que realmente era, cuando conocí a su familia, aquel verano perdido que pase junto a ellos, los interminables días de compras a los que era arrastrada por Alice, las deliciosas comidas que Esme me preparaba cuando pasaba ahí todo el día, las constantes apuestas de Jasper y Emmet en mi contra, las escapadas nocturnas tan solo para poder escuchar historias de Carlisle, nuestras citas a la luz de la luna, el partido de baseball que termino en una sangrienta cacería, aquel día en la habitación de los espejos, el viernes que me prometió que se quedaría conmigo, en un hospital de Phoenix, la fiesta de mi cumpleaños numero 18 , el ataque de Jasper, el día que me dijo que me amaba, y todo lo que supuestamente sentía hacia mi y por ultimo la tormentosa tarde de un día de septiembre cuando negó todo lo anterior que me había dicho y confirmó que no era buena para el , que no le convenía, que no me amaba, que no me amaba de a misma manera en que yo lo amaba

_¿tu… no… me quieres?- intente expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo en que sonaban colocadas en ese orden._

_No_

_Lo mire, sin comprender aun. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimientos. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera adentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contra restara la palabra que había pronunciado_

_¿Alice se fue?_

_Si, ella y los demás se fueron solo yo me quede para despedirme. Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia seria lo mejor para ti_

_Alice no va a volver_

_Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido_

Esas palabras me taladraron la mente y el corazón. Para cuando volvía a la a mi realidad apenas habían pasado unos segundos y aun seguíamos en aquel beso que despertó todo. Mis brazos cayeron a mis costados flácidos de la impresión y sus labios se volvieron de roca por la tensión. Me aleje bruscamente de el.

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera esperar cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaran

¿Bella?- se oía ansioso

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, negando don ella levemente

no, esto no puede ser posible, tiene que ser una pesadilla, por favor no, otra vez no- murmuraba para mi, pero era conciente de que el era capaz de oírme claramente

Bella, deje que te explique…- una corriente de aire frió paso entre nosotros

NO- mi voz era firme y ya no cubría mi rostro- no quiero oírte, no necesitas explicarme nada

Bella, es que todo fue un error-

No quiero que me des explicaciones Edward- aquel agujero que hasta hace unos instantes había sanado, volvió a abrirse llenándome de todo el dolor que había contenido en casi dos años , y una única y solitaria lagrima rodó por mi mejilla

No llores por favor- dio un paso hacia mi, pero yo retrocedí

No Edward no te me acerques- yo misma me sorprendí de la determinación con que sonaron esas palabras y en su rostro pude ver la confusión- no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar NUNCA en tu existencia, no te convengo recuerdas?- y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron mis pies, no sabia si iba en dirección correcta, pero tampoco quería que el me viera llorar, no soportaría su lastima hacia mi.

Estaba conciente que en cualquier momento el podía darme alcance en cuestión de segundos. No sabía por donde iba pero cualquier lugar era mejor que a su lado. Tan solo fui una distracción más, otra vez.

Por que todos habían dejado que esto sucediera, los recuerdos seguían en mi cabeza como un enjambre de abejas, mas sin embargo uno llamo mi atención, un recuerdo de él y mío, no de los atormentadores y dolorosos si no uno mas reciente, un baile, el baile de gala! el baile donde él trato de contármelo todo y no había querido creerle y que también olvidando todo eso. Por nadie me advirtió nada al respecto, todos se burlaron de mi a mis espaldas.

Como llegue no lo se de verdad pero ya me encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de donde había sido nuestro día de campo, todos los rostros se giraron e mi dirección cuando salí de los limites del bosque, al parecer Alice los había puesto al tanto de lo que había sucedido en mi pequeña conversación con Edward. Al mirar los no pude sentir una ira incontrolable, todos ellos lo supieron siempre y no hicieron nada por detener a Edward, por que no simplemente se quedo callado, el había prometido no volver a hacerme pasar por todo esto y había quebrado su propia promesa.

Bella, necesitas escucharnos, no debes de sacar las conclusiones equivocadas- me decía Alice

No Alice, yo me voy de aquí en este momento no tengo nada que escuchar

Bella cariño, por favor – Esme tratando de calmarme

Esme por favor no, no quiero ser grosera, así que por favor déjenme ir-

Bella, vamonos yo te llevo- la voz de Jake parecía cautelosa

NO! Voy sola, no quiero que nadie me acompañe, en especial tu, tú que todo el tiempo lo supiste y no hiciste nada, no decías quererme tanto?, por que no me lo dijiste TU? , por que tuviste que esperar a que el viniera a decírmelo

Me abrías creído?

Entonces por que no me alejaste, tu mejor que nadie sabes el daño que me hicieron, por que no me alejaste de ellos

Bella, también hubieras sufrido, además de que no lo hubieras permitido, tu los amas, a todos- su voz sonaba entre cansada y enojada

Alice unas llaves por favor, necesito irme de aquí- en su rostro vi algo que no supe identificar

NO, Bella no te voy a dar ninguna llave para que te vayas , nos tienes que escuchar- dejo de mirarme, para dirigirle una mirada significatoria a Jasper, entonces comencé a sentirme mas tranquila al punto casi de aletargada

Demonios Alice… Jasper no quiero estar tranquila , déjalo-

Esta bien a pesar de que me estas gritando, te daré las llaves- vi como de un bolso sacaba unas llaves con un llavero enferma de "E", claramente eran las del volvo-

No Alice no quiero llevarme el volvo

Entonces te quedas-dijo muy segura

Me voy, así sea a pie yo me voy en este momento de aquí ya no soporto mas esto- se me quebró la voz dos veces y la vista se me nublo , gracias a las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos

Bella!!- la voz con la que soñaba hace dos años, la que anhelaba que volviera a mi y me dijera todas esas cosas que había oído hoy , ya no me resultaba tan pacifica, no era ninguna tonta , sabia perfectamente que no me amaba , el lo había dicho, no quería míralo, me rehusaba a hacerlo

Toma-la voz de Rosalie, era inexpresiva, pero no era fría como en otras veces que se dirigía a mi, me gire para mirarla y en cuanto lo hice me lazo algo, instintivamente alce la mano , para atraparlas, las llaves estaban decoradas con pequeños corazones rojos y tenia un llavero en forma de "R" lleno de cristal- llevate mi coche, nadie tiene el derecho de retenerte aquí si tu no lo quieres así

Bella, por lo menos deja que te acompañe, estas muy alterada , no vas a poder conducir en este estado- Jacob se oía preocupado

No, como pudiste Jacob, tu mi casi hermano defraudarme de esta manera, y si sabes lo que te con viene, no te vas a parar en el dormitorio, aquí doy por terminada nuestra amistad- y después mire hacia Alice y Edward – y ustedes dos no me sigan

Llegue hasta el coche de Rosalie no sabia si realmente iba a ser capaz de conducir, pero no quería quedarme así que, me subí y lo puse en marcha, no estaba acostumbrada a conducir a alta velocidad, pero una vez que pisé el acelerador no lo deje de presionar hasta que llegue a mi edificio

Corrí desesperada hasta mi dormitorio y me encerré en mi recamara. Desde que llegue el teléfono no paro de sonar, yo sabia exactamente quien era.

La verdad no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para poder llevar una conversación con el, o con nadie mas. Estaba realmente destrozada, el recordar aquel momento en el que me dijo adiós, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si tenia sentido todo, el bosque donde me encontraron, los 4 meses que pase como en coma en estado cata tónico se podría decir ya que solo hacia las cosas por inercia como si solo estuviera mi cuerpo y no estuviera yo, solo el cascaron de un huevo vació, la desesperación que sintió Charlie y Jacob al verme así y la sorpresa de que de un día para otro aya despertado como si nada, que me hubiera sanado así sin nada, que me hayan creído loca, pero ahora sabia yo muy bien que todo esto fue gracias a mi increíble capacidad de borrar todo el dolor y sufrimiento de mi vida y que esos 4 meses fueron los que mi cuerpo necesito para borrar cada uno de mis momentos con él, su olor, su tacto tan gélido, cada uno de sus besos, la imagen de su rostro perfecto, la calidez de su mirada, todas y cada una de las veces en que me dijo que me amaba … como si nunca hubiera existido.

Todos estos recuerdos solo lograron que el hueco en mi pecho se hiciera mas y mas grande, ahora me encontraba sentada mi cama abrazando mis rodillas, como si quisiera que todo mi cuerpo siguiera junto, sentía que si en algún momento me soltaba caería en pedazos, por el maldito y estupido hueco. Desde que llegue no había parado de llorar, no supe cuando, ni cuanto tiempo tenia en la habitación, no podía ni siquiera dormirme ya que si cerraba los parpados llegaban a mi como mil agujas atravesándome, imágenes, recuerdos y sensaciones.

Sentí una mano rozando mi hombro, su tacto era frió y me hizo estremecer no solo por su temperatura corporal si no de miedo a que fuera esa persona que me lastimo tanto

¿Bella?- pregunto una voz melodiosa, me gire para encararlo y al mirar de quien se trataba me arroje a sus brazos sollozando aun más fuerte, este me recibió acunándome en su pecho y acariciando la espalda de arriba abajo en modo conciliador

_____________________________________________________________________


	18. Desiciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia :P**

* * *

Bella, que sucedió?, por que estas así?, por favor respondeme- Jaydeen se oía sumamente preocupado, y como rayo me cayo de frente otra verdad, Jaydeen era un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro, sino un Vulturi, _algo así como la realeza_ unas palabras del pasado se asomaron en mi mente, _amenos que quieras morir, no debes de hacer algo que les moleste_, que quería decir todo esto, por que es que estaba el aquí, acaso el sabia todo esto también, es que acaso el formo parte de todo esto?. Me separe de el lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos- ya lo sabes- no era una pregunta si no una afirmación

Si- mi respuesta apenas fue un débil susurro

Linda te juro que yo estaba dispuesta a decirte la verdad de lo que soy, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, de hecho tenia planeado decírtelo ayer por la noche, esa era una de las sorpresas que te tenia

Y por que no lo hiciste, por que te quedaste cayado

Por que no era el momento, tú no parecías lista para recibir este tipo de información, solo ver como reaccionaste con lo que te dijo Edward me lo advirtió, así que quise esperar. yo hubiera dado todo por que no te enteraras de esta forma, cariño, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así

No te preocupes, eh estado peor- no era mentira del todo, pero aun así no me gustaba ver el semblante que tenia en estos momentos

Por favor Bella, no soy tonto, debería haber hecho mi trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo así esto no habría sucedido- sus palabras me hicieron estremecer

Tu…tu trabajo?, cual es tu trabajo Jaydeen, dime exactamente a que te enviaron- se quedo cayado y me miro algo sorprendido- si Jaydeen se quien eres, pero lo que no se es a que viniste aquí en primer lugar

Bueno … yo… este…- nunca lo había visto dudar- que es lo que sabes

Pues que los Vultiri´s son algo así como la realeza vampirica y que mas vale no hacerlos enojar si es que quieres seguir viviendo

Realeza?, vaya nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero si somos algo así…

Quieres decir que eres algo así como un príncipe vampiro?- nunca había conocido a nadie de la realeza

Jajaja, No, no exactamente bueno a pesar de que según Cayo y Marco, Aro me ve como a un hijo pero yo soy parte de la guardia, soy el que hace los planes de ataque, investiga al enemigo y observa sus puntos débiles para saber por donde atacar exactamente y que la ejecución sea mas rápida- lo mire perpleja al oír ala palabra ejecución, y al parecer el se dio cuenta- mira Bella tu sabes que para que un país pueda existir necesita leyes y castigos, para aquellos que infringen la ley por lo tanto debe haber personas que impartan la justicia. Si no todo se volvería un caos total, bueno pues en el caso de mi especie es igual, también tenemos reglas que tenemos que seguir- reglas!!! Por que nadie me había dicho que había reglas que cumplir, yo que estaba deseosa de pertenecer a ese tipo de vida y ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de las dichosa reglas – aun que para ser mas precisos solo es una sola regla que se ramifica en un puñado de cláusulas, ¿tienes idea de cual es?- que podría ser lo mas importante para estos seres inmortales que lo tienen todo, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que les plazca, claro mudándose de lugar constantemente por que si no los humanos se darían cuenta de que no envejecen… claro

Creo que me doy una idea, no dejarse descubrir por los humanos- el asintió

Guardar el secreto es lo primordial para nosotros, así que cuando alguno de nosotros rompe esa regla, merece un castigo- trague saliva audiblemente yo era una humana que tenia conocimientos de vampiros quería decir que..

Que le hacen a los humanos que son conocedores de su secreto?- pregunte en un susurro que apenas me oí pero estoy segura de que el si me oyó

Por lo general son …son- lo mire con horror, a el le estaba costando mucho poder decirlo pero yo sabia cual era la respuesta, son asesinados- pero ay otra opción a casi nadie se la ofrecen pero yo eh estado investigando –se apresuro a decir- mira la otra opción es algo complicada pero sin duda mucho mejor, …

Y cual es

Bella, antes que nada quiero decirte algo, no es un secreto y estoy seguro de que tu ya lo sabes pero quiero que lo escuches de mi propia boca…, Bella yo te amo, me sentí atraído a ti desde el primer día que te vi, por eso trataba de pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado, quería conocerte, saber de ti todo lo que fuera posible, y lo hice, por ejemplo se que te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estas nerviosa …justo como ahora y me encanta, se que eres un poco torpe , pero eso es parte de tu encanto y te sonrojas cuando alguien te dice lo hermosa que eres , así lo estas haciendo en estos momento y parece como si tuvieras dos pétalos de rosas adheridos a tus mejillas, se me hace agua la boca cada vez que te sonrojas- demonios estaba tan atontada escuchando todo lo que me decía que se me olvido por completo preguntar si era vegetariano como los Cullen, con cuidado me fui separando de el hasta quedar sentada de nuevo en la cama, poniendo algo de distancia entre el y yo- Bella?, que sucede?

Tu… Jaydeen tu no eres como los Cullen verdad, me refiero a tu dieta- me dio una sonrisa mostrándome toda la fila de sus relucientes dientes, esto hubiera puesto a temblar a cualquiera, pero siendo yo me sentí realmente tranquila, estaba comenzando a creer que realmente mi a mi cabeza le faltaba una tornillo.

Tu que piensas

Que no, pero no entiendo como es que puedes estar aquí junto a mi sin alterarte un poco

En eso te equivoca, no sabes el esfuerzo tan grande que estoy haciendo en estos momentos para no saltarte encima y beberme hasta la ultima gota de tu sangre, pero me acabo de alimentar hace poco y lo cierto es que te quiero demasiado como para permitirme hacerte algo

Bella, se que en estos momentos te encuentras sufriendo, estas dolida , te hirieron… déjame ser yo el que te ayude a enfrentar todo esto, déjame ser a mi el que cure todas tus heridas

Jaydeen …no se mira la verdad, es que no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso

Cariño yo se que tu no me amas, pero solo te pido una oportunidad, solo déjame estar ahí para cuando necesites a alguien déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyes, es todo lo que pido una oportunidad

Jaydeen yo……

No me digas nada en estos momentos solo piensalo, ¿sí?,-en respuesta mi estomago gruño, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado sola llorando por lo tanto no sabia a que horas fue mi ultima comida y mi estomago me estaba delatando- ahora mi pequeña y frágil humana, es tiempo de comer para los humanos- se levanto en un movimiento elegante y ágil y en cuestión de segundos me cargo en sus brazos.

El estar en tanta cercanía con Jaydeen me hizo muy bien. Me llevo en volandas hasta la cocina donde me sentó con mucho cuidado, se puso mi delantal morado y comenzó a cocinar algo, de ves en cuando se giraba y me regalaba una sonrisa extremadamente sexy y traviesa, pero nada comparada a aquella sonrisa que me dejaba deslumbrada, pensar en el me hizo ponerme a reflexionar sobre la platica que hace unos minutos había tenido con Jaydeen y las preguntas que quedaron sin responder como por ejemplo a que vino exactamente,¿venia por mi o por los Cullen o por ambos?, si es que venia por mi pues no importaba , pero si venia por los Cullen que es lo que podía hacer yo para que no les hicieran nada?, después de todo había sido yo las que los descubrí ellos no habían tenido la culpa de absolutamente nada, y aunque no quería volver a verlos nunca mas en mi vida eso no suponía que quisiera que les pasara algo malo.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance el que a ellos no se les culpara por que yo había revelado su secreto.

Jaydeen interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos poniendo frente a mi un plato con una deliciosa y perfectamente decorada cena (pechuga de pollo a la cordón blue y una ensalada verde para acompañar) le di el primer bocado y eh de admitir que para ser una persona que cocina sin los sentidos del gusto le quedo delicioso, le pregunte por que sabia cocinar tan bien pero se mostró algo renuente a contestar así que no insistí mucho.

corazón creo que ya es momento de que me retire a mi departamento- el simple hecho de imaginar que Jaydeen me dejaría sola me aterro por completo, me había sentido muy bien en su compañía incluso se podría decir que logre olvidar por un momento. Y quedarme yo sola con mis pensamientos no era para nada una buena idea

este… Jaydeen estaba pensando, bueno si tu quieres no quiero obligarte a nada, bueno … este veraz, lo que sucede es que, bueno …

Bella te gustaría dejar de decir incoherencias y decirme que es lo que sucede- me pregunto algo divertido al oír la vacilación de mis palabras

Bueno que si te podrías quedar conmigo esta noche- me sonroje muchísimo al pronunciar esas palabras y a el también parecieron tomarlo por sorpresa- lo que sucede es que no quiero quedarme sola, al menos no esta noche

Comprendo, pero Bella no crees que seria algo peligroso, digo tu sabes que yo no duermo y bueno

O no te preocupes de estar aburrido te aseguro que te divertirás mucho con mis platicas nocturnas

…-

hablo dormida

jajaja, si pero no me refería a eso con peligroso digo, soy un vampiro, no te da miedo que un vampiro vele tu sueño?

…- ja como si no estuviera yo acostumbrada a eso, pero como explicárselo?- no te preocupes confió en ti y en que voy a amanecer otro día mas mañana- no creo que este dolor permita que me pace algo como para dejar de sentir. Por un momento lo vi dudar y no podía permitirme quedarme sola, solo dios sabe que tonterías cometería.- por favor, Jaydeen por favor no me dejes sola

esta bien, alguna vez alguien te dijo que eras una criatura demasiado peligrosa?- si

no

Esa noche estuvimos hablando por un rato interminable, me contó su historia, como es que se unió a los Vulturi, incluso me contó de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su humanidad, me contó que estuvo a punto de casarse, y cosas así, pero lo que mas me impresiono es fue su edad, tenia 500 años cumplidos y parecía un joven de 20. No se en que momento me quede profundamente dormida.

Estaba en un largo corredor cubierto por pétalos de flores blancas, el olor era embriagante rosas, fresias, y otros aromas que no supe distinguir. El camino cortaba frente a una gran puerta de manera, parecía antigua pero no por eso menos hermosa, al parecer era la entrada a una iglesia y por los adornos de encima de esta parecía que se celebraba una boda, en cuanto di el primer paso las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Seguí el camino de flores. Pero en el camino me encontré con un espejo a lado del corredor. Realmente no soy de las personas que se detiene en cada espejo que ven para ver si tienen el cabello acomodado o si el maquillaje sigue intacto, pero algo me hizo girarme para ver mi reflejo y lo que encontré me dejo paralizada por completo.

No estaba realmente segura de si ese era mi reflejo o era una mala broma de alguien. Hice algunos gestos con mi rostro para asegurarme de que esa de ahí fuera yo misma, que esa preciosidad vestida con un hermosísimo vestido de novia era yo y no simplemente alguien parecido a mi, la marcha nupcial comenzó, lo cual indicaba que era momento de mi entrada me gire hacia el final de la iglesia y fije mi vista en el altar para poder distinguir con quien demonios me iba a casar!!!, pero los únicos rostros que veía eran los de los Cullen , mi padre apareció a mi lado e iniciamos el recorrido hacia el altar, y yo seguía sin ver a _mi futuro marido_ cuando llegue al final del camino Charlie le dio unas palabras a el y un beso en la mejilla a mi, tomo mi mano y la de el y las unió en el mas viejo de los símbolos de amor. Por fin ya iba a conocer el rostro de el….

Bella?, corazón?, ¿Por qué lloras?- la voz de Jaydeen me despertó, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que toque mis mejillas y estaban húmedas, después de eso también me di cuenta de en que posición estaba , cualquiera que nos hubiera visto así sacaría las conclusiones mas equivocadas, Jaydeen estaba recostado a mi lado con uno de sus brazos abrazándome y en el otro tenia un viejo ejemplar de las obras de jane austen y yo estaba abrazándolo también, con mi rostro encima de su pecho.

Cariño solo era un sueño, no te preocupes, solo era un horrible sueño, quieres contármelo?- negué con la cabeza, como le decía que no era una mal sueño si no todo lo contrario, de hecho mis lagrimas no tenían ningún sentido, no entendía el por que estaba llorando- entonces vuelve a dormir , todavía faltan unas horas para que amanezca, duerme amor, duerme tranquila que yo te estaré cuidando- y con esas palabras y la mano de Jaydeen recorriendo mi espalda de forma tierna me quede dormida de nuevo.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACOB

Yo no lloro, soy un hombre, y no uno cualquiera yo soy un hombre lobo, un licántropo del mejor de los linajes así que yo no soy el que esta llorando, son estas malditas lagrimas traicioneras que se salen de mis ojos sin mi permiso y se deslizan por mis hermosas y cachetonas mejillas, todo por culpa de Bella que nos alimentaba bien. Pero ya no mas, ya no van a ser cachetonas, se enojo con nosotros la que las mantenía así de regordetas. Ay que va ser de mi sin nadie que me alimente

Estaba caminando, por sabe que maldita calle cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar- había tenido que conseguir uno para que Bella se pudiera comunicar conmigo, en el tiempo en que yo no estaba – revise la pantalla con la esperanza de ver el rostro de Bella haciendo una cara chistosa- así lo tenia configurado para cuando ella me llamaba- pero en su lugar decía algo sobre un numero privado

¿diga?

Como te va perrito, ¿Cómo te trata la calle?- esa pequeña pixi , que acaso no se cansan de molestarme

¿Qué quieres?-le conteste lo mas fría y cortante

hey tranquilo que de igual manera no fue mi idea llamarte

entonces por que me molestas

mira , da la casualidad que puedo ver el futuro de Bella completamente claro, por lo que supuse que estarías vagando y llorando por las calles, y para serte sincera no me caes muy bien pero tampoco me desagradas tanto como para dejar que alguien ande así

gracias por tu comprensión, eso es todo?- no me fiaba mucho de ellos

no, mira como te dije no fue mi idea llamarte, de hecho te sorprenderías si supieras quien es la que ha estado intercediendo por ti para que te quedes en esta casa

_que ya dejen de mirarme así!!!, no soy amable, ni buena, simplemente es lo que me parece justo, por que todo es culpa del cabeza hueca de mi hermano _-la voz de Rosalie me sorprendió

bueno ya oíste, además Esme esta preocupada por ti, y ya esta arreglando tu habitación, no creo que quieras hacerle un desaire a ella verdad- por que siempre tenían que utilizar a Esme para que cediera a este tipo de cosas.

Esta bien voy para aya- de igual manera no tenia donde pasar la noche así que qué daño me hacia?

Como no tenia tanta prisa de llegar a la casa de las sanguijuelas me fui a un trote tranquilo, además no quería llamar la atención, pasados los 20 minutos el olor a chupasangres se fue haciendo mas penetrante, aunque no lo quisiera los efluvios de los Cullen ya se me hacían muy familiares así que no me costaba mucho ignorar mal olor.

Aminore el paso con forme me iba acercando mas a la mansión. Eh de admitir que no me sorprendió ver a Rosalie afuera de la casa para darme la bienvenida, después de todo ella había sido la que extrañamente estuvo alegando a mi favor para quedarme en su casa

que bonito cachorrito, ay que bonito perrito, haber, haber, quien quiere un huesito- me recibió con la voz mas empalagosa de lo que hubiera imaginado y haciendo gestos con las manos como si estuviera llamando a un cachorro, y me enseñaba constantemente un hueso

Rosalie que haces?- le pregunto Carlisle, que iba saliendo

Que!! No dicen que cuando uno adopta un perro hay que recibirlo con afecto?- puse los ojos en blanco

Gracias por tan calida bienvenida- le dije a Rosalie dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, hice un esfuerzo titánico para no vomitarme, pero todo valía la pena con tal de molestar a Rosalie

Quitate de encima!!!!

Espero que no aya heridos – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro

Al entrar en la casa me di cuanta de que realmente nadie estaba deacuerdo para que me quedara, bueno tal vez Esme era la excepción, estaba al pie de las escaleras sonriendo calidamente –como era posible que tuviera hoyuelos?- me hizo una seña para que la siguiera a la parte de arriba . Mi habitación estaba correctamente decorada y ordenada, haciendo a un lado todo el maldito olor dulzor estaba genial, también me informo que estaba enfrente de la habitación de Rosalie y a lado de la habitación de Jasper. Esto prometía.

Jacob, sientete en tu casa, hay comida en el refrigerador, toma lo que gustes. de verdad sentimos muchísimo que estés peleado con Bella, crees que te perdone pronto?

No lo se

Buenos pues puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites

Esme me dejo solo en la habitación para que me acomodara a mi gusto, en las cómodas había suficiente ropa para todo un batallón. Tome una pijama que se notaba que me quedaría algo grade, seguro que era parte del guarda ropa de Emmet. Me metí al baño esperando que eso me calmara un poco pero cuando me llego el efluivo de Emmet revuelto con algo de olor a pintura, revise todos las botellas el shampoo era el que olía a pintura así que me abstuve de utilizarlo, cuando salí me puse el pijama y baje a la sala con la botella de shampoo en la mano buscando a Emmet, al encontrarlo me miro y dejo salir una risita vaga

vamos Emmet de un bromista a otro, creíste que iba a caer tan fácil?, por favor me ofendes, esto es de novatos- dije señalando la botella

entonces que es lo que dice el maestro según tu- en mi mente ya se estaba maquinando todo un plan para una secuencia de bromas, no estaba del mejor humor, pero al menos esto me aria olvidar un momento

OK, para esto necesitare tu ayuda, por que si yo lo ago lo descubrirán fácil mente, ¿donde esta Jasper?- ese era nuestro objetivo

Mmm salio de caza con Alice, no esta muy contento de que tu estés aquí así que decidió salir a cazar para no cometer alguna imprudencia

Perfecto esto es lo que aremos

*

*

*

*

*

Ya era hora de que me fuera a dormir si es si es que esperaba poder levantarme la mañana siguiente y de igual manera me daría cuenta de cuando Jasper llegara jajaja. Cene de lo mas ligero ya que no tenia a bella para prepárame mis deliciosas cenas –solo un yogurt de durazno con cereal- subí a la habitación que Esme me había preparado y me adentre ala cama y caí dormido como tronco.

Estaba soñando con pasteles, dulces y panques cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a un Jasper muy, muy enojado, -creo que ya había descubierto nuestra pequeña bromita-

Maldito perro, que acaso no sabes que loca se va a poner Alice para querer ir de compras a reponer todos los pares de zapatos que echaste a perder, llenándolos de yogurt?, acaso sabes tu quien es el que va a tener que ir con ella?- el tipo si que me estaba gritando, y tenia la cara marcada de furia incontrolable-creo que por eso no me llene en la cena , casi todo el yogurt que me serví lo vaciamos en los zapatos de Jasper.

Jajaja- la risa de Emmet provenía desde la planta baja

Y tu, hermanito también nos acompañaras a mi a Alice, de eso estoy seguro- las carcajadas de Emmet cesaron al parecer le tenían mucho miedo a Alice y sus compras, aunque eso poco me detuvo para despatarrarme de la risa que me dio la expresión de los dos fuertes e imponentes vampiros a los pies de esa pequeñina. Por las sensaciones que emanaban el vampiro psicópata, parecía que se me querría echar encima y arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco, pero el sonido de mi celular al parecer lo calmo un poco.

Al escuchar ese timbre una sonrisa idiota pareció en mi rostro era el tono de Bella, mire la pantalla y ahí estaba la mueca chistosa que había esperado ver toda la tarde

Bella, gracias adiós , cariño perdóname de verdad perdóname , no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, mira te prometo ser tu esclavo eternamente

un esclavo por la eternidad no me caería nada mal- esa no era la voz de Bella – tranquilo ella esta bien, esta durmiendo en estos momentos –genial por que Bella tenia esa fascinación por que velaran sus sueños criaturas dignas d una película de terror- , simplemente un poco…mm dolía se podría decir, me contó todo lo que paso, y eh de imaginar como estas tu también. Se que son amigos de toda la vida, y creo que deberías de venir mañana por la mañana para hablar con ella, ambos se quieren eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia, es por eso que le dolió tanto.

No creo que sea conveniente lo mas seguro es que me corra a patadas del dormitorio- Jasper ya se había calmado por completo y estaba al pendiente de la conversación que llevaba con Jaydeen y se sorprendió mas que yo de oír que fuera él el que hablaba desde el celular del Bella y que el mismo estuviera en la habitación de Bella , velando su sueño

Nada pierdes con intentar, estoy seguro de que ella te necesita ahora mas que nunca, necesita a su hermano

Esta bien- y se corto la comunicación

La verdad no estaba muy seguro de que Jaydeen tuviera razón acerca de que Bella me perdonaría, ella suele ser muy terca y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay fuerza humana o sobrehumana que logre sacársela. Jasper seguí parado en el marco de la puerta, la verdad es que me había olvidado por completo su presencia

eh chico "EMO" que te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión –al parecer eso lo saco de sus pensamientos

esto no se queda así perro, eso tenlo por seguro- y con esa amenaza salio de la habitación

Me volví a recostar en la cómoda cama, pero esta vez tarde demasiado en poder dormirme otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano, o bueno mejor dicho casi no dormí y cuando ya no puede soportarlo mas me levante de la cama, para tomar una ducha reparadora, me cambie y me dispuse a bajar para tomar algo de desayunar. Era increíble la rapidez con la que me sentí familiarizado a la mansión Cullen. En la cocina pude ver que Esme estaba terminando de preparar un desayuno, lo mas seguro que para mi por que nadie mas en esta casa comía, en la barra que dividía la cocina de un pequeño comedor estaban sentadas, Alice y Rosalie, ambas con una cara como si acabaran de comerse un limón.

Solo Esme contesto mi saludo matutino, las otras dos solo se limitaron a gruñir, me sorprendí a mi mismo elogiando las habilidades culinarias de Esme, esta vampiro realmente se había ganado mi cariño.

Ya estaba bueno, no podía seguir retrasando lo imposible, tenía que ir con Bella a enfrentar lo que fuera a decirme, en serio me dolía estar peleado con ella, nunca nos habíamos peleado así de fuerte. Me despedí de Esme – no tenia caso despedirme de las otras dos- y me deseo suerte.

Estaba ya frente a la puerta de donde antes había sido mi casa, no sabia si tocar o simplemente meterme. La verdad es que si tocaba lo mas seguro es que Bella ni siquiera me abriera la puerta, así que me decidí por lo segundo y me metí sin avisar, lo que vi me dejo helado, Bella y Jaydeen riendo y haciéndose bromas mientras ella desayunaba. Estaba celoso, claro que si, celoso como amigo yo debería de estar en el lugar donde ahora se encontraba Jaydeen y no el. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron frunció el ceño, imagino que vio algo en mi rostro –ira y resentimiento- no me podía contener, dejo de reírse en ese mismo momento e hizo que Bella, que es eso momentos me estaba dando la espalda, se girar. Ella también dejo de reír.

que haces aquí?- me dijo Bella en un tono de fría indiferencia

cariño creo que debo de dejarlos solos para que hablen y resuelvan sus cosas- ¿cariño? Es que acaso?

No es necesario por que yo no tengo nada que hablar con el

Mira Bella yo creo que si deberían de hablar , además eso me dará tiempo para ir a mi departamento a traer algunas de mis cosas

¿Cosas? ¿que cosas?- me sentía fuera de lugar entre ellos dos, de que demonios estaban hablando

le pedí a Jaydeen que se mudara conmigo por unos días- me contesto Bella en tono de "que te importa"

nos vemos dentro de unas horas corazón-y Jaydeen salió del dormitorio no sin antes susurrarme "_suerte ella te perdonara_"

que hacer aquí Jacob?

Vine para que habláramos, para que me escuches- declare

Yo no tengo que escucharte, fuiste un traidor, que mas quieres que sepa?

Traidor- repetí como imbécil- dices que YO soy un traidor- se estremeció al oírme por lo general nunca le hablaba así- sabes que tienes razón. si soy un traidor. Soy un traidor por haber traicionado mi propia naturaleza, por haber tenido que recurría a aliarme con un chupasangres con tal de que tu no salieras otra vez lastimada, prefería mil veces verte junto a Jaydeen que junto a ellos. Ayer me preguntaste que por qué no te separe de ellos, Bella yo trate, porque crees que me hice amigo de Jaydeen, pero a quien tratas de engañar, por mucho que yo intentara separarte, tu subconsciente estaba tan aferrado a ellos, que no querías que te volvieran a abandonar, no querías estar sin ellos otra vez. Como crees que me sentí cuando los dejaste regresar a tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado, lo normal era que sintieras una aversión hacia ellos, pero noooo, los recibir con las manos abiertas. Así que solo pude aceptar lo que te hiciera feliz. sabes porque lo hice?-negó con la cabeza y me dio la espalda

No, no lo se

Porque maldición Bella, tenía dos años sin ver esa sonrisa tan tuya, esa chispa de vida que habías perdido desde el momento en que ese bastardo te abandono. El brillo en tus ojos regreso el mismo día en que los volviste a ver. Y sabes que mas, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que en esos años hubieras tenido esa misma felicidad, así que eso fue lo que hice y lo volvería hacer, volvería a vivir todo esto con tal de verte sonreír como lo habías hecho en estos días. Y si esto me cuesta la perdida de tu amistad, de tu cariño, pues que así sea. Pero no me llames traidor, porque no lo soy, que me parta un rayo ahora mismo si es que de verdad soy un traidor.- termine mi monologo y me dispuse a mi habitación a sacar mis pertenencias, si Bella ya no me quería ahí , ya no tenía sentido que siguiera incluso en el mismo campus, creo que podría pedir mi traslado a la universidad de Seattle , para estar cerca de la manada.

Ya había terminado de empacar casi todas mis cosas solo quedaba DJ encima de mi cama, lo tome con una de mis manos y salí de mi alcoba, Bella seguía de pie y de espaldas a mí , exactamente como la había dejado cuando me metí a recoger mis cosas. Deje mis maletas de lado y tome a DJ entre mis brazos.

DJ, sabes lo mucho que significas para mi, tu siempre me protegiste de que ningún monstro me atacara por las noches, siempre me ayudaste a esconder las verduras que no quería comerme, y estuviste ahí cuando mi mejor amiga se mudo a otro estado, pero creo que ahora ay otra persona que te necesita más que yo, por favor cuídala ahora que yo ya no puedo.

Sé que ella te va a cuidar muy bien, vas a ser lo único mío que se quede aquí y estoy segura de que tarde que temprano lo va a apreciar. En estos momentos está molesta pero ya se le pasara y quiero que sepas que cuando te abrace yo sabré que ella va estar pensando en mi de igual manera que yo en ella. Te quiero DJ- ya unas lágrimas se estaban saliendo de mis ojos

Jacob – me llamo Bella su voz se oía algo quebrada, pero pudo ser una imaginación

Si Bella , ya me voy no pierdas cuidado

Jacob- repitió ahora si se le quebró la voz

No te preocupes aquí dejo my juego de llaves y voy a cerrar la puerta cuando salga

Maldita sea Jake, me vas a dejar hablar- se giro quedando enfrente de mí, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como los de una persona que no ha parado de llorar- Jake tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que sufrí con la perdida, del amor de mi vida, fue un dolor al que casi no sobreviví sino hubiera sido por ti. Yo… yo no creo poder soportar otra vez un dolor así de fuerte Jake , ya perdí la mitad de mi corazón una vez, por favor no te lleves otra parte, esta vez no lograría sobrevivir sin tu ayuda, no me dejes vacía otra vez, eres un tonto , un bruto, un animal, pero no puedo evitar quererte como te quiero, eres mi hermano

Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- dije gimoteando cual chiquilla de cinco años

No, si no vienes en este momento y me abraza menso, eso sí que no te lo perdonaría- corrí a abrazarla, dios no podía evitarlo el separarme de ella se me hacia la cosa más difícil de este mundo

También quiere decir que me puedo quedar en el dormitorio, no me tengo que mudar?

Claro que no tonto, Jake como crees que podría vivir sin tu compañía

Gracias Bella veraz que ya no volverá a suceder esto de ahora en adelante voy a estar a tu lado siempre que me necesites- dije estrechándola más entre mis brazos

Ahora más que nunca Jake- murmuro- Jake te necesito- me sorprendió la intensidad de sus palabras- te necesito ahora más que nunca, necesito a mi amigo, a mi hermano, Jake no quiero tenerlos cerca de mi nunca más, lo único que hacen es lastimarme, no quiero que se me acerquen mas, queda solo una semana para las vacaciones y no tendré problemas esos días, ya que nos vamos a forks, necesito pensar despejarme, saber que hare el próximo semestre, estaba pensando en cambiarme de escuela para no tener que verlos. Pero primero necesito un descanso de tantas emociones.

Está bien Bella la próxima semana partimos de regreso a forks- le dije poniéndola de nuevo sobre sus pies, me separe de ella para poder recoger mis cosas y a DJ, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo tomo en sus manos- eh Bella me regresas a mi DJ

No, tú me lo diste no lo recuerdas.

Pero Bella eso fue cuando creí que me iba a ir, pero ahora voy a estar aquí mismo para yo poder cuidarte personalmente

lo que se da ya no se quita porque con el diablo se desquita, a demás va de igual manera va a necesitar que su papi Jake, lo acompañe por las noches, porque su tía Bella sigue teniendo pesadillas horribles

Eso quiere decir que voy a volver a dormir en tu recamara

Sí, si prometes no roncar mas

Solo si tu prometes no hablar dormida- era tonta la promesa de ambos

Bella pov

Había logrado pasar la semana sin incidentes, los Cullen no se presentaron en la universas el tiempo que quedaba para salir de vacaciones y agradecía eso. Pero me dolía. Ya tenia casi todo preparado para irnos de vuelta a Forks, no es que me agradara regresar ahora que tenía los recuerdos tan presentes en mi memoria, pero Charlie aun no lo sabía y no creo que le hiciera tampoco ninguna gracia saber que otra vez tenía cerca de Edward.

Jaydeen bueno el llevaba viviendo con nosotros toda la semana, -cosa que no le gusto para nada a Jacob – por lo tanto sabia de nuestro viaje a Forks en las fiestas navideñas, cuando le pregunte que si el regresaba a Italia me contesto que no y el pecho se me oprimió al imaginármelo a el solito en el dormitorio o en su departamento, así que hice lo que mi corazón y conciencia me dicto que era lo mejor.

Ahora mismo estaba terminando de empacar todas mis cosas para el viaje, y Jake y Jaydeen me esperaban afuera para irnos a Forks. Si había invitado a pasar las fiestas con nosotros a Jaydeen, ni a Charlie ni a Jacob pareció gustarles pero les explique a ambos mis razones y Charlie estuvo deacuerdo.

El vuelo a Forks fue tranquilo, después de todo Jake apreciaba a Jaydeen pero le preocupaba la manada y su forma de alimentarse, el le dijo que ya se había alimentado hace una semana para no tentar a la suerte viviendo conmigo, no pudimos evitar estremecernos Jake y yo, así que no habría problema pues no necesitaría alimentarse hasta dentro de dos semanas mas por lo menos.

Llegamos a Forks y para variar estaba lloviendo, a Jaydeen se le pinto una sonrisa arrebatadora y corrió a mojarse como un niño de 5 años,

Bella?, que le pasa a Fred Astaire?- me pregunto Jake , acercándose un poco hacia mi

No lo se

Estas segura de que no tiene uno de esos ataques en los que puede terminar devorando a todo Forks?- pregunto con sorna

Jake!- lo regañe, Jaydeen me había prometido controlarse y yo le creía, después de todo no lo hubiera dejado quedarse en la misma casa que mi padre

Yo solo decía- Jake se encogió de hombros

Cuando regreso a nuestro lado, parecía algo apenado, se disculpo diciendo que le encantaba la lluvia pero que nunca había tenido tiempo de hacer eso. Cosa extraña quinientos años y nunca tubo la oportunidad? Vaya.

Esta vez mi papa no fue a recibirme, por lo tanto tuvimos que tomas un taxi que nos llevara a mi casa, Jacob insistió en acompañarnos ya que decía que se moría de ganas por la expresión de alguien y ya me imaginaba de quien.

Enfrente de mi casa estaba estacionado el auto patrulla de Charlie, Jaydeen insistió en cargar mis maletas, hasta la entrada por lo menos ya que le explique que mi padre no tenia conocimiento de nada, justo iba a tocar la puerta cuándo una cara avinagrada la abrió abruptamente

Leah?- que no se supone que estaba en la universidad de seattle

o por dios de donde viene esa peste- dijo con desdén, y entorno los ojos hacia Jaydeen – demonios!!!!, es que acaso tu… tu –parecía demasiado sorprendida-pero es que no puedo creer que seas tan estupida como para volver a lo mismo

Leah por favor, todavía no le comento nada a Charlie, no hagas mucho escándalo por favor-suplique

Y tu perro zalamero de garrapatas, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo teniendo lo a tu lado-no me sorprendía mucho que Leah se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que era Jaydeen y mucho menos el que le hablara así a Jacob.

Bella que bueno que ya llegaste hermanita- Seth se asomo por la puerta al notar que tardábamos tanto, pero su rostro se contrajo, no se si de felicidad por ver a Jacob, o de sorpresa al reconocer el olor de Jaydeen

Seth y Leah llevaban cerca de 1 ½ siento hombre/mujer lobo, medio año después de la muerte de su padre Harry Clearwater, a causa de un ataque al corazón. En el tiempo en que Victoria se dedico a darme caza.

Sue, la madre de ambos, estaba al corriente de lo que le pasaba a los dos chicos Clearwater – vaya ahora parecía tener mas conciencia de muchas cosas que no entendía antes- mi padre y ella acababan de casarse hace tan solo 7 meses atrás, a Leah y a mí no nos gusto la "grandiosa" idea de que viviríamos como una familia, ella me odiaba, antes creía que era por que Jacob me escogía a mi antes que a la manda, pero creo que esa no es su motivación para su odio contra mi. Esta de mas decir que sus sentimientos son bien correspondidos, bueno no la odio, después de todo lo que a pasado, primero lo de Sam-su antiguo novio- y su prima, luego lo de su padre, y aparte de todo una nueva familia en tan poco tiempo creo que ni ella ni yo estábamos preparadas.

Seth era harina de otro costal, el chico tenia los 17 recién cumplidos, siempre andaba por ahí saltando de un lado a otro, demasiado hiperactivo, pero un niño muy lindo, y el hermano perfecto, cuando estaba por aquí, se la pasaba junto a mi todo el tiempo, aunque estaba casi segura que era mas por Jake que por mi misma, Seth admiraba profundamente a mi mejor amigo, tanto que llegaba a caer en la adoración, siempre que podía estaba junto a el, a Jake le gustaba pero mas que nada por que lo traía como su criado, hasta que le puse un alto.

A Leah y a mi nos toco compartir cuarto, bueno al menos con nuestras cosas juntas ya que ambas estábamos en la universidad. Las vacaciones pasadas todavía no se habían mudado acá así que prácticamente esta seria nuestra primera temporada como una familia, a Seth le acondicionaron una pequeña habitación que teníamos para los cacharros, aun no la veía pero esperaba que estuviera cómodo.

Esto realmente no pintaba bien 2 licántropos y un vampiro no hacía una buena combinación, no podía pedirle a Jake que lo llevara para su casa ya que será peor, así que tendría que hacerse un esfuerzo para que las cosas no salieran mal.

Papa y Sue se asomaron por detrás de Seth y Leah, estos se relajaron poco. Charlie me miro con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazo efusivamente, eso era algo que no me esperaba, el y yo nunca hemos sido de las personas afectivas ni nada, por eso me tomo con la guardia baja, Sue también se acercó a mi para abrazarme y besarme la mejilla y miro desconcertada a sus hijos, Leah con una cara de enojo y Seth de sorpresa. Mientras mi padre saludaba a Jake con un apretón de manos y una pequeña broma se percato del último integrante que nos acompañaba al igual que Sue.

Al principio no lo pudo identificar bien, ya que estaba casi escondido en la oscura noche, pero lo llame para presentarlo, los ojos de Charlie se abrieron desmesuradamente y después me miro con el seño fruncido, yo sabia perfectamente lo que el veía, la piel clara de Jaydeen y todas sus perfectos y estilizados rasgos, idénticos a los de los Cullen, seguramente mi papa pensó que era pariente de ellos y que sin duda se parecía a Edward. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo yo hable.

papa, te presento a Jaydeen Vulturi, es el compañero del que te hable, vino de Italia de intercambio-Charlie relajo solo un poco su expresión

un gusto- contesto tendiéndole la mano, Jaydeen correspondió el gesto dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento- bueno pero que hacen aquí por que no pasan ya esta lista la cena- mi padre nunca había sido tan hospitalario con un chico, ni con nadie desconocido y ahora que lo hacia… como explicarle que el no nos puede acompañar a cenar.

Muchas gracias Sr. Swan , es un gusto conocerla también Sra. Swan –Leah y yo nos estremecimos al escuchar el nuevo nombre de Sue , insisto no nos hemos acostumbrado aun

Entramos todos en la casa, Seth pareció mas relajado en cuanto vio la camaradería de Jake con Jaydeen, me imagino que si Jake lo aceptaba por lo tanto Seth también, me pregunte que haría si Jake le decía que se aventara a un pozo sin fondo, lo mas seguro es que le dijera que si. Leah no soporto mucho y subió furiosa a mi habitación… a la que seria nuestra habitación y cerró con un fuerte portazo

discúlpenla acaba de llegar unas dos horas antes que ustedes- se disculpo Sue, sabia que se había preguntado el porque de las actitudes de sus hijos al principio, pero antes de que Leah cometiera una imprudencia le advertí que nadie podía saber que era Jaydeen por su propia seguridad, después de eso se fue hacia mi… nuestra habitación

Por lo demás la cena paso mas o menos tranquila, Sue había preparado un exquisito guisado, pero Jacob- que insistió en quedarse- y Seth se la pasaron de las mil maravillas burlándose de Jaydeen cuando hacia gestos hacia la cena, no se como pero el plato quedo limpio-bueno lo normal- no quedaba rastros de comida, me pregunte si se lo había comido de verdad?, o donde lo habría tirado?

bien creo que nosotros también deberíamos descansar fue un vuelo pesado, además Jake me parece que Billy ya debe de estar desesperado, el sabe que llegabas hace dos horas, por cierto donde va a dormir Jaydeen, Sue?-la verdad estaba molida, pero no tenia nadita de ganas el llegar a mi habitación

bueno pues estaba pensando que podría quedarse en la habitación de Seth –Seth se estremeció, una cosa era que pudiera soportar a un vampiro por que Jake estaba a su lado , pero no le gusto el que le dijeran que "dormiría" en su habitación- pero no creo que quepan, la habitación es muy pequeña, como par dos personas, así que pues si no le importa podría quedarse en el sofá de la sala

no claro que no importa muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad- agradeció Jaydeen

Después de ayudarle a recoger a Sue, me dispuse a arreglar todo el teatrito de prepararle la cama, me reí ante el mal intento de parecer dormido, parecía demasiado tenso para simular dormir, tenia el ceño arrugado así que pase un dedo por el y dulcifico su rostro y lo felicite

bien ahora si pareces dormido- soltó una risita divertida que lleno mis oídos

Sogni d'oro miei cari *** **–me dijo en un perfecto italiano

Que significa?- pregunte curiosa

Dulces sueños- contesto pero sentí que hubo algo que me oculto

Que pases una buena noche – sonrió ante mi frase, era obvio que no le podía decir lo mismo que el a mi por que el no dormía

Al subir a mi habitación se oía demasiado ruido como alguien rasgando algo y tirando cosas, apresure el paso a estas alturas ya estaría todo destrozado pero esperaba salvar algunas cosas de las garras enfurecidas de Leah, al abrir la puerta ella ni se inmuto siguió desmantelando el suelo de mi habitación

hola querida hermana, yo solo estaba haciendo una que otra remodelación a mi alcoba

nuestra recamara Leah, nuestra

si como sea, lo que sucede es… que si voy a vivir aquí, necesito que se vaya la peste a chupasangres –ni siquiera se giro para verme

Leah, en esta habitación no a estado ningún vampiro en años- dije lo mas tranquila que pude después de ver toda mi habitación patas pa'arriba

Pero eso no quita que apeste a demás por aquí ay algo con un olor demasiado concentrado, no entiendo que hace debajo de las tablas del piso…-se hizo el silencio- agh!! Toma, seguro que te pertenece- me dijo aventándome, un envoltorio de tela, increíblemente lo tome antes de que cayera al piso haciéndose daño, al abrirlo me encontré con mis obsequios de mi cumpleaños numero 18 y las fotografías de Edward que había tomado esa misma noche, y la de días después. Sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Oh por dios no te vas a poner a llorar verdad… lo que me faltaba-Leah parecía disgustada, al acomodar de nuevo las tablas del suelo, pero yo ya no la oía en absoluto toda mi concentración estaba en lo que tenia en mis manos.

Todo este tiempo estuvieron aquí, aquí ocultas en mi habitación, ahora recordaba todo incluso los primeros días de cuando me dejo, recordé como aquella noche había subido a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas, desesperada, y me encontré con la nada, hasta en este simple hecho me mintió, nunca se llevo mis cosas y me hizo pensar que hacia había sido

agh!!!, deja ya de gimotear como niña chiquita, sí. Te dejo, OK, creeme se cuanto duele, pero no es el fin del mundo, por dios supéralo ya!!-Leah me saco bruscamente de mis ensoñaciones. Sus palabras dolieron como una daga encajada justo en medio de mi pecho

¿es que acaso tu ya olvidaste a Sam?- le espete, sabia que era un golpe bajo y no tenia ningún derecho a traer esto a colación, pero ella comenzó ¿no?, pues que ahora se aguante. La única respuesta que conseguí fue un gruñido por su parte, pero antes incluso que el sonido llegara a mis oídos ya tenia a Jaydeen a mi lado, gruñéndole de vuelta, Leah no retrocedió ni una pisque, me puse alerta en ese instante, no se podía dejar que esto se saliera de control, digo , aquí había humanos!!!, por el amor de dios

Basta, compórtense los dos, Leah te recuerdo que tu madre se encuentra debajo de este techo- pude ver como se tensaba y se relajaba al mismo instante- y Jaydeen se que tus intenciones son buenas al tratar de protegerme, pero no hace falta, ella se comportara- dije primero dirigiéndome a Jaydeen y lego a Leah quien resoplo disgustada al saber que yo tenia razón en que se iba a controlar.

Gracias a dios después de el pequeño encuentro vampiro/mujer lobo, las cosas no pasaron a mas, Jaydeen tal como vino se fue hacia el tendido que le había hecho en la planta baja. Yo mientras tanto me quede con la reina del drama en mi… nuestra minúscula habitación, era evidente que sus cosas y las mías no cabían juntas. Ambas en silencio comenzamos a poner en orden la habitación así pasamos la media hora mas incomodo de toda mi vida. Luego de un rato del silencio incomodo súbitamente la luz se apago al principio pensé que se trataba de un apagón, hasta después comprendí que había sido Leah la que apago la luz "_por que la niña ya se iba ir a dormir_" furiosa y cansada también me metí a mi cama también.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ni por asomo tenia un poco de sueño, por mi mente seguían vagando varios pensamiento, como ¿que iba hacer de regreso a la universidad? ¿Que significaba el hecho de haber encontrado las cosas de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por que las había dejado ahí tanto tiempo? ¿Que iba a hacer con todos estos sentimientos? ¿Que haría con Jaydeen? ¿Como le diría a Charlie toda la nueva información?, eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar que no la dejaban dormir, intento por todos los medios, contó ovejas, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando recordó las palabras de él y le hicieron cambiar sus pensamientos acerca de ese inofensivo animal, intento simplemente cerrar los ojos, pero tampoco funciono. Por un momento un ruidito me distrajo de todos mis intentos por dormir, fue algo así como el silbido del viento y después un débil murmullo, no estaba segura de que realmente lo estuviera oyendo, talvez ya estaba dormida y todo esto era un sueño

- _Leah!! Leah!! -_la voz de Seth se oía no muy lejos de mi, talvez estaba parado en la puerta o junto a la cama de Leah

- _Leah!! Leah!!-_ es que acaso pensaba que estaba siendo cuidadoso y silencioso, por que realmente estaba fallando estrepitosamente en esa misión tan fácil

- _Leah!! Leah!!-_ su murmullo realmente me estaba fastidiando. Entre abrí mis ojos para poder mirar la habitación escasamente iluminada, mis ojos tardaron muy poco para acostumbrarse a las penumbras, pero logre ver a Seth inclinado en la cama de Leah y con una mano extendida como picándola para despertarla

- _Leah!! Leah!!- _volvió a picarla

- que demonios quieres Seth – dijo ella levantándose de un movimiento casi invisible y tomándolo por ambos lados del cuello y zarandeándolo

- _quiero ir al baño_- gimoteo

- _y eso a mi que me importa_- le espeto

- _me acompañas?_- le suplico, era muy gracioso ver a Seth y sus casi dos metros de estatura rogándole a su hermana que lo acompañase al baño

- _que?!?!?!?! Es que acaso no puedes ir tu solo?_

- _no, digo si, pero vamos Leah, sabes bien que el baño de aquí arriba no sirve por lo tanto debo bajar al otro baño_

- _¿y?!!!!!_

- _es que tengo que pasar por donde esta chiquidradula, andale hermanita acompáñame- _siguió rogando

- _NO, N-O_, y ya déjame dormir- lo soltó y se volvió a acostar

- vamos Seth yo te acompaño- me ofrecí, me miro con una disculpa grabada en el rostro- no te preocupes no podía dormir gracias a los ronquidos de cierta persona- Leah gruño bajito

- Bella, eres la mejor hermana del mundo…- me dijo- ya ves aprende algo- le dijo a lea inclinándose un poco, y con un simple movimiento Leah se giro en la cama y le lanzo un mordisco a Seth, afortunadamente el fue mas rápido y se retiro con la misma velocidad. Salimos del cuarto riéndonos bajito.

El camino fue silencioso cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras, el cuarto de baño de la planta baja estaba pasando la sala en donde estaba Jaydeen.

Cuando lo vi era la imagen mas extremadamente relajada y sensual al mismo tiempo, recargado a un costado de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, iluminado escasamente con la luz de la luna, tenia un libro en las manos y estaba reclinado leyéndolo. Su cabello caía frente a su cara creando una espesa barrera color azabache entre su rostro y mis ojos.

Sin que siquiera me diera cuenta desapareció de la ventana, cuando lo busque por la habitación me di cuenta de que estaba en su "cama", pretendiendo dormir placidamente, dio un gran suspiro, inhalando demasiado aire a la vez, entonces su cara paso de pacifica a ceñuda,-quiero imaginar que nos oyó venir y que cuando inspiro captó el olor de Seth- para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja

¿que haces despierta a estas horas cariño?- me pregunto ahora ya enfrente de mi, seguía sonriendo así que le devolví la sonrisa, Seth instintivamente dio un paso para atrás y de no se donde saco una pequeña banderita blanca y la ondeo enfrente de la cara de Jaydeen

tranquilo amigo venimos en paz- torcí los ojos, acaso cree que corre algún peligro?, por dios si así fuera no lo hubiera dejado acercarse ni a un kilómetro de distancia de mi padre!!

Seth por que no vas a lo que tenias que hacer, mientras yo me quedo aquí cuidando que el vampiro malo no te haga nada- mi pequeña bromita al parecer no les gusto nada, pero aun así Seth se alejo rumbo al sanitario

Disfrutando de la noche?- pregunte

Algo, aunque parece que tu no tanto, que es lo que no te deja dormir miei cari? Te eh estado oyendo todo este rato y no haces mas que dar vueltas por toda la cama

Estoy preocupada, pienso en ti…

Oh entiendo, cariño si mi presencia te molesta o te causa problemas, dímelo y mañana por la mañana partiré

NOOO, no es eso como puedes pensar que quiero que te vayas?, no claro que no

Entonces…- se quedo un minuto en silencio, pensando- vaya, es que no puedes dejar de pensar en ellos por un momento?, Bella te volvieron a abandonar o tu por que piensas que no fueron los últimos días-me dijo con mucho enojo. La verdad es que si me había puesto a cavilar esa opción, que me hubieran vuelto a abandonar, pero me negaba a que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, no lo podía soportar. Ahora las palabras tenían significado, era cierto era yo la que no os quería ni hubiera dejado ir, conciente o inconscientemente los quería cerca de mi, no quería que me dejaran otra vez. Las lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos nublándome la vista

No es eso – solloce y baje la mirada. Poso una mano en mi mandíbula y me obligo a mirarlo

Perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte, a veces pienso que deberían cortarme la lengua- dijo sonriendo, el se había inclinado para mirarme directamente a los ojos y lo tenia muy cerca de mi rostro, suspiro y su olor me inundo los sentidos, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi e instintivamente cerré los ojos.

Dios iba a besarme!!! No!! Todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión, no quería dañarlo en ningún sentido y si me besaba y yo no le correspondía tal vez se molestara y el también me dejaría

Estas a salvo, relájate, no voy a besarte. El lamentara haberte perdido, lamentara haberte dejado. Olvida el pasado, olvida la pena, recuerda la increíble y asombrosa mujer que eres. Hazlo y el sabrá lo que perdió

Así como se acerco se alejo de mi Seth salio y al vernos en ese incomodo silencio casi me arrastro de nuevo a la habitación. Dentro de ella todo parecía tranquilo me acerque a mi cama y me acosté, no paso ni medio segundo cuando oí la voz de Leah:

sabias que? El ser humano es el único ANIMAL que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra?- no tenia ganas de pelear así que decidí ignórala, seguramente oyó lo que paso abajo y por eso fue el comentario. Esto de ser "hermanitas" y no tener privacidad será todo un reto

Esa noche me dormí muy pronto después de todo eso. A la mañana siguiente me despertó una canción, con un ritmo extraño y Leah estaba cantándola a todo pulmón

_tropecé de nuevo y con la misma piedra, en cuestión de amores nunca eh aprenderé yo que había jurado no jugar con fuego tropecé de nuevo y con el mismo pie _(**n/a: Alicia villareal: con la misma piedra**)- por que?, porque a mi? Por que señor? Por que te ensañas conmigo?, me saque la cobija de una patada y baje las escaleras para encontrarme a Leah barriendo la casa, no se veía nadie por ningún lugar, esto podía ser peligroso… para ambas

buenos días- salude tanteando terreno

_y tropecé de nuevo y con la misma…_

Leah podrías callarte con eso por favor- se callo y me miro- donde esta mi papa y Sue

Salieron a hacer las compras

Seth

Salio con Jacob

Y Jaydeen

Salio con el otro par de tarados, creo que le quieren enseñar una nueva dieta a tu noviecito

No es mi novio, ¿ok?, ahora, necesitas ayuda?

Claro… que no, soy capaz de hacer todo yo sola, no necesito de nadie- puse los ojos en blanco y fui directo a mi… nuestras, nuestra habitación. No tenia planeado quedarme toda la mañana a solas con Leah, alguna podría salir lastimada, mejor dicho, yo podría salir lastimada, además me haría bien una caminata por el bosque, necesitaba pensar.

Ni siquiera me despedid de Leah la verdades que no tenia sentido hacerlo, a ella no le importaba. Me dirigí al sendero que esta por el patio trasero, no había vuelto por ahí desde hace dos años. Camine y camine en mi mente tenia demasiada información, todo estaba tan confuso, todo fue tan rápido, tenia que tomar una decisión, no podía dejar la universidad, eso seria muy obvio, y cambiarme a la de Seattle seria muy sospechoso, además no le he dicho a Charlie nada sobre los Cullen, no eh hallado el momento preciso, y para ser sincera no creo que ese momento exista.

El bosque era todo un hervidero de vida, se oían las ardillas correr, los pajarillos cantar, me senté en aquel viejo tronco que alguna vez me sirvió para pensar acerca de los misterios de la vida de Edward Cullen. Por un momento solo deje que la paz y la serenidad me inundaran…

En que momento me quede dormida? De verdad no lo se, solo fui conciente hasta que me sentí volando y desperté sobre saltada y ahí estaba Jaydeen conmigo en volandas corriendo en dirección a mi casa, me susurro algo en italiano, parecía una canción de cuna y me arrullo. Es que a estos vampiros les encanta arrullar a humanos?

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos y cómodos. Yo tome una decisión, y nadie me haría cambiar al respecto. Jake y Seth estuvieron tratando de enseñarle a Jaydeen una nueva dieta fue muy cómico ver como – me permitieron acompañarlos en una ocasión- Jake le ponía la muestra a Jaydeen de cómo ponerse un ciervo en la boca. No mentiré si fue algo escabroso y alucinante, pero quitando todo eso de en medio pude mantener la cabeza, y el estomago en su lugar.

La navidad llego y con ella una pequeña nevada que hizo que fuera una blanca navidad, Sue convenció a Charlie para decorar la casa –fue todo un reto- hicimos una cena en la que invitamos a Jake y a Billy. Jaydeen le dio obsequios a todos los de la nueva familia incluso le toco a Jake y Billy (Leah casi ignoro su obsequio, pero aun así recibió uno).

Me lo lleve fuera al porche para poder agradecérselo y decirle que no era necesario

Bella, miei cari, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para darte tu regalo de navidad

Jaydeen no tenias por que, y tampoco darles eso obsequios a mi familia

No tenia, pero quise, además son personas que te quieren y por eso les aprecio

Gracias

Ahora, es el momento de tu obsequio, pero tendrás que buscarlo-como explicarle que era muy probable que en la búsqueda de un objeto perdido me podría perder yo también- esta por aquí cerca no te preocupes-mire todo lo que teníamos alrededor, las inspeccione, detalladamente pero la verdad es que no era muy buena para esto, moví cielo mar y tierra- ay que exagerada – pero no encontré nada

Me rindo nunca lo encontrare-le dije haciendo un puchero

Es que buscan en otros lados, y no donde deberías, por que no buscas en la bolsa de tu chaqueta- me dijo con una sonrisa picarame rebusque por todas las bolsas de la chamarra hasta que en el bolsillo de enfrente encontré una cajita de cristal con un lazo blanco, dentro sobre un pequeño cojincito rojo de terciopelo se encontraba un anillo de platino con lo que parecía un diamante justo en el centro… era un anillo de compromiso, dios santo me estaba pidiendo que me casara con el, me gire para mirarlo y lo vi apoyado en una de sus rodillas con la mano extendida hacia mi- Isabella Swan me darías el enorme placer de ser tu esposo?

Yo…eh…yo –nunca planee casarme, bueno no al menos con nadie que no fuera Edward pero aun así seria demasiado difícil aceptar el hecho de ser esposa de alguien. Me habían educado para temblar solo con la palabra matrimonio.

Bella, se que no me amas como yo a ti pero solo dame una oportunidad, déjame que yo te ayude a superar todo esto, déjame que yo sane las heridas que te hicieron, déjame ser yo en quien confíes de nuevo y a quien te atrevas a amar de nuevo…

…

ya te lo había dicho una vez, no te voy a presionar, pero piénsalo en verdad, además… esta es una de las opciones en las cuales mis maestros no te harían nada. Pero no tomes la decisión en base a eso- y sin mas desapareció de mi vista que demonios voy a hacer?, que me quiso decir que si no me caso con el sus _maestros_ me vana a matar?, pero y si me caso con el ¿lo haré feliz? Por que se empeña en ponerme en esta situación?

Dentro de mi casa la celebración seguía cuando entre de nuevo, Jake fue el primeo en darse cuenta de mi estado de animo, le hice una seña para indicarle que luego hablaríamos de eso. La fiesta continúo y Jaydeen no se digno a aparecer.

La mañana siguiente partimos de nuevo a New Hampshrie para seguir adelante con mi decisión.

Jake ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado la noche de navidad, y como si fuera una novedad, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, amenazo que ni siquiera se le ocurriera retomar el tema en su presencia y para sorpresa mía Jaydeen no volvió a tocar el tema, ni el día siguiente, ni los días que le siguieron incluso se podría pensar que esa conversación nunca ocurrió, claro, de no ser por el pequeño detalle del anillo, que tenia guardado en el fondo de mi gaveta de ropa interior, lugar donde nadie se atrevería a husmear. Se acercaba año nuevo, y con él el regreso a clases, volver a verlos. Realmente todavía tenia una esperanza de volver a verlos, lo mejor para mi seria que no volvieran nunca, pero eso es lo que realmente quiero?.

Desde que volvimos de forks Jaydeen ya estaba viviendo con nosotros en el dormitorio, Jake dormía en mi habitación junto con DJ. Había noches en las cuales también Jaydeen se la pasaba en mi recamara gracias a las pesadillas que tenia.

Año nuevo la pasamos solos los tres, no tenia muchos ánimos para salir a celebrar y ellos lo aceptaron.

**Tiempo después…**

Había pasado más de un mes desde que había recobrado todos mis recuerdos y todavía no había tenido valor de encararlo y poder platicar. El día en que se reiniciaban las clases estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabia si era por el miedo de verlo o de no verlo, pero fue como un calmante el verlo fuera de mi edificio estacionado dentro de su volvo. Después de salir yo me siguieron Jake y Jaydeen algo que al parecer le molesto y rechinando las llantas salio disparado de ahí.

Para que me seguía buscando?, no tenia por que darme explicaciones , yo sabia muy bien por que se había marchado, no me amaba, ya me lo había dicho, que mas quería recalcarlo?, lo que no sabia era por que había vuelto, talvez se había cansado de esas distracciones y pensó que podría volver a entretenerlo esta débil y frágil humana.

Después de ese día Jacob y Jaydeen se habían hecho cargo de que no se me acercara y yo si me topaba con el (que no sucedía muy a menudo gracias a mis amigos) hacia como si no existiera y seguía de largo mi camino, esto realmente me era difícil, por que yo sin duda alguna lo seguía amando y lo haría hasta el final de los tiempos.

En cuanto a los demás Cullen´s trataban de contactarme pero corrían con la misma suerte.

*

*

*

*

Ya estaba de camino a una de mis clases –estaba sola, puesto que Jake se había quedado dormido, la verdad no lo quise despertar pues el velaba mis sueños y me estaba cuidando, y Jaydeen había ido a alimentarse pues tenia casi el mes que no lo hacia y no podía aguantarse mas- cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me dirigía en una dirección opuesta.

¿Qué diablos haces Rosalie?

Que ¿Qué hago?, un favor que nunca pensé que haría

¿que? ¿de que hablas? ¿a donde me llevas? Demonios Rosalie tengo clases

no me importa. Ahora lo que me importa es que tú tienes que hablar con alguien.

Caí en cuanta que me llevaba con Edward, la mire sorprendida y me sonrió –de una manera muy macabra he de admitir- me tomo en sus brazos y salio corriendo cuando se cercioró que nadie miraba, yo solo me limite a cerrar los ojos y una sensación de añoranza me embargo por completo.

Al llegar – a no se donde- me encontraba llorando silenciosamente por aquella sensación.

¿que le hiciste Rosalie? – se acerco a mi

Yo no le hice nada- replico ofendida

No, ella no me hizo nada Edward-le dije secándome las lagrimas y alejándome de el

Bueno… creo que yo… mejor me voy, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo Rosalie y salio corriendo de ahí como rayo

Yo solo me pude mirar el lugar donde antes había estado ella pensando en que no podía creer que me había dejado ahí sola con el, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Bella?- en su voz había un deje de dolor que me traspaso y me obligo a mirarlo

¿Qué quieres, Edward? ¿que mas quieres de mi? ¿no te basto ya con todo lo que me hiciste?- de repente sentí, un enojo muy grande, pensé que al estar a solas con el me derrumbaría entre gritos y lagrimas, pero fue todo lo contrario, todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia el salio fuera de mi

Bella, por favor déjame explicarte

¿explicarme, que?, me quedo muy claro todo Edward, creeme

no Bella, las cosas no son como tu crees

no- dije con sarcasmo- entonces ¿como son?

Perdóname, yo no quise hacerte sufrir…

Pues mira que buen trabajo hiciste

Se que no merezco tu perdón pero mi conciencia no me va a dejar en paz, hasta que me digas que me perdonas, por favor perdóname, ahora se que no puedo existir en un mundo donde tu no estas

Y ahora piensas volver?, no Edward, las cosas no son así. Olvídalo, olvídame, todo se acabo entre tu y yo desde la tarde en que me dijiste adiós- MENTIROSA!!!!!!! Me gritaba a mi misma, siempre fui una terrible mentirosa, pero esto me estaba saliendo tan bien, en cuanto dije esas palabras sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, me sentí vacía.

No, eso no es verdad Bella y tu lo sabes

Claro que si, así que mejor olvídame, tu te fuiste, y yo trate de seguir adelante… y ahora… tengo a alguien mas-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto

¿que?!!!!Bella por favor, dime que no es cierto, Bella yo te amo- me dijo tomándome por los hombros

por favor no sigas, ¿qué pensaste?, que ibas a volver y te recibiría con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiera pasado o que te rogaría?, pues ya vez que no es así, ya te olvide y ahora intento ser feliz- agache la mirada

¿Qué es lo que estas intentando decirme?- me dijo con el dolor grabado en sus ojos-¿Qué ya no me amas?, Bella mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente, dime que no me amas- me zarandeó por los hombros, di un pequeño grito de dolor por que utilizo un poco mas de fuerza de lo necesaria

suéltala- ordeno Jaydeen desde el borde del bosque donde nos encontrábamos, su voz sonaba tranquila pero no por eso menos amenazante

Bella, contéstame, dime que no me amas y te dejare en paz- Edward lo ignoro y siguió hablando

Edward- lo mire a los ojos- Jaydeen me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte… me voy a casar con Jaydeen- no me soltó por completo, simplemente aflojo su agarre y fue lo que Jaydeen utilizo para alejarme de Edward. El no reacciono

Bella que es lo que acabas de decir?, es que acaso acabas de aceptarme, esto es… es… wuau- y sin avisar me beso, estaba muy emocionado

Jaydeen sacame de aquí por favor- le pedí evitando mirar a Edward, pero podía sentir su mirada- quiero volver a casa

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS:**

**Sogni d'oro miei cari *****- dulces sueños mi amor**

**si se que me tarde un monto, pero en mi defensa les digo ke la tarea no deja nada bueno, solo es una perdida de tiempo jajajajajja no, no es cierto la neta eh tenido bastante tarea y pues no eh podido ponerme a escribir como antes.**

**en fin aki les dejo este capitulo(que es de los mas largo ke eh hecho) y espero que al final de la lectura no me odien por favor, recuerden todo es parte del trama ok bueno un besote y la verdad espero reviews aunke se ke no me las meresco jejejejeje byeeeeeee**


End file.
